Operação Cupido
by Daphne P
Summary: Um advogado sério e frio nos tribunais. Um jornalista para lá de enxerido. Totalmente opostos, que nunca se encontrariam, se não fosse por um empurrãozinha de uma irmã para lá de romântica. yaoi lemon Completa
1. Capitulo 1

Casal: 1x2, 3x4, provavelmente 5xSally 

**Classificação:** AU (universo alternativo), OOC, OC, Romance, Humor, e por aí vai.

**Resumo:** Kohako está cansada de ver o seu irmão sempre dentro de relações vazias e de uma noite só, e resolve bancar o cupido quando em seu caminho cruza um americano de trança quê, na sua opinião, é perfeito para agitar todas as estruturas do advogado mais sério e frio de Boston.

**N.A: **Estou entrando de férias, eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer muita coisa. Com a tv por assinatura desligada, meu irmão e eu teremos que levar uma conversa sobe como dividir o pc, por isso sejam pacientes em relação às atualizações. Outra coisa, eu soube que Yui em relação a mulher se escreve com um "y" apenas, mas creio que nesse caso usarei o Yuy com dois "y", até porque esse é um sobrenome de família, acho que seria estranho se fosse escrito de maneira diferente.

**N.A:** Eu realmente queria muito, e como meu aniversário é nessa sexta agora, esse seria um presente e tanto. Mas, infelizmente, estou mais dura e lisa que um coco, o que significa que por mais que eu chore, os G-boys não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Pena mesmo, se fossem meus eu os trataria como reis, depois de matar dolorosamente a Rainha do Mundo... hauhauhauhauhuhauhua.

* * *

Os olhos cobaltos percorreram o corredor de cima a baixo, voltando um tempo depois para a porta branca a sua frente. Piscou um pouco, inspirando profundamente o ar e erguendo a mão, decidida, a levando a campanhia ao lado da porta. Era agora ou nunca. Já que estava aqui não poderia voltar atrás. E, pensando bem, ela não queria voltar atrás. Não tinha atravessado meio mundo para voltar atrás. A partir de hoje uma nova etapa da sua vida começaria e teria que encarar isso de cabeça erguida. Afinal, não era mais uma menina. Com isso estabelecido, apertou o botão claro com firmeza e esperou.

* * *

Heero abriu os olhos em um rompante quando ouviu o barulho infernal da campanhia ressoar por todo o apartamento. Virou-se na cama, emaranhando-se no lençol e franziu o cenho ao ouvir um barulho de água correndo. Tinha alguém além dele em sua casa. Tentou sentar-se mas uma dor lancinante estourou por detrás de seus olhos, o obrigando a deitar-se novamente. "Pense, Heero, pense", obrigou seus neurônios a funcionarem, mas parecia que a dor agonizante não os deixava trabalhar. Forçou um pouco mais a mente e finalmente conseguiu se recordar do que havia acontecido.

Noite passada ele havia saído com os seus associados para comemorarem a vitória em um caso extremamente difícil. Ele havia bebido, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer que flertara com quase metade das mulheres do bar, e por fim trouxe uma morena curvilínea para casa e que tal morena, infelizmente, era a sua secretária. Sua secretária que estava noiva de um sujeito qualquer. Merda, foi à única palavra que a sua mente conseguiu processar em meio à dor e ao maldito barulho da campanhia.

-Quer que eu atenda, senhor Yuy? – Michele, sua secretária, havia acabado de sair do banheiro e secava com uma toalha branca e felpuda os cabelos castanhos escuros e cacheados.

-Por favor. – grunhiu em meio a sua ressaca, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Michele sorriu um pouco, jogando a toalha dentro do banheiro e apreciando pela última vez o homem deitado na cama. Sabia que não deveria nutrir esperanças, até porque estava noiva, mas o senhor Heero Yuy era uma tentação muito grande, até para mulheres comprometidas. Porém qualquer uma que tenha a oportunidade de conhecer um pouco esse homem, sabe que ele não se apega a ninguém. Que troca de namoradas com a mesma facilidade que troca de roupas e quê, se apaixonar por ele seria a sua perdição. Uma noite, era o máximo que qualquer uma conseguiria dentro de uma relação com o japonês. Aos vinte e oito anos, ele era o homem mais cobiçado de Boston e o mais intocável.

-Bem, a gente se vê segunda no escritório, sr. Yuy – disse, terminando de amarrar as suas sandálias e caminhando em direção a porta de entrada da casa. –Tenha um bom dia. – falou e recebeu apenas como resposta um aceno de mão dele.

Já estava começando a perder a sua paciência diante da demora e já estava prestes a erguer a mão e socar a porta, quando essa foi aberta, revelando uma bela mulher morena, vestida elegantemente em trajes formais.

-Sim? – perguntou Michele, olhando a jovem a sua frente de cima a baixo.

-Heero Yuy mora aqui? – indagou a garota, remexendo no bolso de sua calça e retirando um pedaço de papel com um endereço escrito em uma língua que Michele não reconheceu direito.

-Sim, ele mora. Quem deseja?

-Kohako Yuy. – disse a garota, estendendo a mão para a mulher.

-Oh, você então que é a Kohako. – retrucou a morena. Afinal, cansara de atender ligações dessa mesma jovem, querendo falar com o sr. Yuy. –Bem, acho que você pode entrar. O senhor Yuy deve estar no quarto. – disse, cedendo passagem a ela, que entrou na sala do grande apartamento, trazendo as suas bagagens junto. –Foi um prazer te conhecer. – falou a mulher, já no corredor. –O quarto dele é no fim do corredor. – e fechou a porta.

Kohako ainda ficou observando a porta por alguns segundos, antes de largar as malas no chão e caminhar pelo apartamento, entrando no corredor apontado por Michele. Passou por várias portas, até que encontrou uma no fim do corredor. Vagarosamente a abriu e deu um pequeno sorriso quando viu um corpo encolhido sob as cobertas, com um travesseiro cobrindo o rosto, permitindo somente a visão de cabelos castanhos e desgrenhados entre os tecidos das roupas de cama. Alargando o sorriso, ela caminhou até o homem e sem nenhuma cerimônia pulou sobre ele, fazendo a cama ranger em protesto ao peso bruscamente colocado sobre ela.

-ONI-CHAN! – gritou a jovem e Heero sentiu todas as suas veias estourarem dentro de sua cabeça, o fazendo sentar bruscamente, com os olhos azuis flamejando em fúria para a criatura que ousou importuná-lo. Quando os pontos brancos pararam de dançar diante de sua visão, o homem viu-se mirando um par de orbes azuis cobalto, tão parecidos com os seus, que brilhavam em divertimento ante a expressão de dor que ele fazia.

-Kohako? – grunhiu, piscando um pouco para tentar divisar quem estava em cima dele. Uma jovem beirando seus dezoito anos sentava sobre as suas coxas. O corpo esguio era acentuado por roupas justas e a pele morena brilhava com o sol matutino que entrava pela janela, assim como os longos cabelos negros, que iam até a cintura violão, lisos e fartos e que refletiam os raios solares dando a sensação de que eram de um azul escuro brilhante.

-Eu mesma. – a jovem abriu um brilhante sorriso branco que quase cegou Heero, e que no Japão era o motivo de vários corações partidos.

-Você não chegaria apenas amanhã? – o homem grunhiu novamente, deixando-se cair na cama e cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro, tentando bloquear o sol que apenas fazia a sua dor de cabeça aumentar.

-Perdeu-se no fuso horário? Amanhã de acordo com o horário do Japão, o que seria hoje aqui. – falou divertida, saindo de cima dele e sentando-se ao seu lado na grande cama. –Belo quarto, bela casa… bela morena. Quem era aquela mulher que saiu daqui quando eu cheguei? – Heero murmurou algo contra o travesseiro que a jovem não conseguiu entender. –Como? – perguntou novamente, aproximando seu rosto do irmão.

-Minha secretária. – resmungou e Kohako piscou seus grandes olhos azuis, totalmente descaracteristico de alguém que tinha origem japonesa.

-Aquela com quem eu sempre falo cada vez que eu ligo para você? Ela não era noiva?

-E ainda é. – murmurou o homem.

-HEERO! – o grito fez mais dor cruzar o seu cérebro. –Anda arrastando para a sua cama mulheres comprometidas? – e olhou para a acusada cama, saindo de cima dela rapidamente. –E eu nem acredito que sentei aqui. Com certeza metade da população feminina de Boston deve ter conhecido esses lençóis. Você está pior do que era quando deixou Shizuoka. Para você tudo que tiver pernas e saia é pegável. Pensei que já tinha superado isso. Afinal, já faz dez anos. – outro grunhido, tão característico dele, foi o que ela recebeu em resposta. –Sabia que eles têm uma filhinha de dois anos? Ela é uma gracinha. Os vi uma vez no centro comercial da cidade. – falou displicente, enrolando uma mecha de seus cabelos negros entre os dedos.

-Não me interessa. – Heero murmurou. Não estava a fim de ouvir sobre a sua ex-noiva, Relena, que o havia o trocado por outro depois de sete anos de namoro. A mulher foi um dos motivos de ele ter ido embora do Japão, o que deveria em parte agradecê-la. Afinal, não seria o que era hoje se não tivesse ido embora de sua cidade natal.

-Heero, você precisa arrumar uma vida nii-chan. – falou divertida, dando tapinhas leves no ombro exposto dele. Heero virou-se para ela, descobrindo o rosto e lhe dando o tão tradicional olhar gelado dos homens da família Yuy.

-Eu tenho uma vida. – suspirou, cruzando os braços por detrás da cabeça e mirando o teto branco.

-Eu falo de uma vida amorosa, baka! – disse frustrada, recebendo um outro olhar famoso na família Yuy, o olhar assassino. Ninguém chamava Heero Yuy, o advogado mais conceituado de Boston, de idiota e sobrevivia para contar história. Porém, nem todo mundo era afetado pelo famoso olhar "omae o korosu", como Kohako costumava chamá-lo quando era pequena.

-Não preciso de uma vida amorosa. Até porque nenhuma mulher que encontrei até hoje me satisfez.

-E eu aposto que não foram poucas. – retrucou a jovem com um sorrisinho malicioso. –Talvez você esteja procurando do lado errado da rua, já pensou nisso? – o moreno sentou-se cama e, se possível, seu olhar ficou ainda mais frio ao mirar a garota recostada na parede a sua frente.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada… quero dizer… - começou, enrolando outra mecha do cabelo entre os dedos. -… Talvez você não tenha encontrado a mulher ideal porque… bem, talvez o seu negócio não seja mulher. – os olhos cobalto do homem escureceram em fúria, embora a sua expressão não tenha alterado em nada.

-Você até ontem engatinhava e andava de fraldas, fedelha. O que lhe dá o direito de vir hoje aqui e questionar a minha sexualidade?

-Não estou questionando. – Kohako estava se segurando para não rir da cara do irmão. –Estou apenas afirmando aquilo que você não quer ver. Seu negócio não é um belo par de seios Hee-chan… mas sim… - porém ela não pode terminar, pois teve que sair correndo do quarto antes que a luminária, que Heero lançou, a acertasse.

-Ela mal chegou e já está questionando minha vida… - o homem começou a resmungar, levantando-se da cama e caminhando até o banheiro, batendo a porta com força assim que entrou. –Quem ela pensa que é? Minha mãe? Menininha irritante. – e continuou resmungando por um bom tempo, ora falando em japonês, ora falando em inglês.

* * *

-Esqueça Maxwell! – a voz soou como um trovão que ecoou por todo o andar. Cabeças despontaram por cima dos pequenos cubículos, olhando para a porta no fim do corredor, de onde o grito havia vindo.

-Qual é Fei-fei… - começou a protestar, mas o chinês o cortou novamente.

-É Wufei seu… seu… - um rosnado foi-se ouvido e um barulho de algo se quebrando ecoou pelo andar novamente. As pessoas estavam quase subindo nas divisórias para poderem se aproximar e ouvirem melhor a discussão que se dava na sala do editor.

-A matéria é ótima, vale primeira página.

-Mas você não tem provas, Maxwell. Como você quer que eu publique algo que não tem provas?

-Mas a minha fonte…

-A sua fonte é totalmente duvidosa, além de não querer se revelar. Eu esperava mais de você Maxwell. Primeiro aluno da classe, repórter renomado, e está arriscando jogar a sua carreira de sucesso fora por causa de uma velhaca que _acha_ que viu e ouviu alguma coisa?!

-Chang… - agora as pessoas dariam a sua vida para serem uma mosquinha e poder ver o que estava acontecendo por detrás daquela porta. Para Duo "o brincalhão" Maxwell ter chamado seu editor, principal alvo de suas piadas, pelo nome, pior, pelo sobrenome, a coisa estava extremamente séria e esquentando dentro daquela sala.

-Sem provas, sem matéria. É a regra, e você sabe disso Duo. – Wufei disse com uma voz mais moderada, visivelmente se acalmando.

-Pois bem! Você terá essas provas antes do fechamento dessa edição, ou eu não me chamo Shinigami! – declarou, saindo da sala, e rapidamente todos voltaram aos seus lugares como se nada tivesse acontecido. –Oliver! – gritou e um garoto magricela, de cabelos dourados e sardas aproximou-se hesitante do homem. –Esquente o furgão companheiro, temos trabalho a fazer. – e saiu pisando duro até a sua mesa, batendo com força a sua bolsa contra a madeira e fazendo muitas coisas em cima do móvel pularem. Olhares rapidamente voltaram-se para o homem com uma longa trança, curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo.

–O que foi? – gritou para os enxeridos. –Nunca me viram em um dia de fúria? Vão arrumar o que fazer! – e em um estalo todos voltaram aos seus afazeres. Afinal, Duo Maxwell irritado não era algo nada bonito de se ver.

Em sua sala, Wufei Chang recostou-se em sua cadeira e retirou seus óculos, esfregando os olhos cansados e dando um suspiro. Quando Duo dizia que arrumaria as provas, em nome de Shinigami, ele poderia esperar pois com certeza o americano iria até o inferno para ter a sua matéria publicada. O que ele tinha de talento, ele também tinha de teimosia. Muita teimosia.


	2. Capitulo 2

-Bem vindo ao mundo dos vivos. – a voz cumprimentou quando Heero entrou na cozinha adjacente a sala de estar, olhando absorto para as malas em cima do sofá. Ainda tentava processar que a sua irmã adolescente tinha acabado de chegar do Japão para morar com ele. Sua irmã irritantemente adolescente. E, por um momento insano, ele tinha pensado que ela havia mudado. Afinal, quatro anos, desde a última vez que a vira, era muito tempo. Porém, depois da conversa que tivera assim que ela chegou, provou que ela não tinha mudado em nada. Virou-se para olhar dentro da cozinha e parou abruptamente em seus passos. Correção, ela tinha mudado, e muito. Enquanto estava na cama conversando com ela, ainda grogue de sono e com uma ressaca maldita, não pôde notar muito a jovem que estava lhe provocando. Agora, um banho e várias aspirinas depois, conseguia enxergar melhor a criatura que chamava de irmã.

Ela realmente havia mudado muito em quatro anos. Crescera, porém ainda era mais baixa do que ele no auge de seus 1.80 m de altura. Aquela garotinha magricela de quatorze anos, que voltava furiosa para casa pois os meninos sempre a provocavam a chamando de tábua, agora tinha curvas. Heero estreitou um pouco os olhos, muitas curvas por sinal. A mistura asiática-européia, o que explicava os olhos azuis, deu uma beleza exótica a Kohako assim como tinha dado a Heero. O homem suspirou. Sentia que teria muito trabalho, mas muito trabalho mesmo tentando afastar os urubus que eram os homens dessa cidade.

-Você ainda está aqui? – murmurou irritado, caminhando até a sua cafeteira e preparando seu mágico líquido negro.

-E continuarei aqui por um bom tempo nii-chan, até me formar… - e nisso ela estufou o peito para poder falar. -… em Harvard. – disse orgulhosa, tomando um gole do suco que tinha pegado na geladeira do irmão.

-Meus parabéns. – murmurou o homem, recostando-se na bancada da pia e a olhando atentamente, sentada à mesa.

-O que foi? – ela ergueu uma fina sobrancelha negra diante do olhar sério de Heero.

-Eu estava pensando… eu tinha comprado um presente pela sua admissão em Harvard… - a jovem pulou da cadeira, pondo-se de pé em frente a Heero, com os olhos azuis brilhando como os de uma criança no Natal.

-Você comprou um presente para mim? – perguntou com uma voz melodiosa.

-Sim… mas depois da sua brincadeira de mau gosto de agora pouco… eu estou começando a reconsiderar. – e virou-se para a cafeteira para poder se servir de um pouco de café.

-Eu retiro o que disse, cada sílaba. Posso ver o meu presente agora? Onegai. – falou em tom implorador e Heero deu um raro meio sorriso. Fazia anos que não ouvia ninguém falar em japonês consigo. E, embora o inglês da jovem fosse perfeito, ela ainda deixava escapar algumas coisas em sua língua de origem.

-Talvez. – voltou-se para ela, tomando um gole de seu café.

-Por favor… por favor… por favor… por favor… - segurou na camisa dele, começando a balançá-lo para frente e para trás, enquanto Heero tentava a todo custo manter seu café dentro de sua xícara.

-Ah, está bem. – finalmente cedeu e foi presenteado com mais um daqueles brilhantes sorrisos. Anos de tratamento dentário pareceu valer a pena, pensou o homem. –Me espere aqui. – ordenou, depositando a xícara sobre o balcão e sumindo pelo apartamento. Minutos depois retornou com um pacote bem embrulhado entre as mãos.

-Presente! – Kohako gritou extasiada, arrancando a caixa das mãos do irmão e pulando sobre o sofá, caindo rapidamente sobre as almofadas macias e começando a rasgar o papel colorido. O embrulho durou poucos segundos até que a caixa foi totalmente aberta e a jovem ofegou quando viu o presente. –Heero… - disse em um sussurro.

-Acho que você ainda se interessa por isso, estou certo? E mamãe me escreveu dizendo que a sua estava muito velha, que estava pensando em lhe dar uma de presente por ter passado para Harvard, mas eu disse a ela que faria isso. Como presente de boas vindas também.

-É… perfeita. – disse, retirando a NIKON de dentro da caixa e a olhando com adoração. Passou a alça da câmera sobre o pescoço, a elevando a altura dos olhos para poder observar através da lente. –Eu estava querendo uma dessa mesmo. Obrigada nii-chan.

-Que bom que gostou. – falou, dando um pequeno sorriso diante do entusiasmo da garota. Desde pequena ela sempre adorou fotografia e tornou isso mais que um hobby. Em Shizuoka, onde eles moravam, ela era bem conhecida por sempre andar com uma câmera na mão para cima e para baixo, tirando fotos de tudo e todos. Chegou até a ter um emprego de verão no jornal local como fotógrafa. E isso a levou estar aqui hoje, em Harvard, estudando jornalismo. Pois, além de ser boa com as imagens ela também sabia ser boa com as palavras. Heero não poderia ver a sua irmã em outra profissão que não fosse essa.

-E o que faremos hoje? – Kohako abaixou a câmera e mirou o irmão de maneira sorridente.

-Como?

-Bem, eu estava pensando em ir a Cambridge para dar uma olhada onde eu vou estudar. Pensei que você poderia ir comigo, já que conhece bem o local. – alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Heero também havia estudado em Harvard e fora a pessoa que organizara todos os seus documentos em relação à universidade, o que permitiu a jovem apenas pegar um avião despreocupada, dois dias antes das aulas começarem.

-Eu não posso. – disse o homem, erguendo-se da cadeira onde estava. –Tenho uma pilha de processos me esperando e por isso não vou poder te acompanhar…

-Mas…

-Olha… eu tenho um mapa do campus se você quiser dar uma olhada. E segunda eu vou te levar lá mesmo, então eu te apresento tudo na hora. Não vai ser difícil se encontrar. Sem contar que você deve estar cansada com essa mudança brusca de fuso horário.

-Bem… mas mesmo assim. Trabalhar no sábado Heero? Não acha que é um pouco demais? Creio que nem o presidente trabalha no sábado. – o homem apenas lançou um longo olhar para ela. –Ah, é mesmo, eu esqueci. O presidente não é o sócio majoritário da Yuy-Barton e Associados, a empresa de advocacia mais famosa da cidade. Eu esqueci desse detalhe. Você deve saber que a mamãe e a vovó ficam espalhando para todas as nossas vizinhas que o querido Heero delas é um grande advogado, não sabe? – comentou sarcástica. –Chega a ser nojento o jeito com que elas babam. Gente de cidade pequena é fogo.

-Bem… - retrucou, recolhendo as malas dela. -… o seu quarto é aquela porta a direita, no corredor. Vou levar as suas malas para lá. Fique… à vontade.

-Okay. – respondeu, voltando a sua atenção para a câmera em suas mãos enquanto Heero sumia novamente apartamento adentro.

* * *

Era quase como se fosse uma tocaia, Duo pensou enquanto seus olhos dançavam por detrás dos óculos escuros, observando o movimento intenso do outro lado da rua, dentro do furgão abafado. O verão estava em sua metade e parecia ser o mais quente dos últimos anos. Suas garrafas d'água mal tocavam as suas mãos e já ficavam quentes. Sua jaqueta há muito tempo fora descartada para algum lugar escuro da cabine do carro enquanto sua trança pendia em seu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que suor escorria por sua testa.

-Maxwell. – Oliver chamou, entrando no carro do lado do motorista e batendo a porta rapidamente, entregando mais uma garrafa de água a Duo, que a abriu e entornou o conteúdo garganta abaixo.

-Diga?

-Você tem certeza de que quer que eu faça isso? – perguntou o loiro, incerto, virando-se no banco e catando uma câmera que tinha dentro do carro, voltando-se rapidamente e observando o equipamento em suas mãos.

-Até me arrumarem um fotógrafo, tenho que me virar com o que tenho. E no momento, companheiro, eu só tenho você. – virou-se, dando um sorriso para ele.

-Mas uma foto? Não é mais fácil você procurar dentro da sede do partido por essas provas? Precisa mesmo de foto?

-E você acha que se realmente houver mutreta na situação eles vão me deixar simplesmente observar o orçamento da campanha? E além do mais, eu já fiz isso.

-E então?

-Pode muito bem ser patrocinadores a mais que eles conseguiram. Nada prova que a criatura que está bancando a campanha do Senador Kelly seja o chefe do tráfico da cidade.

-E em que nós ficarmos parados aqui derretendo nesse calor pode nos ajudar?

-Minha fonte…

-Aquela velha gagá que mora nesse prédio velho e caído. – cortou Oliver, observando longamente o prédio. –Que aliás seria uma boa matéria, não acha? O descaso do serviço publico em relação à manutenção dos prédios de moradias populares.

-Se você acha interessante, fale com Sally. Ela é da editoria de cidade… - começou, mas subitamente calou-se, inclinando-se no banco e observando com olhos atentos as duas pessoas que estavam saindo do prédio. –São eles! – quase deu um grito de vitória quando viu o candidato a Senador e o chefe do tráfico de Boston saírem do prédio onde, segundo a sua fonte, eles costumavam se encontrar para poder acertar os gastos da campanha. –Vamos lá Oliver meu caro, faça o seu trabalho.

-Duo… você tem certeza?

-Você me disse que tinha feito curso de fotografia.

-Por duas semanas, larguei por falta de tempo. – o homem soltou um pequeno grunhido, arrancando a câmera da mão do motorista. Não deveria ser tão difícil assim. Afinal, ele tivera aulas de fotografia na faculdade, mas a essa altura do campeonato já esquecera metade do que aprendeu. Não tocava em uma câmera profissional desde que se formou.

-Okay, não vai ser por falta de foto que eu vou ficar sem matéria. – e displicente debruçou-se sobre Oliver, ajeitando a câmera e a apoiando na janela do carro. –Isso, só mais um pouquinho. – murmurou entre dentes enquanto os dois homens paravam ao lado do carro do candidato. Deu um clique e rapidamente pegou uma foto, deu outro clique e conseguiu outra. Quando o os dois homens deram um aperto de mão, Duo quase soltou um grito triunfal, e clicou novamente. –Tudo que eu precisava. Com os documentos que eu consegui e essas fotos, com certeza ele não vai conseguir vaga nem para presidente da associação de moradores de seu bairro. – falou com um sorriso malicioso, o sorriso de Shinigami. E foi com esse sorriso que Duo conseguira a sua fama. Repórter enxerido, era o que muitos consideravam, conseguia revelar a mentira tão perfeita que muitos acreditavam ser verdade. Já ajudara várias pessoas, assim como destruíra a vidas de outras, e geralmente essas outras pertencentes ao alto escalão da hierarquia social. O Deus da Morte, capaz de trazer a desgraça com um simples digitar no computador.

-Quero ver Wufei não aceitar essa agora. Vamos embora Oliver, tenho uma matéria para escrever. – disse sorridente e o garoto ligou o carro, sumindo pela esquina rapidamente.

* * *

Kohako ajeitou novamente a sua blusa, respirando profundamente para poder acalmar o seu coração. Primeiro dia de aula sempre era o mais excitante de todos os dias, ainda mais se você estava em um país totalmente diferente, com uma cultura diferente. Olhou por cima do ombro e percebeu que o carro de Heero já havia sumido. O homem era viciado em trabalho, por Deus. Sempre soube que o seu irmão era o cúmulo do perfeccionismo. Sempre exigente aos extremos consigo mesmo, sempre querendo o melhor, nunca demonstrando muitas emoções, fato que ficou mais acentuado depois que Relena o largou, e às vezes ela sempre brincava com ele o chamando de O Soldado Perfeito. Balançou a cabeça para poder se esquecer disso e entrou no prédio.

Os orbes azuis olhavam tudo a sua volta com extremo interesse, gravando cada detalhe em sua mente, e um sorriso a cada segundo alargava-se em seu rosto. Era um sonho realizado. Além de ter conseguido entrar em uma faculdade de renome no mundo, havia conseguido se livrar de sua família. Deu uma risadinha baixa em relação a isso. Conseguir uma vaga em uma faculdade fora do Japão foi à prioridade dela quando estava terminando o colegial. O fato de ter conseguido entrar em Harvard havia sido conseqüência. Porque, se ainda estivesse em seu país, nesse momento a sua família iria estar enchendo a sua paciência lhe dizendo que o que ela realmente precisava era de um bom casamento, e não de uma carreira. Apesar de o Japão ser uma potência capitalista, isso não mudava o fato de que algumas famílias ainda eram muito tradicionais e conservadoras. E isso incluía a família Yuy. Sua mãe, uma alemã de nascença mas que tinha se mudado para o Japão com os pais quando tinha dez anos, lhe cansara de contar o martírio que havia sido a família permitir que ela e seu pai se casassem. E a mulher fora a primeira a lhe dar apoio quando ela decidiu sair do país.

Continuou a caminhar, absorvendo cada pedaço daquele campus, quando passou por um rapaz no corredor que estava pregando algo em um mural de recados. Parou ao lado dele e pôs-se a observar os vários panfletos presos no quadro.

-Procurando uma vaga? – o rapaz perguntou, depois que terminara de pregar o último panfleto.

-Eu não sei. – disse vagamente. Não seria muita prepotência querer algum emprego ou estágio, tendo acabado de chegar na faculdade? Além do mais, com certeza as empresas ou lugares que ofereciam a vaga estavam procurando por alguém mais experiente.

-Você é nova por aqui? – perguntou o jovem, mirando seus olhos azuis na garota.

-Como você soube?

-Eu tenho o orgulho de dizer que conheço quase todo mundo desse campus. Faço parte da Irmandade Delta K. – e estendeu a mão para ela. –Solo Maxwell. – apresentou-se, com um grande sorriso no rosto jovem.

-Kohako Yuy. – respondeu a garota, recebendo a mão dele em cumprimento.

-E então, Kohako… é oriental não é? Quero dizer, o seu nome, ele é oriental.

-Sim, sou japonesa. – respondeu displicente e voltou seus olhos para os anúncios no mural, até que percebeu que Solo não parava de olhá-la. –O que foi?

-Difícil de acreditar. Você não tem características japonesas.

-Minha mãe é alemã.

-Entendo. Mas e aí? Vai se candidatar a alguma vaga.

-Não seria prepotência minha? Eu acabei de chegar, e nem tive a minha primeira aula. Com certeza estão procurando alguém mais experiente.

-Nem tanto assim… até porque muitas das ofertas são coisas totalmente fora do ramo dos alunos. Atendente de lanchonete, vendedora de loja de cosméticos. Coisas para quem quer uma grana extra.

-Entendo… - murmurou, correndo os seus olhos sobre o quadro, até que algo prendeu a sua atenção. –Hei! – disse animada, arrancando o aviso que Solo tinha acabado de colocar no quadro. –Procura-se fotógrafo profissional… Winner Press. – Solo deu um assobio baixo.

-Winner Press… só tem os melhores, desde que Quatre Winner, filho do dono, assumiu a presidência. Tornou-se o mais famoso jornal do estado.

-Bem, serei então um pouco prepotente. O emprego com certeza será meu. – sorriu, acenando o panfleto. Essa seria uma ótima maneira de estrear a sua NIKON.


	3. Capitulo 3

**N.A: **Bem, como eu falei Karin, estou postando o novo capítulo hoje, só precisava esperar um pouquinho. Mas por que eu estou postando hoje? Bem, vou deixar de sobre aviso que amanhã só entrarei na net para atualizar o flog da ML e nada mais. É que hoje é meu aniversário (sim crianças, estou ficando velha XD), mas amanhã é que vai ser a festa, por isso não estarei na área. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Um presente meu para vocês. Beijões.

* * *

Heero tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, olhando para o relógio a um canto da sala. "Três e meia" pensou, voltando os seus olhos para as pastas de processos na sua frente. Abriu a primeira da pilha, mais um caso de família. Por que sempre lhe mandavam esses casos? Isso era coisa para Hilde resolver, ela sim era especializada em família. Por distração, começou a ler o processo, mas mal terminou de passar os olhos pela primeira linha, os voltou novamente para o relógio na parede. "Três e trinta e um", leu irritado. Maldito tempo que não passava, maldito telefone que não tocava.

-Heero? – Trowa bateu na porta do escritório do amigo, entrando antes mesmo que esse lhe desse licença.

-Algum problema? – perguntou o japonês com uma voz monocórdia, tentando se concentrar nos processos na sua frente.

-Eu é que pergunto. Na audiência de hoje de manhã você me parecia um pouco aéreo. Algo errado? – o homem caminhou até o japonês, puxando a cadeira em frente a mesa desse e sentando-se nela.

-Kohako. – foi tudo o que o homem respondeu e Trowa franziu o cenho, não entendendo a situação.

-Sua irmã. – disse o homem de olhos verdes depois de um tempo. Heero havia lhe falado incessantemente, o que era um marco, sobre a vinda da irmã mais nova aos EUA. E agora parecia que a adolescente estava começando a lhe dar mais dor de cabeça que o promotor Zechs Marquise quando eles batiam de frente em um caso.

-Ela ligou dizendo que iria hoje, depois da faculdade, ver uma proposta de emprego. A garota não está nem setenta e duas hora no país e já vai arrumar um emprego.

-E isso não é bom? Mostra independência, maturidade, responsabilidade. Coisas muito difíceis em jovens na idade dela.

-Ela é muito menina para ter um emprego. – murmurou o homem sério, abrindo uma outra pasta, um processo criminal dessa vez. Trowa o viu voltar-se com ardor ao trabalho e deu um meio sorriso.

-Não conhecia esse seu lado, Heero. – falou suavemente, sempre com a face relaxada e sem emoções. Às vezes o homem conseguia levar um advogado da contraparte a loucura, pois nunca se deixava exaltar e sempre sabia guiar as testemunhas de acordo com a sua vontade. Claro que ninguém enlouquecia mais promotores e advogados que Heero, o homem que não sentia. Muitos diziam que ele era o único espécime vivo de um transplante de coração.

-Que lado? – perguntou o japonês, desinteressado.

-Esse seu lado super protetor. – declarou, sem alterar o tom de voz.

-Kohako, enquanto estiver estudando e morando sob o meu teto, é minha responsabilidade. Normal que eu me preocupe. Não sou uma pedra de gelo como as pessoas insistem em me classificar. – retrucou sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

-Fale isso para as milhares de mulheres que já passaram pela sua cama.

-E que também passaram pela sua. Não apenas as mulheres… mas os homens também. – deu um sorriso sardônico por detrás da folha que lia e Trowa retribuiu o sorriso. Sabia que Heero não o julgava pelas suas opções, mas gostava de provocá-lo do mesmo modo que ele o provocava.

-Mesmo assim, quantos anos têm a sua irmã mesmo? Sim, dezoito. Acho que ela sabe se cuidar, não é mesmo? Aliás… - começou o moreno de olhos verdes, totalmente sério, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. -… quando você vai me apresentá-la? – perguntou e em um rompante a cabeça de Heero se ergueu, prendendo a íris azul nas verdes do homem a sua frente. Conhecia Trowa desde os tempos de faculdade e no quesito relacionamentos curtos, ele era igual ou pior do que Heero. E quanto mais longe mantivesse a sua irmã do campo de visão do outro advogado, melhor.

-Kohako não é para o seu bico, Trowa. Vai flertar com a sua secretária e fique longe da minha irmã. – rebateu em um tom possessivo e Trowa soltou uma gargalhada.

-Super protetor. – provocou, levantando-se da cadeira e ajeitando o seu terno, saindo da sala ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

-Três e quarenta. – Heero disse depois que Trowa saiu, olhando para o relógio na parede. Essa tarde seria muito longa, com certeza.

* * *

Parou em frente ao balcão e debruçou-se sobre ele, quase se erguendo do chão. Olhou para o homem que se sentava atrás da mureta de mármore e lhe sorriu. O recepcionista ergueu os olhos, que rapidamente voltaram-se para o decote da blusa da jovem. Kohako quis gargalhar. Homens, eles eram sempre tão previsíveis em certas situações.

-Com licença? – falou com uma voz melodiosa.

-Sim? – o homem ergueu os óculos escuros, que haviam escorregado no momento em que ele olhou para o decote, pela ponte do nariz, mirando a jovem com seriedade.

-Me disseram que eu deveria procurar um tal de… - a garota puxou o panfleto em suas mãos para olhar o nome de contato. -… Howard para o emprego de fotógrafo. – o senhor, com uma estranha camisa havaiana, óculos escuros e cabelos grisalhos ergueu-se da cadeira e a olhou por cima do balcão para a garota, desde as pernas bem torneadas ao decote generoso que estava a mostra.

-Eu sou Howard. – disse e estendeu a mão para ela. Kohako desceu do balão e recuou um passo, olhando desconfiada para a mão estendida.

-Você é Howard? O que você estava fazendo na mesa do recepcionista então?

-Esperando… - começou a explicar mais foi interrompido por um jovem que se aproximou dele com várias caixas, que emitiam um aroma gostoso de comida. –Meu lanche.

-Aqui está sr. Howard. – disse o rapaz, entregando a caixa ao homem e recebendo seu pagamento, indo embora rapidamente para poder continuar as suas entregas.

-Então você está aqui pelo emprego de fotógrafa? – Howard começou a andar com as caixas em direção aos elevadores e Kohako não viu outra opção senão seguí-lo.

-Isso mesmo senhor. – retrucou, entrando com o homem no elevador assim que esse chegou. Howard a olhou novamente de cima a baixo, curioso.

-Você me parece ser bem nova para ter alguma experiência.

-Eu tenho um certificado de um curso que fiz no Japão por dois anos, sem contar que tenho experiência em trabalhos de freela além de um emprego de verão que tive no jornal da minha cidade.

-Tira fotos profissionalmente há quantos anos?

-Oito, senhor.

-Quantos anos você tem? – continuou a perguntar sempre em um tom profissional.

-Er… dezoito. – disse incerta, pois às vezes ser muito jovem não era bom diante de um emprego. Ainda mais quando se era dentro de uma grande empresa.

-Você é muito nova menina, não posso garantir nada se não te vir com uma câmera na mão. Sem contar que esperávamos um profissional formado, ou ao menos quase lá. O que procuramos aqui é o repórter fotográfico. Um jornalista.

-Eu faço jornalismo. – ela interrompeu bruscamente.

-Verdade? – Howard a olhou por sobre os óculos, e depois voltou o seu olhar para o painel do elevador para ver em que andar estavam. –Começou a estudar quando?

-Er… hoje. – respondeu em um murmúrio e o homem riu.

-Não acha que é muita prepotência?

-Acho, mas não vou morrer se não tentar.

-Menina, se eu te der o emprego, no máximo como estagiara…

-Emprego não remunerado?

-Talvez sim, talvez não, depende de o quão boa você é. O sr. Winner sempre gosta de investir em novos talentos.

-Acho que sobrevivo. – o elevador parou e as portas se abriram, permitindo a saída dos dois.

-Bem, então melhor me apresentar direito. Sou Howard, editor chefe dessa pequena zona de guerra. – e indicou o andar onde eles estavam, onde várias pessoas trabalhavam em suas mesas, em meio a conversas, comentários e barulhos. Uma autêntica redação de jornal. O home viu os olhos azuis da menina brilharem e percebeu que talvez ela fosse um bom investimento. –Lá no final do corredor fica a sala de Silvia Noventa, ela é a chefe de reportagem, tem que falar com ela para conseguir alguma coisa. – Kohako acenava positivamente para tudo o que o homem dizia. –Bem, boa sorte garota. Espero realmente te ver por aí. – se despediu e seguiu para a sua sala.

A jovem seguiu em direção a sala que foi indicada por Howard, parando em frente a porta dessa e dando uma leve batida.

-Pode entrar. – veio a permissão de dentro da sala e a garota abriu a porta vagarosamente, entrando no local. –Pois não? – Silvia ergueu os olhos para a morena que tinha acabado de entrar, com uma expressão indagadora no rosto.

-Eu vim pelo emprego de fotógrafa. – a mulher levantou-se detrás da mesa, jogando seus cabelos claros por cima do ombro e caminhando elegantemente em direção a garota, a avaliando de cima abaixo. Soltou um pequeno "hum" de dentro da garganta e depois caminhou até um armário no canto da sala, o abrindo rapidamente.

-Sabe usar isso? – perguntou, entregando um rolo de filme e uma câmera para a jovem.

-Sei. – respondeu Kohako, recolhendo o material lhe oferecido.

-Você tem algum currículo? – Silvia perguntou, voltando-se para a sua mesa e sentando-se, olhando intensamente para a garota que estava distraída colocando o filme na máquina.

-Bem… - a morena começou. -… eu não tive tempo de fazer nenhum currículo. Peguei o aviso no mural da faculdade e vim direto para cá. – Silvia acenou com a cabeça em compreensão.

-Não posso te dar o emprego se você não tem currículo.

-Bem, eu tenho os telefones de onde já trabalhei, lá no Japão. – tentou emendar, essa chance parecia muito boa para ser jogada fora. Recebeu como resposta um outro aceno positivo de cabeça.

-Certo… Vamos fazer o seguinte… - deixou a frase no ar, esperando que a jovem lhe desse o seu nome.

-Kohako Yuy.

-Srta. Yuy, você vai sair com um de nossos repórteres para poder fazer uma prova de campo, enquanto eu ligo para o telefone que você falou para poder pedir referências. – e estendeu um pedaço de papel e caneta, onde Kohako anotou o telefone do jornal onde trabalhou e do curso que fez. –Lucy? – Silvia chamou pelo telefone.

-Sim srta. Noventa?

-Mande o Maxwell a minha sala.

-Sim senhorita. – desligou o telefone e pegou o papel com os números que Kohako escrevera.

-Hum… posso fazer uma pergunta? – Kohako interrompeu o breve silêncio que imperou na sala.

-Claro. – respondeu Silvia com um pequeno sorriso.

-Ouvi dizer que o Winner Press é um renomado jornal, que ganhou força desde que Quatre Winner assumiu a presidência. Por que há falta de fotógrafos nesse jornal? – a chefe de reportagem deu uma pequena risada, virando-se para a garota com os olhos brilhando em divertimento.

-Temos repórteres fotográficos, o problema é que nenhum dele se habilita a trabalhar com Duo Maxwell.

-Por quê?

-Reclamam dizendo que ele se mente em muita encrenca… que é muito enxerido. – a mulher levantou-se novamente da mesa e caminhou até a garota, parando ao lado dela. –Antes de lhe mandar nessa prova de campo, você tem certeza que quer mesmo esse emprego? Muitos já recusaram quando souberam que teriam que trabalhar com o Shinigami. – Kohako apenas piscou confusa. O que havia de errado com esse tal de Duo? Como se respondendo a sua pergunta, a porta do escritório abriu bruscamente e um homem, beirando os seus vinte seis anos, mas com uma expressão marota e jovial, contendo uma longa trança, entrou no aposento.

-Chamou grande chefe? – disse sorridente.

-Parabéns pela sua matéria sobre o senador, Duo. – falou a mulher, sorrindo para ele. –Primeira capa, grande escândalo. A Suprema Corte já está se mexendo por causa disso. – o rapaz fez uma reverência exagerada, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Muito obrigado, ó magnânima.

-E Shinigami atacou novamente.

-E com força. Mas diga minha bela chefe, por que me chamou aqui?

-Temos uma vítima, Duo. – Silvia apontou para a jovem que segurava uma câmera entre as mãos, olhando toda a cena intrigada. –Essa é Kohako Yuy, e está se candidatando a vaga de fotógrafa. – Duo abriu um grande sorriso malicioso e caminhou até e menina, dando uma volta ao redor dela.

-Fotógrafa? – parou em frente a garota, mirando seus olhos azul-violeta nos azuis cobalto dela. –Garota, você está mais para modelo.

-Não gosto de posar para fotos. – respondeu automaticamente e Duo riu.

-Bem, não tem problema. Quero uma profissional e não uma modelo, mesmo. – passou um braço sobre os ombros dela. –Posso ficar com ela? Ela é tão bonitinha.

-Ela precisa fazer um teste de campo primeiro.

-"timo. Eu estava justamente vindo aqui para lhe pedir uma máquina. Hoje tem o depoimento do nosso querido candidato a re-eleição, senador Kelly, e eu preciso dessa matéria.

-Então aí está a sua garota. Pode levá-la. – disse Silvia e rapidamente recebeu um abraço apertado do rapaz.

-Obrigado. Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – abriu mais um de seus famosos sorrisos dentro da redação.

-Vai logo Duo.

-Okay. – o americano segurou na mão de Kohako, a puxando para fora da sala e já gritando no meio do caminho. –Oliver!

-Sim Duo! – a cabeça de Oliver surgiu por cima de um dos cubículos.

-Esquente o motor amigo. Temos uma matéria… - puxou a mão da morena, quase a erguendo no ar. -… e temos um fotógrafo. – disse entusiasmado e Oliver sorriu, indo rapidamente para a garagem preparar a van. –Você vai adorar isso daqui. – Duo virou-se para Kohako, que ainda estava zonza com o furacão que parecia ser aquele homem. –E espero que goste de grandes emoções. Porque comigo, minha cara, não há vida parada. – e foi em direção aos elevadores, pegando a sua bolsa rapidamente assim que passou perto de sua mesa, arrastando a japonesa consigo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**N.A: **_Ainda de ressaca, mas lúcida o suficiente para vir aqui e postar um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem. Beijões.  
_

* * *

-Com esse bando de gente vai ser difícil conseguir alguma coisa. – Duo resmungou, colocando a fita dentro do seu gravador e olhando por cima da cabeça das dezenas de repórteres e fotógrafos em frente à delegacia. –Se não fosse por mim esses idiotas nem estariam sabendo sobre o que estava acontecendo.

-Sempre se vangloriando, heim Maxwell? – uma mulher aproximou-se do trio, dando um sorriso enviesado para ele.

-Srta. Une, o que a editora chefe do Daily Notice está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o homem com um certo desdém.

-Você acha que eu mandaria um repórter para poder cobrir essa matéria? O senador Kelly era o que tinha a maior popularidade entre os eleitores, e agora com esse escândalo, não deixaria um furo como esse na mão de qualquer um. – comentou pressurosa, jogando os cabelos castanhos por sobre o ombro.

-Certo, eu deveria esperar isso. Afinal, no Daily Notice não tem repórter que preste. – rebateu malicioso, fechando o gravador com um estalo e dando um sorriso matreiro a Une, embrenhando-se rapidamente na multidão de jornalistas. Une apenas ficou alguns segundos perto do furgão do Winner Press, olhando com superioridade para os dois jovens que estavam encostados no carro, e depois voltou para junto do restante da imprensa.

-Não entendi. – Kohako voltou-se para Oliver, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Lady Une foi professora de Duo na faculdade, e os dois nunca se bateram muito bem sabe. Apesar de ter a fama de ser um repórter que pode acabar com a vida de alguém apenas com uma matéria, Duo ainda sim é um profissional com ética. Ele apenas joga uma matéria no jornal se tiver certeza de que ela é 100% verdadeira. Nunca mentir, é o lema dele. Agora aquela mulher lá… - o rapaz indicou com a cabeça a morena alta e esguia em meio à multidão. -… ética não faz bem parte do seu vocabulário. Por isso eles não se entendem, diferença de opinião.

-Escuta… se Duo é tão talentoso assim, porque ele ainda não foi promovido? – perguntou a garota, curiosa, ajeitando a câmera em suas mãos.

-Porque ele simplesmente não quer. Sr. Winner, presidente do jornal, o editor de país, Sr. Chang, e ele estudaram juntos. Quando Quatre Winner assumiu a presidência do jornal feito pela sua família, chamou os amigos para trabalharem com ele. Depois de alguns meses como repórter, Wufei Chang foi promovido a editor, pois sempre foi muito observador e perfeccionista, perfeito para o cargo. Sempre soube selecionar as melhores matérias. Duo também foi promovido, mas recusou a oferta. Disse que prefere ficar nas ruas, apurar as coisas, que não tem saco de ficar dentro de uma sala o dia inteiro. Bem, você pôde perceber que Maxwell não é _nada_ ativo, não é? – terminou o relato e riu um pouco, fazendo Kohako dar um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu notei. Também fiquei sabendo que ele tem fama de encrenqueiro.

-Coisas das más línguas. Duo tem tantos inimigos quanto tem amigos, por isso trabalhar com ele pode ser um pouco _arriscado_. Ele não mede limites para conseguir o que quer. Tem certeza que você quer esse emprego? Ser parceiro de Duo é viver uma eterna aventura.

-Bem, me parece bem interessante então. – retrucou a jovem, passando a alça da câmera sobre o pescoço. –Agora eu só preciso arrumar uma maneira de conseguir uma foto. – disse, olhando para o aglomerado do outro lado da rua. Nunca conseguiria se infiltrar no meio daquele bando de fotógrafos enormes, que mais pareciam um armário. Com os seus 1.68 m de altura seria meio difícil quebrar aquela barreira humana.

-Esqueci de mencionar que Duo também é bastante exigente com o que quer.

-Eu também. – murmurou Kohako, vendo que havia um movimento por detrás das portas de vidro da delegacia. O senador com certeza estava sendo liberado, e precisava tirar uma foto dele. Olhou a sua volta, procurando um ponto que pudesse usar para se sobrepor a multidão, até que virou-se para a van. Abaixou-se rapidamente, catando algumas pedras soltas do asfalto e pisou no pára-choque no carro, começando a escalar o veículo.

-Mesmo que você consiga tirar daí de cima, vai ser meio difícil pegar o rosto do homem. – Oliver comentou, observando com interesse a garota ajoelhada no teto da van.

-Vamos ver se não. – rebateu Kohako, pegando uma das pedras em sua mão e jogando em direção a multidão assim que o senador saiu, sendo escoltado por seguranças, indo em direção ao carro. Deu um pequeno grito de vitória quando viu a cabeça do homem se erguer e ele esfregar uma parte dela com a mão, virando-se para todos os lados para saber de onde tinha vindo a pedra. Quando ele virou-se em direção a ela, a jovem começou a apertar o disparador da máquina freneticamente. Como não viu quem tinha jogado a pedra, o homem entrou no carro e sumiu, cantando pneus, da frente da delegacia.

-Nenhuma declaração. O cara 'tá ferrado, deveria era mesmo abrir a boca para ver se limpava um pouco a sua barra. – Duo aproximou-se do carro, jogando o gravador em suas mãos pela janela do veículo em cima do banco de passageiros.

-O assessor de imprensa dele deve tê-lo aconselhado a ficar calado. – Kohako comentou, atraindo a atenção de Duo para a garota em cima do furgão.

-E o que você está fazendo aí em cima? – perguntou o americano, com um sorriso divertido.

-Você não disse que queria uma foto do homem saindo da delegacia? Estava fazendo a sua foto.

-Daí de cima?

-Queria que eu fizesse de onde? Você já viu o tamanho daqueles brutamontes? Eu poderia até bater neles para tirá-los do caminho, mas aí eu que iria sair no jornal, não é? _Fotógrafa espanca colegas de profissão_. – falou, traçando uma linha com as mãos no ar, como se estivesse destacando uma manchete de jornal.

-Você tem que ser contratada garota. Nem que eu tenha que perturbar o Q, eu vou ter você como minha parceira. – disse Duo, já gostando do modo como a garota trabalhava. Os dois pareciam ter uma certa sintonia que era o necessário para se o melhor na profissão.

-Melhor voltarmos à redação para ver como ficaram as fotos da Kohako, pois se Silvia não aprovar, não vai ter senhor Winner que mude a decisão dela, você sabe disse Duo. – Oliver comentou, entrando no carro e já ligando o veículo.

-Eu dobro os dois, apenas basta um pouquinho de jeito. – respondeu Duo, ajudando Kohako a descer do carro. –E muita lábia.

-Que é o que não lhe falta, não é? – Oliver provocou e Duo riu.

* * *

-Seis e trinta e cinco. – Heero murmurou, tomando seu enésimo copo de café e olhando fixamente para o relógio na parede. –Ela ainda não me ligou. – resmungou, tamborilando mais os dedos sobre a mesa. –É isso! – levantou-se bruscamente de sua cadeira, caminhando até o sofá que tinha a um canto de sua sala e sentando-se pesadamente nele. –Eu vou dar um celular para essa garota. – e continuou resmungando uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração, bebendo o seu café já frio.

-Heero? – Trowa entrou no escritório do amigo, sem nem ao menos bater. –Temos um cliente. – disse sem rodeios, caminhando até o japonês e parando na sua frente. Heero ergueu os olhos azuis e mirou a expressão séria do amigo.

-O expediente acabou, mande voltar amanhã. – murmurou, levantando-se e caminhando até a sua mesa, recolhendo os processos e começando a atulhá-los em sua pasta.

-A questão não é ele voltar amanhã, mas sim a grandiosidade de seu caso. – murmurou o homem, sentando-se em frente a mesa do amigo, elegantemente. –Você deve ter lido os jornais ultimamente, não deve? – o japonês apenas olhou para o colega de trabalho, ponderando se deveria responder aquela pergunta idiota. Ele sempre lia os jornais, gostava de se manter informado. –Foi uma pergunta retórica, Yuy. – Trowa respondeu rapidamente ao ver o olhar do amigo. –De qualquer maneira com certeza está a par do caso do Senador Kelly.

-Acusado de tráfico de drogas e uso de dinheiro ilícito para sua campanha de re-eleição ao senado. Sim, o que tem ele? – perguntou, abaixando-se para poder pegar no carpete uma caneta que tinha derrubado da mesa.

-Ele está lá fora, pedindo para falar com você. – Heero ergueu-se tão rápido que o movimento brusco fez os cabelos já revoltos ficarem ainda mais bagunçados.

-Como? Não sei se o que os jornais falam é totalmente verdadeiro… mas o sujeito está com lama até o pescoço, Trowa. – falou com uma voz desprovida de emoções.

-E é por isso que ele procurou os melhores, para poder livrá-lo dessa confusão que ele se meteu. – Heero olhou longamente para o moreno a sua frente, sentando-se vagarosamente em sua cadeira, cruzando as mãos em frente ao queixo e apoiando a cabeça sobre elas.

-Acha mesmo que é bom para a imagem de nossa firma defendermos esse cara? – perguntou lentamente, prendendo seus olhos nos do amigo.

-Não somos ninguém para julgar nada, sabe disso Heero, quem julga é o Juiz.

-Que será…?

-Treize Khushrenada. – Heero sentou-se ereto, descruzando as suas mãos e as apoiando no descanso da cadeira.

-Vai ser um caso difícil.

-Sim, Treize é famoso por ser difícil de levar…

-Mas também é justo e imparcial, sabe farejar mentiras a distância. Mas não é o juiz que me interessa, quem é o promotor? – perguntou, embora soubesse que era inútil. Em um caso com grande repercussão como esse, o promotor só poderia ser uma pessoa.

-Zechs Marquise. – sentenciou Trowa. Ele sabia que era só falar o nome do loiro que Heero pegaria o caso rapidamente. Os dois eram conhecidos por suas disputas acirradas nos tribunais. –Quanto está à cotação? Dois a dois? Quem vai desempatar dessa vez? Será que você vai vencer, ou ele? – o homem brincou, vendo a expressão de Heero ficar ainda mais fechada.

-Mande o senador entrar. – o japonês soltou um pequeno suspiro, enquanto Trowa erguia-se da cadeira onde estava. –Talvez falando com ele o tempo passe mais rápido.

-Sua irmã ainda não deu noticias? Talvez ela tenha conseguido o emprego e por isso não tenha tido tempo de te ligar.

-Pare de se justificar por ela, isso não vai diminuir a bronca que ela irá levar quando chegar em casa. – resmungou o homem, ajeitando a sua gravata e desenrolando as mangas de sua camisa, para poder ganhar um ar mais formal.

-Ela sabe falar a nossa língua, não sabe? Sabe o endereço de sua casa. Você me disse quê, assim como você, ela também aprendeu artes marciais quando era pequena. Creio que ela ficará bem.

-Mas ela nunca esteve aqui na América. – Heero murmurou, vestindo o paletó de seu terno.

-Melhor eu mandar o senador entrar antes que você tenha um surto por causa da sua irmã. Realmente, Yuy, esse é um lado seu que eu pensei que morreria antes de conhecer.

-Ah, cala boca. – disse mal humorado enquanto Trowa saia da sala para falar com o novo cliente da firma.

* * *

-Hum… bom… muito bom… - Wufei comentava baixinho à medida que ia passando as fotos em suas mãos. –Gostei dessa, o ângulo ficou bom. Acho que seria boa para a sua matéria, Duo. – comentou mais uma vez, os olhos ainda presos nas fotos. Do outro lado da mesa, Kohako lançou um olhar para Duo, que sorriu e fez um sinal positivo com os polegares.

-E então sr. Chang? – perguntou incerta, torcendo os dedos de uma mão com a outra, os estalando de vez em quando.

-Você tem talento, isso não se pode negar. – Wufei jogou as fotos sobre a mesa, olhando diretamente nos olhos da jovem, que ainda estava em pé a sua frente e parecia tensa.

-Talento? – Duo deu um salto e rapidamente pôs-se de pé, caminhando até Kohako e passando um braço sobre os ombros dela, a abraçando fortemente. –Essa menina é um gênio. E eu senti sintonia, Fei-fei, me entende?

-É Wufei… - ia começar a corrigir o amigo, quando viu o sorriso maroto no rosto dele. –Esqueça, não sei porque ainda tento. De qualquer maneira, Silvia me falou sobre os trabalhos que você fez no Japão, e juntando com essa pequena prova de campo, eu não vejo porque não. Parece que você e o imbecil do Maxwell…

-Hei! – Duo gritou, com uma expressão indignada. –Eu ainda estou na sala.

-… se entenderam bem, mesmo nas poucas horas que passaram. – Wufei continuou, ignorando o protesto de Duo. –Sendo assim… - o chinês levantou-se e estendeu uma mão para Kohako, que a recebeu prontamente. -… seja bem-vinda ao Winner Press.

-Muito obrigada sr. Chang. – a jovem abriu um grande sorriso e sentiu o ar sumir dos pulmões quando foi envolvida em um abraço poderoso de Duo.

-Eu estou tão feliz! Finalmente eu tenho uma fotógrafa. Bem-vinda à família Kk!

-Kk? – indagou a garota, olhando por cima do ombro de Duo para Wufei, que tentava a todo custo esconder um sorriso. –Gostou? É o seu novo apelido, tem algo contra ele?

-Iie Duo-san. – respondeu e o americano fez uma expressão totalmente confusa.

-Me chamou de quê?

-Desculpe, é japonês, às vezes eu deixo deslizar.

-Você é japonesa? – o rapaz de trança a olhou de cima abaixo, depois mirou as íris estupidamente azuis da garota. –Você está usando lentes de contato?

-Minha mãe é alemã. – foi a resposta automática dela cada vez que alguém questionava a sua etnia.

-Bem, agora que você é minha nova parceira, o que você acha de eu te dar uma carona para casa? – começou a tagarelar, segurando na mão da garota e a arrastando sala afora.

-Obrigada novamente sr. Chang. – Kohako ainda conseguiu dizer enquanto era carregada por Duo.

-Me diga uma coisa? – o americano falava a mil por segundos, mesmo eles estando dentro do elevador. A jovem apenas se perguntava como ele conseguia respirar entre uma frase e outra. –Você veio de onde? Nasceu aqui mesmo em Boston? Veio de fora, de outro estado, de outro país?

-Eu vim do Japão, vim para estudar em Harvard. – conseguiu responder quando ele lhe deu uma brecha para falar. Deu um pequeno sorriso, com certeza Duo conseguiria interpretar um monólogo sem dificuldade alguma.

-Harvard? Eu tenho um irmão que estuda em Harvard. Medicina, segundo ano, tem estômago ele. Mas na minha família profissão de ninguém bate com ninguém. Meu pai é engenheiro mecânico, aposentado é claro, hoje ele tem uma oficina de fundo de quintal de onde tira uma renda extra. Minha mãe é produtora, mas depois que se divorciou do meu pai resolveu tentar um emprego melhor em Los Angeles. Quando dá eu sempre vou visitá-la nas férias. E eu… bem eu fiz jornalismo porque gosto de escrever. Mas me diga, você veio sozinha para a América?

-Não… - Kohako conseguiu processar uma resposta, mesmo estando tão absorta com a rapidez com que Duo falava. -… Eu vim morar com o meu irmão. Ele já vive aqui há alguns anos.

-Bom… mas se você precisar de um tour pela cidade pode contar comigo, parceira. Se bem quê, nesse emprego você vai conhecer cada buraco daqui. Ah, chegamos. – calou-se um pouco quando o elevador finalmente parou na garagem, abrindo as suas portas. Caminhou a passos largos em direção a uma moto que estava parada entre duas caminhonetes, e puxou o capacete sobre ela. –Melhor colocar. – entregou o capacete à garota, abrindo o selim da moto para poder pegar um reserva que estava dentro dele, e depois enfiou a sua bolsa no espaço vazio. Kohako segurou o capacete entre as mãos, olhando estranhamente para a moto a sua frente.

-O que foi? Nunca andou de moto?

-Não.

-Não esquenta, é fácil, basta ter equilíbrio. Você tem equilíbrio e reflexos rápidos?

-Tenho, mas…

-Então sobe aí. – dando de ombros, Kohako colocou o capacete e subiu na moto, prendendo a mochila firmemente entre o seu corpo e o deu Duo e passando os braços em volta da cintura dele. Com um solavanco, Duo deu a ignição na motocicleta e em segundos ambos ganharam as ruas de Boston.

Uma hora depois a moto com ambos os passageiros estacionava na calçada em frente a um luxuoso prédio residencial de Boston. Duo retirou o capacete e olhou para o edifício, soltando um pequeno assobio.

-Seu irmão mora aí? – perguntou, voltando os olhos para o hall de entrada, impecável. –Deve ter muita grana.

-Bem, ele é dono do próprio negócio, junto com um amigo, acho que é um dos melhores da cidade.

-Não duvido. E eu ainda morando com o meu pai. – disse divertido.

-O seu salário não é bom? Pelo que já ouvi de você no primeiro dia, achei que você fosse bem remunerado.

-Não me entenda mal. – Duo riu diante da expressão da garota. –Q paga muito bem os seus funcionários. Mas acontece que é muito mais prático dividir despesas com a família do que morar sozinho. E além do mais, na minha casa só tem eu e meu pai. Vez ou outra meu irmão aparece para ficar conosco. Sem contar que a casa é grande, e eu não queria deixar meu pai sozinho lá.

-Entendo. Mas e se você arrumar uma namorada e… sei lá… se casar? Vão morar com o seu pai? – o americano gargalhou diante da pergunta inocente dela. Às vezes Kohako fazia uma expressão que parecia de uma menininha curiosa.

-Primeiro eu encontro grandes impossibilidades nessa coisa de ter uma _namorada_.

-Por quê? Você é um homem bonito. – disse e rapidamente corou.

-Oras, obrigado. – Duo respondeu, divertido com o elogio dela. –Mas mulheres e eu apenas nos entendemos no quesito amizade, se você me compreende. – a japonesa olhou longamente para o seu novo parceiro de trabalho, para logo depois piscar intensamente.

-Ah… sim, entendi! Mas e se você arrumar um… _namorado_?

-Aí é mais homem deixando o assento da privada levantado naquela casa. – respondeu e a garota soltou uma grande gargalhada. Tinha realmente gostado do Duo. Ele era inteligente, divertido e bem humorado. Se não fosse por um detalhe, talvez até tentaria investir nele. Era de uma pessoa assim que Heero estaria precisando na sua vida. _"… __nenhuma mulher que encontrei até hoje me satisfez." _As palavras de Heero voltaram rapidamente a sua mente. "Nenhuma mulher, heim?" Pensou, com um sorriso traquinas surgindo no rosto.

-Bem, Duo, obrigada mesmo pela carona. – disse, descendo da moto e entregando o capacete a ele. –E se eu bem conheço o meu nii-chan ele deve estar nesse momento andando de um lado para o outro na sala do apartamento, como uma fera enjaulada, se perguntando onde raios eu me meti.

-Eu até entendo, primeiros dias na cidade e você até conseguiu um emprego. Quanto tempo o seu irmão deve ter levado para poder fazer o mesmo?

-Muito tempo… se você conhecesse o meu irmão… - "o que eu espero que seja logo, pois eu vou dar um jeito nisso." -… veria que ele é o sujeito mais anti-social do universo. – Duo ensaiou uma tremida, dando uma careta.

-Anti-social? Realmente não é comigo minha cara. Mas se ele tiver os seus olhos, quem sabe até podemos ser amigos.

-Quem sabe. – respondeu, dando um sorriso enigmático. –A gente se vê amanhã. – e entrou no prédio, pronta para encarar a fera que estaria a esperando em casa.


	5. Capitulo 5

-Cheguei! – Duo chamou, entrando na casa e jogando as suas chaves sobre o móvel ao lado da porta. –Alguma alma dentro desse pequeno antro? – perguntou divertido, abrindo a porta do armário que tinha ao lado da porta e jogando a sua jaqueta dentro dele, caminhando logo depois pelo corredor, já retirando seus sapatos e jogando a um canto perto da escada, indo para a sala e caindo no sofá macio, pegando o controle sobre as almofadas e ligando a tv.

-Chegou cedo hoje, heim? – Solo despontou da cozinha, já trazendo entre os dedos uma garrafa de cerveja e entregando ao irmão.

-Você é um anjo, já te falei que eu te adoro? – retrucou com um sorriso ao rapaz mais novo.

-Me adora agora, mas quando éramos mais novos vivia pegando no meu pé. – respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Duo e, assim como o irmão, esticando as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro.

-Eu sempre disse à mamãe que eu preferia uma bicicleta a um irmão, agora agüenta.

-Mal agradecido, eu cansei de te tirar de encrencas, e você sabe por quê?

-Por que você me ama e me adora?

-Porque você um chantageador, isso sim.

-Ah, Solo, não venha com toda essa demonstração de amor e carinho para o meu lado, senão eu vou chorar. – e fingiu secar uma lágrima imaginária no canto do olho.

-Você não presta Duo. – Solo riu diante das brincadeiras do irmão.

-Mas o que você está fazendo em casa? – perguntou Duo, trocando os canais enquanto dava um gole em sua cerveja.

-Dei uma carona a uma conhecida até o Winner Press, e depois resolvi que já que era caminho, eu poderia dar uma passada para ver como vocês estão.

-Conhecida no Winner Press? – virou-se para o irmão mais novo. –Por acaso você está falando da Kk?

-Kk? Quem é Kk? – Solo fez-se de desentendido, voltando a sua atenção para a tv e tomando um gole de sua cerveja. Duo ao ver a expressão do irmão já adivinhara tudo. O rapaz tinha encontrado com a Kohako, e tinha caído nos encantos dele. Ele mesmo, se fosse hetero, também cairia nos encantos da japonesinha. Porque, para uma oriental, ela estava longe dos estereótipos que ele conhecia. E aqueles olhos azuis ainda matariam alguém, com certeza.

-Oras, quem é Kk. Morena, estatura mediana, bonita, cabelos negros, olhos encantadoramente azuis…

-Ah, deve ser a Kohako de quem você está falando.

-Ah, deve ser a Kohako de quem você está falando. – Duo caçoou. –Me diga, você deu o folheto, que eu pedi para você colocar no mural da faculdade, a ela assim que a viu, ou foi outra coisa?

-Para começo de conversa, eu nem cheguei a mencionar que tinha um irmão que trabalhava no WP, e ela viu o panfleto sozinha.

-Hum. – foi tudo o que o homem respondeu, voltando a sua atenção para a tv. Longos minutos de silêncio depois:

-E aí? Ela conseguiu o emprego? – Duo ainda permaneceu calado e Solo quase teve vontade de arrancar um por um os fios longos e castanhos do irmão, pois com certeza ele sabia que ele estava morrendo de curiosidade. Uma característica básica da família Maxwell. –Duo! – sacudiu o rapaz mais velho pela manga da camisa, e os olhos violetas voltaram-se da tv para Solo.

-Como? Desculpe, perguntou alguma coisa? – falou inocentemente.

-Argh! – Solo bufou, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e fazendo seus cabelos castanhos, iguais ao do irmão mas consideravelmente mais curtos, ficarem rebeldes com o movimento. –Ela conseguiu o emprego?

-Ah, sim, conseguiu. É a minha nova fotógrafa. – respondeu Duo, dando outra golada em sua cerveja. Rapidamente o jovem estudante de medicina ficou sério.

-Duo… não vá metê-la nas suas encrencas, por favor. – pediu.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Solo, você conhece essa menina apenas há vinte e quatro horas e já gamou nela?

-Eu não gamei em ninguém. – respondeu indignado, ficando extremamente vermelho. –Eu apenas simpatizei com ela durante os momentos em que ficamos juntos.

-Sei, simpatizou. – tomou um último gole de sua bebida e jogou o controle da tv para Solo. –Papai está na oficina?

-Está sim.

-Então fica aí na sua terra da negação enquanto eu vou falar com ele. – e foi falar com o pai, deixando um Solo emburrado como uma criança de cinco anos, na sala.

-Eu não gamei nela.

* * *

-Vai ficar com essa cara por toda a eternidade? – Kohako sentou-se na mesinha da sala, pegando uma das caixas da comida chinesa que Heero havia encomendado. –Desculpe se eu esqueci de ligar, mas é que eu estava meio ocupada… tentando conseguir um emprego. – e afastou os pés do irmão, que estavam sobre a mesa, sentando-se entre as pernas dele. Heero a ignorou completamente, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para ver o noticiário na tv. –Vamos nii-chan… - falou com a voz melodiosa, colocando um rolinho primavera na boca.

-Você está me atrapalhando. – Heero retrucou com uma voz grossa, não elevando um tom diante da insistência da garota. Não queria admitir, morreria antes de admitir que Trowa estava certo, que ele era super protetor. Mas o que poderia se esperar? Ainda lembrava quando tinha dez anos e sua mãe lhe viera com a notícia de que ele ganharia uma irmã. Ainda se lembrava, como se fosse ontem, seu pai o levando ao hospital e ele vendo, enrolada em cobertas, aquela coisinha miúda sendo protegida pelos braços de sua mãe. Das brigas que arrumara com quem fazia a sua irmãzinha chorar. Dos meninos que assustava, cada vez que ia ao Japão visitar a família, com um olhar gelado quando eles provocavam a sua irmã, das vezes que acordou no meio da noite com o choro de Kohako e ia sorrateiramente ao quarto dela e começava a lhe contar histórias fantásticas sobre soldados, robôs gigantes e guerras espaciais, somente para ela dormir. E da primeira vez que ela o chamou de nii-chan.

-Heero… - ela disse séria e olhos frios voltaram-se para a face da garota. -… suki da. – aquelas duas palavras foram o suficiente para desarmar Heero. Com um suspiro, o homem inclinou-se sobre o corpo e depositou a caixinha na mesa, ao lado dela. Recolheu as pernas e cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos.

-Você estraga toda a minha reputação, sabia disso? – falou extremamente sério, a encarando profundamente. Kohako apenas endireitou-se um pouco e franziu o cenho. Que reputação? –De advogado frio e sem coração. Sabe o que dizem sobre mim? – respondeu a pergunta muda dela, fazendo uma outra pergunta em seguida e a jovem deu uma negativa com a cabeça. –De que eu sou o único doador vivo de coração. – falou sem emoção nenhuma e a garota gargalhou.

-Você só pode estar brincando. Então essas pessoas que dizem isso não conhecem o Heero que eu conheço. – retrucou com um sorriso, afagando os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, que ainda estavam molhados pelo banho. Com certeza mulheres morreriam por toda Boston apenas para ter um pouco dessa proximidade que Kohako estava tendo. Outra característica do sisudo advogado Yuy era que ele detestava muito contato humano.

-Imagine o que falariam de mim quando soubessem que eu cedo a todos os caprichos de uma menina cada vez que ela faz um beicinho? Perderia todos os meus clientes. – afirmou seriamente e Kohako riu mais ainda, aproximando-se dele para cochichar algo em seu ouvido.

-Seu segredo está guardado comigo, pode deixar. Mas e aí? – voltou a sua posição original, puxando as pernas do irmão para colocá-las em cima da mesa. –Andou malhando nii-chan? – comentou casualmente, observando as pernas bem torneadas, com pêlos claros, e as coxas sendo destacadas pelo spandex negro que usava. As roupas caseiras de Heero, spandex ou short de algodão, e camisas regatas, geralmente verdes. Seu irmão era um homem bonito, e não era a toa que mulheres era o que não faltava na vida dele.

-Nani?

-Esqueça, não era sobre isso que eu queria falar. – deu de ombros, abrindo um sorriso novamente cegante. –Não vai me perguntar como fui na minha tentativa de conseguir um emprego?

-Para quê? Do jeito que você chegou saltitante, acho que já sei a resposta.

-E está totalmente certo. A vaga é minha. E irei trabalhar ao lado de Adônis.

-O nome do repórter com quem vai trabalhar é Adônis? Já estão à base do primeiro nome? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Não tolinho. O homem com quem eu vou trabalhar é um Adônis. Corpo esguio, pele clara, mas não como cera e sim com um tom levemente bronzeado, longos cabelos castanhos brilhantes, um sorriso lindo, um rosto perfeito, um corpo perfeito, nem muito magro mas nem muito musculoso, uns olhos maravilhosos, uma bunda perfeita… – começou a relatar sonhadora e Heero soltou um pequeno rosnado.

-Você vai trabalhar com um _homem_? – disparou, como se isso fosse um pecado mortal, com as faces já vermelhas de conter a raiva.

-Não faça essa cara tão feliz Hee-chan. – Kohako provocou, dando pequenos tapinhas nas coxas firmes do irmão. –Ele é lindo, sim, mas não faz meu tipo. Quero dizer, faz meu tipo, eu apenas não faço o tipo dele, se é que você me entende. – e deu uma piscadela para o moreno na sua frente.

-Isso não quer dizer nada. – Heero murmurou, mesmo que tenha entendido o que ela entoou nas entrelinhas. Ser gay não queria dizer muita coisa. Com certeza, antes de definir a sua sexualidade, o sujeito pode ter tido as suas experiências com mulheres, e Kohako era uma menina bonita, ingênua…

-Pode parar por aí, que não sou tão otária assim. – cortou os pensamentos dele, como se soubesse exatamente o que passava em sua mente. –Além do mais o Duo não parece ser do tipo…

-Duo? Que espécie de nome é esse? – interrompeu a garota, fazendo uma grande carranca. –Que idiota teria o nome de Duo?

-Que idiota teria o nome de Heero? – respondeu a jovem, irritada, levantando-se bruscamente e chutando uma perna de Heero, para poder abrir caminho, e sentou-se na cadeira do outro lado da sala. Está certo que não conhecia Duo há muito tempo, mas simpatizara com ele, e Heero não tinha o direito de zombar do primeiro amigo que fizera na cidade.

-Sei, não me interessa se ele parece ser do tipo ou não, apenas fique atenta perto desse sujeito. – resmungou o homem mas Kohako fingiu não ouvir, voltando a sua atenção para a televisão.

* * *

Deu um peteleco na folha intrusa que resolveu cair sobre a figura da anatomia humana, onde ele tentava de todos os modos desvendar cada osso que estava presente aos seus olhos. Soltou um suspiro e fechou o livro com um baque. Não suportava estrutura óssea, mas tinha que estudá-las, se queria ser pediatra. E o que mais criança arrumava era osso quebrado. Depositou o livro no colo e esticou o corpo sobre o banco, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, aproveitando o sol fraco de final de verão. O vento balançou os seus cabelos castanhos e uma sombra bloqueou os raios solares que batiam em seu rosto. Solo abriu um dos olhos azuis, mirando a jovem que estava parada atrás de si, rapidamente pôs-se alerta e sentou-se direito no banco.

-Bom dia Solo. – Kohako deu a volta no banco e sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando com curiosidade o livro que estava no colo do rapaz. –Esqueleto humano? Já estudando? O semestre mal começou.

-Devia saber que fazer medicina é viver sempre grudado com os livros.

-É, eu sei. Profissão interessante, mas eu não tenho estômago nem paciência para isso. – sorriu para ele e o rapaz sentiu um estranho calor lhe subir pelas suas bochechas.

-E então… - começou, abaixando o rosto e voltando o olhar para a capa gasta de seu livro, tentando esconder o rubor. -… soube que você conseguiu o emprego na Winner Press. – Kohako piscou confusa para ele, como ele ficou sabendo disso?

-Como soube? Eu estava vindo agora mesmo te contar.

-Meu irmão me disse.

-Seu irmão? – piscou mais ainda, sentando-se de lado no banco para poder olhar melhor para o rosto do rapaz, que tinha conseguido finalmente fazer o rubor sumir para poder olhar para ela. –Maxwell… - murmurou sob a respiração, aproximando seu rosto um pouco do de Solo. Os olhos eram parecidos, assim como alguns traços e os cabelos, então isso só poderia significar uma coisa:

-Você é irmão do Duo. Ele me disse que tinha um irmão fazendo medicina em Harvard. Deve ser você.

-É, sou eu. – Solo sorriu um pouco, Duo e sua eterna boca grande. Com certeza deve ter contado metade da vida deles para a garota. –Mas e então? – perguntou, virando novamente o rosto para poder fugir do olhar intenso daqueles orbes azuis.

-Então o quê? – Kohako sentou-se novamente de frente no banco, esticando suas longas pernas que hoje não eram escondidas por uma calça comprida. Solo não conseguiu desviar os olhos do movimento lânguido que ela fez, como um gato se espreguiçando, e ficou petrificado com aquele par de pernas a vista de qualquer um. –Solo? – a jovem chamou quando percebeu que o rapaz ficou meio aéreo.

-O quê? – balbuciou confuso, virando a cabeça num estalo quando percebeu o que estava fazendo.

-E então o quê? – ela repetiu a pergunta, olhando estranhamente para o garoto ao seu lado.

-Hã? Ah! Ah sim! Como foi o seu primeiro dia de trabalho? – perguntou, dando profundas inspiradas de ar para acalmar seu coração e outra parte de sua anatomia que ficou rapidamente desperta com os movimentos da garota. Como deveria ser correr as mãos por aquelas pernas? "Pare Solo! Agora!" comandou-se, antes que um desastre acontecesse dentro de suas calças brancas.

-Foi muito divertido. O seu irmão é uma comédia, eu ri muito com ele. – e ela começou a relatar o seu dia com Duo, enumerando as milhares de qualidades que o homem tinha. Solo ouvia a história dela, seu coração se comprimindo cada vez mais dentro de seu peito. Parecia que Kohako, como a maioria das garotas, tinha caído nos encantos de Duo e sofreria, assim como as outras garotas, quando descobrisse a verdade sobre o seu irmão. Nesse ponto, ele ficava com inveja de Duo, ele sempre conseguia conquistar as mulheres, e homens também, com apenas um sorriso. E conseguira conquistar a garota que ele estava afim.

"Afim? Você nem a conhece direito e já está gostando dela?" perguntou-se em pensamento, observando com extremo interesse os lábios cheios e rosados falarem e falarem.

-Solo? Você está me ouvindo? – Kohako interrompeu o seu relato, olhando curiosa para a expressão estranha e calada do jovem.

-Hã? Sim, claro que estou. – respondeu rapidamente.

-Você sempre fica aéreo assim?

-Não… não, eu estava meio que perdido em pensamentos.

-Olha, se eu estiver atrapalhando eu volto outra hora, se você preferir. – falou, recolhendo a sua bolsa e preparando-se para se levantar.

-Não! – Solo segurou no pulso dela, a fazendo sentar-se novamente. –Eu juro que vou prestar atenção agora. O que era mesmo que você estava dizendo? – a japonesa sentou-se novamente no banco, olhando por uns segundos para Solo, depois abriu um grande sorriso que fez o coração do americano dar um salto e quase vir à garganta.

-Eu tava perguntando qual é o tipo de pessoa que o seu irmão gosta. – algo frio pareceu escorrer para o estômago do estudante, assim que a frase saiu daqueles lábios tentadores.

-Tipo?… Eu… - será que seria bom estourar logo o balão de felicidade dela? Contar que Duo não jogava nesse time? Talvez assim, desiludida, ela pudesse se interessar nele. –Olha, Kohako, eu tenho que ser sincero com você. O Duo, bem, o Duo não joga nesse time, entende? – esperou uma expressão surpresa, ou ao menos uma desapontada, mas não esperou o sorriso que surgiu no rosto dela.

-Eu sei tolinho, ele me disse. Eu estava perguntando… - e nisso ela abaixou o tom de voz, aproximando-se dele e Solo pôde sentir o cheiro bom que ela emanava.-… que tipo de homem ele gosta.

-Ah… bem… por que quer saber? – perguntou, extremamente curioso.

-Bem… é que… eu tenho um irmão… e eu acho que ele está precisando de um Duo na sua vida, entende? Hee-chan é muito sério, e ainda é tão jovem. Quero dizer, certo que ele já está chegando aos trinta, mas mesmo assim ele é jovem, saudável, bonito… ser carrancudo daquele jeito não vai lhe fazer bem. Às vezes eu tenho vontade de matar a Relena, sabe? Meu irmão já era sério antes, mas quando queria sabia se soltar. Depois que a Relena o deixou, ele se fechou em uma concha. Quero o meu nii-chan de volta, entende?

-E você acha que juntando o seu irmão com o meu irmão, a coisa vai melhorar para o seu.

-Sim.

-Kohako, pelo que você me disse, seu irmão é hetero. Eu acho meio difícil isso acontecer. Sem contar que eles dois parecem que estão em uma mesma situação. Duo não está a fim de compromissos no momento. Ele namorou um cara por uns três anos, mas ele terminou tudo com Duo para poder ir trabalhar na França. E olha que para mim a coisa parecia bem séria. Duo ficou com o coração despedaçado, e acho que ainda está se curando. Não se engane tanto com os sorrisos que ele dá gratuitamente. Às vezes muitos daqueles sorrisos são para esconder a dor que ele possa estar sentindo.

-E aí é que está. Eu acho que eles são perfeitos um para o outro.

-Quando foi que você entrou no curso: "seja um cupido"? – falou e a garota riu.

-Você é uma gracinha, Solo, realmente é. – respondeu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, o que fez o coração do garoto dar outro pulo. –Bem, eu vou indo. Minha aula começa daqui a dois minutos. A gente se fala depois, okay? – Solo apenas deu um assentimento com a cabeça, ainda zonzo diante do beijo. Era estranho como a garota, diferente de outras que já conhecera, conseguia afetar todos os seus sentidos. Kohako deu um aceno de despedida e partiu, propiciando ao jovem americano uma bela visão dos seus quadris balançando a medida em que ela ia andando.

-Um dia ela ainda me mata. – suspirou, dando um sorriso bobo e reabrindo o seu livro.


	6. Capitulo 6

-Segura o elevador. – Kohako gritou, correndo pelo saguão do prédio em direção aos elevadores. Rapidamente a pessoa que estava lá dentro travou a porta, a forçando a abrir novamente, para a garota poder entrar. –Obrigada. - disse com um sorriso para o homem que estava ao seu lado. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que ela, tinha uns olhos azul-esverdeados, cabelos loiros, um pouco ondulados, e pele clara. Na sua concepção, parecia um anjo, pois era isso que ele transmitia, uma aura de paz e tranqüilidade.

-Olá. – o rapaz dissera em uma voz suave porém grossa.

-Oi. – Kohako respondeu, ainda tentando recuperar o ar diante da correria. Fazia mais de duas semanas que trabalhava no Winner Press, e sexta feira sempre era o seu dia favorito. Como não tinha aula na universidade, ela trabalhava em tempo integral no jornal, diferente dos outros dias onde ela ficava meio período. E nas sextas feiras pela manhã o trânsito de Boston sempre era uma loucura. Talvez se ela insistisse um pouco mais, conseguiria convencer Heero de que não era mais uma criança e que não precisava de carona, que já conhecia a cidade – de tanto que rodou pelo lugar com Duo – muito bem para poder ir de metrô.

-Nova aqui no prédio? Nunca te vi por aqui. – perguntou o loiro, com um sorriso doce no rosto.

-Sim. Trabalho umas duas semanas aqui. Sou a nova fotógrafa do Winner Press. – comentou, voltando os olhos para as fotos em suas mãos. Tinha as pego na noite anterior no laboratório do jornal. Esperava que Duo gostasse das fotos, pois fora à primeira vez, durante esse tempo em que eles trabalhavam juntos, em que ela foi fazer uma reportagem sem o americano do lado.

-Você é a nova parceira do Duo, então. – afirmou mais do que perguntou.

-As notícias parecem correr rápidas aqui dentro, ainda mais se são em relação ao Duo. – a jovem comentou, voltando-se para poder olhar o homem ao seu lado.

-Você não faz idéia. – o loiro deu um sorriso suave, até que o elevador parou e as suas portas se abriram.

-Kohako! – um grito veio de fora do elevador e a morena voltou-se para Duo e Oliver, que estavam esperando do lado de fora. –Ah, olá Q! – Duo abriu um grande sorriso para o amigo, que sorriu de volta, saindo do elevador. –Vejo que conheceu a minha nova parceira.

-Sim, conheci. Ah… mas que indelicadeza a minha… - o homem estendeu uma mão para ela. –Quatre Winner. – disse e Kohako arregalou um pouco os olhos, recebendo a mão pálida entre a sua. Esse era o presidente do jornal? Ele parecia tão calmo, tão centrado, diferente da loucura que era esse impresso durante os dias.

-Kohako Yuy. – respondeu meio abobalhada por estar conhecendo o chefe dos chefes.

-"timo, se apresentaram, se conheceram, se gostaram… - Duo interrompeu, tirando as fotos das mãos de Kohako e as entregando a Quatre, colocando depois nas mãos dela uma câmera do jornal. –Q, coloca isso em minha mesa, na gaveta da direita. – pediu, entrando no elevador com Oliver em seu encalço. –Você… - apontou para Kohako. -… arme essa máquina. Senador Kelly resolveu dar uma coletiva de imprensa depois de duas semanas na surdina. E não vamos perder essa por nada desse mundo. – terminou excitado, entregando para a garota o seu crachá de passe livre para a imprensa.

-Foi um prazer te conhecer Kohako. – Quatre disse, quase rindo diante da euforia de Duo. –Duo, a gente almoça juntos?

-Com certeza… você vai estar pagando?

-Claro!

-Então é um encontro. – respondeu poucos segundos antes da porta do elevador se fechar.

* * *

-Como assim sem fotógrafos? – Duo gritou, quase pulando no pobre segurança para poder lhe sacudir pelo colarinho do terno negro.

-São as ordens. Toda a imprensa pode entrar, mas apenas os repórteres, sem fotos. Sem imagem. – repetiu o homem calmamente. O americano virou-se para Kohako, com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

-Ordens, ordens. Ordem uma ova. O sujeito não quer denegrir mais a sua imagem do que ela já está. Sabe qual é o nome disso? Estratégia de marketing. O cara está tanto na mídia ultimamente que com certeza o assessor dele mandou poupar as fotos dessa vez. Devem estar tentando retirar um pouco da lama que está sobre ele.

-E o que eu faço agora, Duo? – perguntou a menina, segurando a câmera entre as mãos e olhando confusa para ele.

-Espere aqui… com certeza ele vai sair pela porta da frente. Quando ele estiver saindo eu te dou um toque. – falou, entregando a ela o seu bip.

-Mas e se ele não sair por aqui?

-Acredite em mim, ele vai sair por aqui. – respondeu o homem, dando uma piscada de olho para ela e entrando no hotel onde haveria a coletiva. Kohako soltou um suspiro, caminhando para o carro mais próximo e sentando-se no capô. Oliver, ao que parecia, havia sido chamado pelo jornal para cobrir outro motorista que estava doente. No fim, só restara ela ali fora junto com os outros fotógrafos, que ela nem conhecia, e tendo que arrumar alguma coisa para passar o tempo.

-Tédio. – murmurou, abaixando a câmera do jornal até o colo e pegando a sua bolsa, remexendo lá dentro e trazendo a sua câmera que havia ganhado de Heero. Poderia bater umas fotos para a sua coleção enquanto esperava.

Duas horas de espera depois e Kohako já estava dando o seu vigésimo bocejo. Havia aprendido no seu curso de fotografia que ser fotógrafo às vezes exigia paciência e espera, mas isso realmente já era demais. Estava começando a considerar o capô do carro onde estava uma possível cama, quando o seu bip apitou. Olhou para ele e viu a mensagem de Duo, avisando que o homem estava saindo.

-Finalmente! – falou, pulando de cima do carro e preparando a câmera, arrumando um modo de se enfiar por entre os fotógrafos que se amontoavam em frente à porta do hotel. Quando eles perceberam a movimentação no hall do hotel, Kohako quase foi esmagada por um bando de pessoas ensandecidas querendo capturar uma imagem do senador.

-Senador, por favor uma foto para o Daily Notice! – alguém gritou perto da garota, que tentava abrir caminho entre os corpos.

-Senador, olhe para cá por favor! – outro grito enquanto o Senador Kelly abria caminho entre a multidão de pessoas, usando seus seguranças como escolta.

-Senador o que o senhor diz sobre essa acusação de tráfico de drogas e uso de entorpecentes? – uma mão foi esticada em frente ao rosto do homem, com um rádio gravador. Com certeza um repórter que não conseguiu ir à coletiva. Frustrada, a japonesa resolveu apelar. A primeira pessoa que se botou na frente dela e a sua possível foto do senador, foi empurrada com força para o lado.

-O Senador Kelly não vai responder a mais nenhuma pergunta. – alguém da assessoria do político havia respondido.

-Sr. Yuy! Como advogado de renome, o senhor vê possibilidades de inocentar o senador? – outro repórter. Kohako soltou um grito de vitória quando conseguiu arrumar espaço bem perto do homem para poder fotografar.

-Nada a declarar. – foi a resposta fria do advogado.

-Senador, Winner Press, uma foto por favor! – disse a menina, já erguendo a câmera aos olhos, quando sentiu um solavanco contra o seu corpo e foi jogada bruscamente no chão.

-Hei! – Duo desceu as escadarias do hotel, empurrando o fotógrafo que tinha derrubado Kohako. –Onde está a sua educação Otto?! – bradou.

-Não tenho culpa se a nanica estava na minha frente. – Otto sorriu maliciosamente e Duo soltou um bufo. Parecia que todos do Daily Notice eram arrogantes.

-Peça desculpas. – uma voz friamente cortante falou ao lado dos dois homens.

-E se eu não pedir? – Otto riu descaradamente. –Vai fazer o quê? Me processar? – uma mão segurou na nuca do homem, a apertando firmemente e o impulsionando para frente.

-Peça desculpas. – Heero inclinou o corpo de Otto, apenas o segurando pela nuca, enquanto o homem sentia a pressão em sua espinha aumentar a cada segundo, provocando uma dor insuportável em sua cabeça.

-Des-desculpa. – gaguejou e rapidamente a mão sumiu, dessa vez sendo estendida para a garota ainda no chão. Kohako segurou na mão que lhe era oferecida e com um puxão dessa já se encontrava de pé.

-Conversaremos quando você chegar em casa. – foi tudo o que Heero disse para a garota, dando meia volta e entrando no carro do senador, que rapidamente sumiu dali.

-Você 'tá legal? – Duo guiou Kohako para fora da multidão, que começava a se dissipar.

-Estou. Mas não consegui a foto.

-Sem problemas. A gente dá um jeito nisso. Mas… caramba… eu conhecia a reputação de Heero Yuy, mas não sabia que ele era uma pedra de gelo. – os olhos da japonesa, que estavam voltados para a câmera para ver se tinha ocorrido algum dano durante a queda, rapidamente ergueram-se para olhar para Duo. Ele tinha conhecido Heero? Já era meio caminho andado no seu plano.

-E o que você achou dele? – perguntou curiosa.

-Sei lá. Ele não falou nada na coletiva. Só estava lá porque o senador agora não fala nada, nem com a imprensa, sem a presença do seu advogado. Até tentei falar com ele, mas o sujeito é escorregadio como um sabonete. Seria uma maravilha poder entrevistar o advogado do senador. – Duo ponderou, já maquinando o que deveria fazer para ver se conseguia uma entrevista com o homem, até que algo voltou a sua mente. –Em casa? – perguntou, virando-se para Kohako que guardava a máquina dentro de sua bolsa.

-Hã? – e menina voltou a sua atenção para ele.

-Ele disse: "conversaremos quando você chegar em casa". O que isso quis dizer? – aproximou-se dela, como se estivesse tentando desvendar alguma coisa através de seus olhos. –Você é por acaso parente de Heero Yuy? Vocês têm o mesmo sobrenome, mesma etnia, até a mesma cor de olhos.

-Er… Heero é meu irmão. – respondeu em um sussurro. Duo quase soltou um grito, não acreditando na sua sorte.

-O irmão com quem você está morando? É ele?

-Sim. – o americano segurou nos ombros dela, quase a sacudindo, e mirou firmemente nos olhos da garota.

-Você precisa me arrumar uma entrevista com ele.

-Como? Duo… eu não acho isso uma boa idéia. – disse incerta. Uma vez, quando Heero havia ido visitá-los no Japão, Kohako havia arrumado uma entrevista com ele no jornal onde ela trabalhava. Parecia que a matéria era sobre jovens estudando no exterior. Contudo, a entrevista foi quase um fracasso. Primeiro porque Heero detestava atenção, segundo porque ele respondia com monossílabos, e terceiro porque ele detestava perguntas.

-Por que não?

-Eu lhe falei que o meu irmão é anti-social. Querer entrevistá-lo… sei não.

-Eu sei lidar com todo o tipo de gente, Kk. Com certeza conseguirei dar um jeito no seu irmão. – a garota o olhou longamente, com uma expressão estranha. "Não duvido disso" pensou divertida. Talvez fosse até uma boa idéia essa coisa de entrevista. Eles finalmente poderiam se conhecer melhor, pois tinha certeza que Heero nem tinha olhado duas vezes para Duo durante a coletiva.

-Certo. Eu vou falar com ele… mas não prometo nada.

-Já está fazendo muito. – o homem sorriu, a abraçando pelos ombros. –Com fome?

-Um pouco.

-Quer almoçar comigo?

-Você não ia almoçar com o senhor Winner?

-Acho que o Q não vai se importar se eu trouxer uma amiga. – começou a caminhar pelas ruas e com um aceno de mão parou um táxi. –Vamos? – convidou, abrindo a porta de trás do veículo para ela.

-Okay. – Kohako sorriu e entrou no carro.

* * *

Quatre olhou por cima do menu para as duas figuras que tinham acabado de entrar no restaurante. Com um sorriso, ergueu a mão e acenou para uma delas, que acenou de volta. Ao seu lado, Wufei virou-se para ver quem era o recém chegado, já quase pronto para pular no pescoço de Duo. Estavam esperando o idiota do americano há quase uma hora, e estava azul de fome. Sem contar que tinha que voltar logo para a redação.

-Finalmente Maxwell! – o chinês disparou assim que o amigo se aproximou da mesa.

-A coletiva demorou mais do que eu pensei, desculpe Fei-fei. – o moreno estava tão entretido chamando o garçom para fazer o pedido que nem deu atenção para o apelido irritante. –Q, você não se importa se eu trouxer uma convidada, não é?

-Você já trouxe Maxwell. – rebateu Wufei depois de ter conseguido a atenção do garçom.

-Bem eu não preciso apresentá-los, vocês já conhecem a Kohako. – e num gesto cavalheiresco, puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar. Kohako agradeceu o ato com um sorriso e sentou-se, sendo seguida por Duo. –E o que iremos comer hoje? – disse o homem alegremente, puxando o cardápio das mãos do seu editor. Wufei soltou um resmungo mas não protestou muito, já estava acostumado tempo o suficiente com Duo para saber que discutir com o homem era uma batalha perdida.

-E então? O que o senador disse na coletiva? – Quatre perguntou, fechando o seu menu e voltando-se para o amigo.

-O que eles sempre dizem. Que as acusações são injustas, que no final o juiz irá declará-lo inocente, e essas coisas.

-Pelo que eu soube o juiz é um tal de Khushrenada. Acho que não vai ser tão fácil assim. – Kohako murmurou, olhando distraidamente para as pessoas que passavam na calçada do restaurante, janela afora.

-Treize Khushrenada? – Quatre perguntou, voltando toda a sua atenção para ela. Ao perceber que tinha pensado alto, a jovem virou-se para os outros três homens na mesa, piscando intensamente.

-Ah, desculpe, eu não quis interromper. – disse meio sem jeito. Mal tinha começado no emprego e já estava almoçando com o seu editor e com o presidente do jornal. Muitos levavam anos para conseguirem essa façanha. Deveria dizer que tinha uma sorte e tanto.

-Não está nos interrompendo. – Quatre sorriu, notando que a menina sentia-se um pouco deslocada dentro da roda. –Mas como você sabe sobre isso?

-Quando eu estive no escritório do meu irmão, ouvi ele e o sócio dele falando sobre o caso. Disseram que o juiz era esse tal de Khushrenada e que por isso o caso seria difícil. E que o promotor era um tal de Marquise.

-Zechs Marquise? – Wufei debruçou-se na mesa para poder aproximar-se melhor da garota. –Maxwell, uma entrevista com o advogado de defesa e o promotor seria uma boa nesse caso, já que você é o responsável por ele dentro do jornal.

-Eu já tenho uma entrevista com o advogado de defesa.

-Com Heero Yuy? – o loiro perguntou incrédulo. Heero Yuy era a pessoa mais inacessível que existia, quase impossível de se entrevistar.

-Eu disse que não prometia nada. – respondeu Kohako.

-Mas é só você fazer um biquinho nesse rostinho lindo que ele vai ceder, não vai? Quem não cederia? – Duo perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha curiosa e a japonesa soltou uma gargalhada. O jovem de trança não poderia estar mais certo. Era só ela fazer um biquinho que Heero cederia, ao menos ela esperava isso.

-Eu vou tentar… - começou, calando-se logo em seguida quando viu uma figura familiar entrar no restaurante.

-O que foi? – perguntou Duo quando a viu ficar quieta de repente.

-O sócio do meu irmão. – murmurou Kohako.

-Trowa Barton? – Duo virou-se em direção a entrada do restaurante, abrindo um sorriso quando viu o moreno alto que estava lá. –Por que não o chama para almoçar conosco?

-Para quê? – perguntou Kohako, curiosa.

-Eu soube que ele vai ser o segundo na defesa de Yuy, seria interessante conversar com ele também. – respondeu o americano. –O que você acha Wufei?

-Eu acho uma boa. Mas o cara deve estar aqui para almoçar, e não para uma entrevista.

-E ele vai almoçar, conosco, isso se você não se importar Q. – Quatre apenas deu de ombros. Conhecia Duo muito bem para saber que ele era repórter vinte e quatro horas por dia e que qualquer oportunidade de matéria ele estava pegando, não importava quando nem onde. –Então vai lá. – o americano cutucou Kohako quê, resignada, ergueu-se da cadeira e caminhou até o advogado.

-Trowa? – o homem virou-se diante do chamado, dando um pequeno sorriso ao reconhecer a jovem ao seu lado.

-Srta. Yuy. – falou com um aceno de cabeça como cumprimento.

-Vai almoçar?

-Sim.

-E o meu irmão?

-Um viciado em trabalho, disse que comeria algo pelo escritório mesmo.

-Sei… vai almoçar sozinho?

-Sim, por quê?

-Não quer se juntar à gente? – falou, indicando a mesa ao fundo do restaurante. Trowa olhou para onde ela apontava, voltando logo depois seus olhos para a jovem.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. – ela lhe sorriu e ele assentiu com a cabeça, a seguindo até a mesa. Chegaram perto da roda de amigos e Kohako resolveu fazer uma apresentação mais formal a eles. – Trowa, esses são Duo Maxwell… - indicou o homem com a longa trança, que deu um aceno de mão e um sorriso para ele. -… Wufei Chang… - o chinês deu um leve aceno de cabeça que o advogado retribuiu. -… e Quatre Winner. – Trowa virou-se para o loiro, sentindo a sua respiração subitamente entalar na garganta. Por um longo tempo, olhos azuis prenderam-se em verde e Quatre ergueu-se para dar um cumprimento ao homem.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo sr. Barton. – disse loirinho com uma voz quase profissional e automaticamente Trowa ofereceu a mão dele, envolvendo a menor e pálida mão que lhe era estendida.

-O prazer é todo meu sr. Winner. Conhecer o presidente do mais famoso jornal de Boston, uma honra. Digo que gosto muito do seu trabalho. – elogiou e Quatre corou um pouco.

-Não é apenas o meu trabalho, mas sim de meus funcionários. Então os créditos são todos deles.

-Q, não seja modesto. Todo mundo sabe que foi você que ergueu o Winner Press, que seu pai estava até pensando em vendê-lo de tão baixa qualidade que ele tinha.

-Meu pai não tinha tempo de ficar supervisionando todas as extensões de negócios que ele tem. Sem contar que ele dava muito pouca importância ao jornal. Apenas isso. Eu não fiz nada, apenas concentrei mais a minha atenção na empresa, só isso.

-Modéstia, modéstia. – comentou Duo, abrindo um pequeno sorriso malicioso. –Acho que o sr. Barton quer se sentar para poder almoçar, Q. – quando percebeu que estivera esse tempo todo segurando a mão de Trowa, Quatre a soltou rapidamente, corando ainda mais intensamente e se sentado em sua cadeira, murmurando um "me desculpe". Trowa apenas deu um meio sorriso e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do loiro, achando muito interessante o modo como o homem agia. Sempre pensara que Quatre Winner era mais velho e com um ar mais altivo. Nunca esperava que fosse esse rapaz tão educado e com um jeito tão suave e cativante. Sem contar que ele era lindo com as sua madeixas loiras e olhos encantadoramente azuis. Esse almoço seria interessante.

* * *

-Bem, sr. Barton… - Duo começou polidamente enquanto eles estavam na frente do restaurante, depois do almoço. –… Obrigado mesmo pela entrevista informal. Temos um encontro marcado então? – perguntou, referente à entrevista que conseguira marcar com Trowa no almoço. Ainda estava surpreso de que o homem tenha tido tanta paciência para agüentar as interrupções dele. Se bem que o americano desconfiava que Trowa só não tinha fugido da mesa deles porque estava muito interessado em um certo loiro de descendência árabe.

-Sim, temos, sr. Maxwell. Será um prazer recebê-lo. – o moreno respondeu suavemente. –Sr. Chang, foi um prazer conhecê-lo – disse, estendendo-lhe a mão. Wufei a recebeu e o cumprimentou.

-Igualmente.

-Sr. Winner. – Trowa virou-se para o loiro, que estava um pouco mais afastado do grupo. –Não sabe o imenso prazer que eu tive em conhecê-lo. – disse, dando um pequeno sorriso perfeito. –Se precisar de alguma assistência jurídica… - retirou um cartão de dentro do bolso do paletó e entregou ao árabe. -… pode me ligar. – inclinou-se um pouco para poder sussurrar algo no ouvido dele. –Se precisar de alguém para poder sair, conversar e se divertir, o meu número está atrás do cartão. – Quatre corou de cima a baixo com a direta do homem e sentiu arrepios diante do hálito quente que tocou a sua nuca.

-Po-pode deixar sr. Barton.

-Me chame de Trowa. – deu mais um de seus raros sorrisos ao loiro e virou-se para o restante do grupo. –Kohako, a gente se vê. – falou e caminhou até seu carro, entrando nele e sumindo rua abaixo.

-Q! – Duo aproximou-se do amigo, com uma expressão extremamente marota. –Aquele sujeito te secou o almoço inteiro. O que ele sussurrou para você? – perguntou curioso, seus grandes olhos brilhando na direção do amigo.

-Nada Duo. – Quatre respondeu com um sorriso doce.

-Como assim nada? Você ficou vermelho como um pimentão, alguma coisa ele disse.

-Ele apenas me ofereceu assistência jurídica quando eu precisasse.

-Apenas isso? Mas ele me pareceu…

-Vamos voltar para o jornal? Precisamos trabalhar e acho que já excedemos o nosso horário. – o loiro cortou o amigo, caminhando na direção de seu carro. Duo ficou parado no meio da calçada, com a curiosidade ainda lhe corroendo. Alguma coisa aquele Trowa tinha dito para o árabe, e ele iria descobrir o quê.


	7. Capitulo 7

Heero sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa escritório que tinha no apartamento, já esperando a tempestade que passaria por aquela porta. Não esperou muito, pois logo uma morena com cabelos esvoaçantes passou pelo batente, fumegando como panela de pressão em fogo alto. Às vezes ele se perguntava como ambos poderiam ser irmãos. Enquanto ele era frio e controlado, Kohako era como um caldeirão sempre fervendo. Sempre apta a explodir.

-NÃO DÊ AS COSTAS PARA MIM HEERO YUY! – o grito ribombou pela casa, quase fazendo as paredes tremerem, e Heero sentiu a sua pouca paciência quase se esvaindo. Sempre soube que a jovem era um gênio difícil de se lidar, mas tinha desacostumado com as discussões que eles travavam.

-Eu disse que você não vai mais trabalhar lá e ponto final. – retrucou com uma voz controlada e isso foi à gota d'água para poder transbordar o copo. Já tinha ficado possesso pela manhã quando saiu daquela irritante coletiva de imprensa e viu a sua irmã quase sendo esmagada em meio a corpos e quase sendo pisoteada. Essa profissão era muito perigosa e na sua concepção não servia para a garota.

-Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer ou não? Você não é o meu pai! – gritou a jovem, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e apontando um dedo furioso no rosto de Heero. O homem levantou-se de supetão, dando um soco no móvel a sua frente que fez ele estalar em alguns pontos.

-Enquanto você estiver sob o meu teto, vai seguir as minhas regras e as minhas ordens. – os olhos azuis brilhavam em fúria contida, rivalizando com os da garota a sua frente.

-Mas nem que os porcos voem. Caso você tenha esquecido, eu não sou mais uma criança.

-MAS ESTÁ AGINDO E GRITANDO COMO UMA! – pela primeira vez em anos, Heero Yuy ergueu a voz para alguém, bufando e vermelho de raiva. –E VOCÊ VAI PEDIR DEMISSÃO DAQUELE EMPREGO, ISSO É UMA ORDEM! – os olhos de Kohako brilharam com lágrimas de raiva e ela começou a respirar pesadamente. Sempre soube, desde pequena, que Heero, apesar de nunca querer admitir ou demonstrar, era ciumento e possessivo. Cansara de ouvir Relena dizendo que o moreno quase matava com o olhar aqueles que ousavam dar um relance para a sua namorada. Agora, querer que ela se demita do melhor emprego que já teve em toda a sua vida só por causa de um incidente bobo já era demais. Não deixaria o homem controlar a sua vida assim, ele não tinha esse direito.

-VOCÊ É UM BOÇAL YUY! – gritou ao topo dos pulmões, com as lágrimas já rolando pelo rosto, e correu escritório afora para o seu quarto, batendo a porta desse fortemente quando entrou.

Heero deixou-se cair pesadamente em sua cadeira, soltando um longo suspiro e dando outro soco em cima da mesa.

-Que maravilha Yuy. – resmungou, passando uma mão trêmula pelos seus cabelos castanhos. –Você a fez chorar. – detestava isso, raramente foram às vezes que ele tinha feito Kohako chorar. E a coisa que mais quebrava Heero era essa situação. Não o fato de que as lágrimas eram de uma mulher, mas sim que eram de sua irmã. Com mulheres chorosas ele sabia lidar, apenas virava-lhe as costas e ia embora. Mas com a sua irmã era outra história. Cada vez que fazia os olhos azuis brilharem de tristeza, ele sentia um aperto no peito que o deixaria incomodado por muito tempo se ele não fizesse nada para mudar isso. Decidido, ergueu-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até a porta do quarto dela, parando em frente à madeira branca por alguns longos minutos, ouvindo através da porta os soluços que vinham de dentro do aposento.

-Kohako? – chamou suavemente, batendo na porta. Como o esperado, não obteve resposta. – Vamos Kohako, abra a porta. – Heero murmurou, encostando a sua testa na madeira e soltando outro suspiro. –Gomen imouto-chan. Vamos Kohako, abra essa porta. – sem nenhuma resposta ainda. Dentro do quarto, Kohako apenas olhava para a madeira branca, ouvindo os apelos de Heero, com lágrimas descendo pelos olhos e o rosto já vermelho de tanto chorar. Mas não iria ceder, mesmo que a voz suave e imploradora do outro lado da porta estivesse quase lhe convencendo a abri-la.

O japonês escorregou pela madeira lisa, sentando-se no chão atapetado e encostando-se contra a porta.

-Eu sei que eu fui estúpido, me desculpe. Mas é que às vezes eu não vejo direito o que eu estou fazendo. Tente entender imouto-chan, quando você nasceu eu já tinha dez anos, já tinha consciência das coisas. Para mim você sempre será aquele bebezinho que eu via sendo embalado pelos braços da mamãe, não importa o quanto você cresça. Vamos, abra a porta. – silêncio por um tempo. -Sabia que fui eu que escolhi o seu nome? Quando mamãe voltou para casa depois de ter alta do hospital, com você nos braços, ela sentou comigo no quarto e me deu você para segurar e disse: "Heero, essa é sua irmãzinha, quero que cuide bem dela. Agora… como você acha que devemos chamá-la?". E então eu lembrei do nome Kohako, que eu tinha visto em um anime. – do outro lado da porta a jovem deu um pequeno sorriso. Sua mãe vivia lhe contando essa história para aliviar a situação cada vez que ela discutia com Heero. –E da canção de ninar que eu cantava para você quando você acordava chorando no meio da noite? Como ela era mesmo? "_Yoru no sora ni matataku, tooi kin no hoshi. __Yuube yume de miageta, kotori to onaji iro. Nemurenu yoru ni, hitori utau uta. Wataru kaze to issho ni, omoi wo nosete tobu yo. _" – dentro do quarto Kohako soltou uma pequena risada ao ouvir o irmão cantando. Ele tinha uma voz suave e grossa, um pouco anasalada, diferente daquela que ele tinha quando criança. Mas ouvi-lo cantando essa canção infantil era divertido. Decidida, ela levantou-se da cama e caminhou a até porta, a abrindo e dando as costas ao homem. Heero caiu deitado no chão assim que a porta se abriu e olhou por entre a franja a jovem sentada na cama. Rapidamente levantou-se e caminhou até ela.

-Isso não quer dizer que eu perdoei você. Ainda estou muito chateada com a sua atitude ignorante. – o homem suspirou, limpando com as pontas dos dedos as lágrimas que marcavam o rosto dela.

-Eu sei, e eu sinto muito. Eu faço qualquer coisa para me redimir. – disse com a voz mais emocional que alguém já ouvira sair da boca dele.

-Qualquer coisa? – Kohako o olhou longamente e Heero sentiu que tinha falado a frase errada no momento. Porém, tudo para vê-la sorrir novamente, pensou.

-Qualquer coisa. – reiterou.

-Bem… sabe o que é… é que você é o advogado de defesa do senador Kelly…

-E? – aí vinha bomba.

-E o Duo gostaria muito de entrevistar você. Ele até conseguiu uma entrevista com o Trowa, mas acontece que você é o advogado principal. Por favor Hee-chan, não custa nada, por mim. – outro suspiro, dessa vez mais ruidoso. Olhou fundo nos olhos azuis semelhantes aos seus, ainda vendo uma ponta de tristeza na íris cobalto. Tudo para vê-la sorrir.

-Está bem. Mande ele me ligar para poder marcar a entrevista. – disse resignado e conseguiu o seu intento, pois um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto da garota.

-Arigatou nii-chan! – deu um grito e o abraçou fortemente, derrubando ambos sobre a cama. –Suki da! – murmurou no ouvido dele e Heero deu um pequeno sorriso. Agüentaria uma entrevista chata, tudo para ver Kohako feliz.

* * *

-Olá! – veio o cumprimento entusiasmado e um arrastar de cadeira. Solo virou-se de suas anotações para a jovem que sentava ao seu lado. Nas últimas semanas eles pareciam ter se tornado mais íntimos, o que levava o rapaz a afirmar com garantia de que agora eles eram amigos.

-Tão animada, o que houve? – fechou o seu caderno, sabendo que na companhia de Kohako não conseguiria se concentrar nos estudos. Não que a garota falasse muito, mas só de olhar para ela toda a sua atenção aos livros ia para o espaço. Ela era uma distração… uma maravilhosa distração com um belo par de pernas. "Sinal vermelho Solo! Freie e retorne." disse a si mesmo quando seus pensamentos começaram a divergir para lugares nada puros.

-Bem, hoje parece que vai ser e entrevista do Duo com o Heero, e eu estou doida para saber como vai ser.

-Mas você não vai estar lá para bater uma foto? Quero dizer, você e Duo não se desgrudam.

-Bem, eu vou caso Duo queira uma foto, mas eu duvido muito que o Heero permita. Ele é muito chato com esse negócio de fotografia, não se acha fotogênico. Bobagem na minha opinião. Heero causaria inveja até o mais famoso modelo internacional.

-Você parece gostar muito do seu irmão. – Solo comentou, apoiando a cabeça em uma mão e observando o modo como ela sempre parecia estar brilhando de alegria.

-Eu sei que Heero e eu às vezes nos bicamos, mas eu adoro ele. Ele quase me criou. Quando meus pais tinham que sair ou ficavam muito ocupados com o trabalho, era ele que sempre cuidava de mim. Eu nunca tive babá, sabia disso? Ele era que ficava de olho em mim. Heero nunca foi o tipo de adolescente de baladas e essas coisas, às vezes me surpreendo como ele arrumou uma namorada. Eu até achava meio estranho que ele preferia passar noites de sexta feira cuidando de mim do que saindo com os amigos.

-Acho que Duo e eu somos mais ou menos assim. Ainda mais depois que nossos pais se separaram, Duo se tornou super protetor, não queria que eu sofresse com nada.

-Duo é um cara legal. Heero é um cara legal, embora não goste de demonstrar. E é por isso que eu acho que esses dois são perfeitos um para o outro. – Solo riu. Ela ainda insistia com essa idéia de juntar Duo com o Heero.

-Kohako, isso é maluquice… - o rapaz ficou sério repentinamente. -… alguém pode acabar se machucando nessa história.

-Bem… eu tenho a sensação de que aconteça o que acontecer, tudo vai dar certo.

-Intuição feminina?

-Acho que sim.

-Você não existe, Kohako. – o rapaz sorriu diante da persistência dela.

-E você me ama por isso. – a garota brincou, afagando os cabelos castanhos dele. "Você não poderia estar mais certa." pensou Solo. –Mas não é apenas por isso que eu estou animada.

-Então?

-Outubro está chegando e assim como o aniversário do meu irmão. Eu estava pensando em dar uma festa para ele. Já até falei com o sindico do prédio para poder reservar o salão de festas. E eu queria te convidar. – ela estendeu a ele um pequeno cartão.

-Quinze de outubro… Rua Welltshire n° 320, Boston. Do jeito que você fala, pensei que o seu irmão não gostasse de festas.

-E ele não gosta, mas você não acha que eu iria deixar o aniversário dele passar em branco assim, acha? Mas diga, você vai? Eu estou convidando com duas semanas de antecedência.

-Claro que eu vou. – respondeu, guardando o envelope na bolsa.

-Que bom!

-Mas… só por curiosidade, quando é o seu aniversário?

-Dia primeiro de dezembro, por quê? Está pensando em me dar um presente? – disse divertida.

-Quem sabe. – foi tudo o que Solo respondeu.

* * *

-E então? Seu irmão vai demorar muito? – Duo perguntou, ajeitando o gravador sobre a mesa de Heero e verificando seu bloco de notas e as canetas.

-A secretária dele disse que ele estava em uma reunião com os sócios, mas que logo voltaria. Duo… - a jovem começou incerta. -… eu sei que você gosta de ir direto ao ponto, sem rodeios e sem duplos sentidos, mas cuidado com o que você pergunta ao Heero. Acredite, tê-lo como inimigo não é o mesmo que os outros que você tem.

-Você acha que eu não posso com o seu irmão? – perguntou o americano de maneira séria.

-Eu estou apenas prevenindo para depois você não ganhar um olho roxo.

-Olho roxo? Kohako, a fama de Yuy não me faz crer que ele seria capaz de perder a sua paciência a ponto de dar um olho roxo a alguém. – Kohako apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, não comentando muito sobre esse fato, e desviou o olhar do de Duo. –Ele já deu um olho roxo a alguém?

-E uns hematomas, uns ossos quebrados, um trauma… e o sujeito nunca mais foi visto em Shizuoka.

-Mas por que ele fez isso? – perguntou curiosíssimo. Heero Yuy tinha a fama de nunca perder a paciência, mesmo sob as maiores provocações. O que o levaria a bater em um sujeito dessa maneira?

-Ele estava molestando a minha irmã. Preciso de outro motivo? – a voz sem emoções soou na porta da sala e ambos os ocupantes viraram-se para observar o recém chegado. Heero fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando lentamente até a sua mesa. Seu terno negro com listras finas estava impecável, assim como a sua gravata azul escura sobre a blusa de linho branca. A face estava sem nenhuma expressão e os cabelos castanhos se rebelavam no topo da cabeça.

-Super protetor… - Duo murmurou sob a respiração, rabiscando algo em seu bloco. –Podemos começar sr. Yuy? – perguntou, puxando a cadeira em frente a mesa de Heero e sentando-se.

-Sim. – Heero murmurou, sentando-se em seu lugar. Quanto mais cedo aquilo começasse, mais cedo iria acabar.

-Muito bem. Primeiro de tudo, sr Yuy, uma curiosidade. Por que aceitou o caso do senador Kelly? Todos conhecem a reputação da Yuy-Barton e Associados, e todas as acusações em relação o senador parecem ser verdadeiras. Isso não daria o caso como perdido?

-Aqui não jogamos para perder, sr. Maxwell. Sem contar que a minha única função é defender o senador Kelly, não julgá-lo. E é isso o que eu farei.

-E o senhor já tem idéia de que argumentos irá usar na sua defesa?

-Isso é confidencial.

-O senhor está próximo ao senador, sabe como ele está reagindo a essas acusações? Sabe se ele realmente é usuários de drogas?

-Sou apenas o advogado, não o assessor.

-O senhor não acha que esse caso pode causar uma má imagem a sua firma?

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Já disse que eu não julgo nada.

-As suas disputas com o promotor Marquise são famosas. Aceitou esse caso por rixa pessoal ou por profissionalismo mesmo.

-Profissionalismo. Eu não tenho nenhuma rixa pessoal com o promotor Marquise. – Duo fez uma pausa, anotando alguma coisa em seu bloco.

-Mas sabe-se que essa disputa de vocês dois começou depois que você dormiu com a mulher do promotor, a sra. Lucrezia Noin-Marquise.

-Heero! – Kohako gritou a um canto da sala. Sabia que o seu irmão era mulherengo, mas isso era demais.

-O que aconteceu entre Noin e eu, sr. Maxwell, creio que não é dá sua conta.

-Mas é o que todos dizem. Dentro dos tribunais a frieza em pessoa, fora deles o maior mulherengo de Boston, que já despedaçou dezenas de corações.

-Está falando como se a cada semana eu dormisse com uma.

-E isso não é verdade? – uma veia começou a latejar na testa de Heero e Duo quase riu. Pedra de gelo uma ova. Aquele homem apenas era controlado demais. Poderia ser lindo de morrer, um deus grego, como ele atestou assim que pôs os olhos nele quando ele entrou na sala. Mas tinha uma personalidade muito complexa para alguém aparentemente tão jovem.

Heero finalmente lembrou-se porque não gostava de repórteres. Eles eram intrometidos, falavam demais e faziam perguntas inconvenientes. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e abriu a porta, indicando a saída da sala.

-Acho que essa entrevista terminou, sr. Maxwell.

-O senhor não respondeu a minha pergunta, Sr. Yuy. – Duo levantou-se também, recolhendo o seu gravador de sobre a mesa.

-Para começo de conversa, o que eu tive com Noin foi muito antes de ela conhecer o Marquise. Segundo, a minha vida pessoal, amorosa e sexual não é da sua conta. Terceiro, a entrevista está encerrada. Retire-se antes que eu mande chamar os seguranças.

-Só mais uma pergunta, sr. Yuy. – Duo falou quase na porta e viu claramente Heero apertar a maçaneta como se ela fosse a única coisa que o impedia de explodir em fúria.

-Com o Juiz Khushrenada no caso, acha mesmo que vai conseguir provar que o seu cliente é inocente, mesmo com todas as evidências contra ele?

-Evidências essas que você plantou, sr. Maxwell.

-Eu apenas mostrei ao povo a verdade sobre o candidato que pregava tanto sobre moralidade nesse país.

-Isso não serei eu a dizer, mas sim o Juiz. Porém, como falei antes, aqui não jogamos para perder. Creio que a sua hora acabou sr. Maxwell.

-Muito obrigado pela entrevista sr. Yuy. – disse Duo com sarcasmo, saindo da sala. Kohako ainda ficou mais alguns minutos, dando um suspiro desolado. Isso não tinha sido bom, eles quase se pegaram no meio da sala. Caminhando até a porta, ela passou pelo irmão, dando um olhar apologético a ele, e saiu. O moreno finalmente soltou o ar que estava há tempos prendendo, voltando a sua mesa e sentando-se pesadamente em sua cadeira. O que havia lhe irritado naquele americano não fora as perguntas impertinentes, mas sim o olhar dele sobre si cada vez que perguntava. Aqueles olhos azul-violeta pareciam querer desvendá-lo, sem contar no impacto que o americano havia lhe causado. Já achara outros homens bonitos, apreciava a beleza tanto masculina quanto feminina, mas esse tal de Duo Maxwell, na boa e velha gíria, era de parar o trânsito. E o fato de ter se sentido atraído por um homem era o que estava lhe incomodando. Ainda mais um homem tão irritante quanto esse. E, em uma coisa ele tinha que dar razão a Kohako, ela, realmente, estava trabalhando em parceria com Adônis

* * *

**N.A:** _O trecho da música que Heero cantou foi de "Yoru no Uta" - Canção da Noite - do anime Sakura Card Captors. A tradução do trecho está aí embaixo._

Tradução:_ No céu da noite elas brilham, as distantes estrelas douradas. A mesma cor de um pequeno pássaro, que apareceu em meus sonhos noite passada. Nesta noite insone, eu canto esta canção sozinho. Junto com os ventos que sopram, eu me perco em meus pensamentos._


	8. Capitulo 8

-Já entrevistei sujeitos mal educados e pouco cooperativos, mas esse tal de Yuy com certeza é o pior de todos. – Duo saiu do elevador resmungando, enfiando o gravador dentro do bolso da calça.

-Duo! – Kohako o chamou e o americano parou, virando-se para olhá-la.

-Desculpe Kk, eu sei que é o seu irmão, mas quando você falou que ele era anti-social, não pensei que o caso era tão sério.

-Duo, você também exagerou, falando assim dos casos de Heero. A coisa que ele mais detesta é que se metam na vida pessoal dele.

-E a minha profissão, eu tinha que perguntar. – Duo se defendeu.

-Não, não tinha. – Kohako rebateu friamente.

-Garota, eu não tenho culpa que o seu irmão é um galinha. Eu sei que é duro ouvir isso, mas é a pura verdade. – respondeu o americano, já começando a se irritar com a teimosia dessa menina. Essa família Yuy era realmente muito estranha.

-Você não faz a mínima idéia do que pode ter acontecido a ele para ele ficar assim.

-Olha, se foi uma desilusão amorosa, eu sinto dizer minha cara que todos sofrem de amor um dia, mas isso não dá o direito do seu irmão ser aquele idiota que ele é.

-Heero não é um idiota! – bradou a garota, caminhando a passos pesados até Duo e postando-se na frente dele. Mesmo que fosse mais alto do que ela, o homem sentiu-se diminuído pela força daqueles olhos azuis. Olhos azuis que ele vira naquele mesmo homem que tinha lhe tirado a paciência há poucos minutos. A família Yuy poderia ser estranha, mas sabia como produzir belos descendentes. –Toma! – a jovem empurrou a câmera em suas mãos para as mãos de Duo. –Meu horário já terminou mesmo, e eu não tirei nenhuma foto. Pode voltar para o jornal sem mim. Eu vou para casa com o meu irmão. – disse irritada, dando meia volta e caminhando até o elevador, apertando o botão desse com força. Duo apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com uma expressão totalmente fechada, e encaminhou-se para fora do hall de entrada. Aqueles dois que se entendessem, porque ele já estava cansado de aturar Yuy's por hoje.

Assim que as portas se abriram, Kohako lançou-se dentro do elevador e recostou-se contra a parede fria do mesmo, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e fazendo um grande bico. Ela tinha falado para Duo pegar leve com Heero, mas o americano baka não quis ouvi-la e isso apenas piorou seus planos. Com certeza agora o seu irmão não iria querer ver o homem nem pintado de ouro, o que dificultava um pouco as coisas. Como iria juntar esses dois se pareciam que eles tinham criado um ódio à primeira vista?

-Se bem que eles se merecem. – falou para si mesma no elevador vazio. –São dois cabeçudos, precisam um do outro porque somente eles iriam se agüentar. – riu um pouco com essa conclusão. Talvez se ela tentasse acalmar um pouco os ânimos do irmão, ele não ficaria tão carrancudo quando Duo aparecesse na sua festa de aniversário surpresa. Sim, ela tinha convidado Duo para a festa que estava planejando. Não deixaria passar a oportunidade daqueles dois se conhecerem fora de um ambiente de trabalho. Apenas esperava que eles não se matassem.

Parou seus pensamentos quando a porta abriu-se no décimo andar, que era ocupado todo pela firma do irmão. Saiu rapidamente do elevador e encaminhou-se para uma grande porta que ficava no fim do corredor. Bateu suavemente e recebeu a autorização para entrar no aposento.

-Nii-chan? – chamou, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. Heero ergueu os olhos da tela de seu laptop, mirando a recém chegada.

-Não havia ido embora com o seu amigo? – perguntou irritado, voltando-se para o computador.

-Não, eu voltei para te chamar para sair. O expediente já acabou, não estou certa?

-Sim, mas eu vou ficar mais um tempo por aqui…

-Ah não, nii-chan! – Kohako caminhou até Heero, postando-se atrás dele e deslizando seus braços pelos ombros dele, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça do moreno. –Você precisa relaxar um pouco. – endireitou-se e começou a massagear os ombros dele para poder aliviar a tensão. –Já está chegando aos trinta e está se tornando um viciado em trabalho. Que tal irmos ao cinema? Parece que tem uns filmes muito bons passando.

-Eu não sei… talvez. – respondeu vago, ainda com a sua atenção voltada totalmente à tela do laptop. Kohako soltou um suspiro e olhou para o relógio na parede. Eram seis e meia. Se Heero não queria ir por bem, iria por mal. Resoluta, ela inclinou-se sobre o ombro dele e estapeou os seus braços para longe do computador, salvou os arquivos abertos e com dedos rápidos desligou a máquina, a fechando em seguida com um estalo.

-Vamos embora, você é o dono dessa porcaria, deveria estar aproveitando o sol nas Bahamas do que ficar sentado aqui até que o seu traseiro adormeça.

-Caso você não tenha percebido, Kohako, - Heero virou-se furioso para ela diante do seu atrevimento. –eu estou trabalhando em um caso importante nesse momento.

-Que vai continuar ai quando você voltar amanhã. Vamos embora Heero, senão eu vou ligar para a mamãe e falar que você está trabalhando até a estafa. – o homem sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha. Só de pensar na D. Corinna gritando com ele pelo telefone já lhe fazia decidir rapidamente que ir ao cinema não era uma idéia de todo ruim.

-Vamos então sua chata. – resmungou, pegando o seu paletó e o jogando sobre a pasta. Kohako abriu um grande sorriso brilhante e envolveu seu braço no braço livre dele.

-Vamos. – e o arrastou para fora do escritório.

* * *

Quatre rodou o pequeno cartão entre os dedos, olhando vez ou outra com extremo interesse para o número que estava atrás do papel. Tinha ficado extremamente surpreso com a investida do sr. Barton, mas não poderia negar que havia ficado envaidecido também. Apesar de ser o presidente de um conceituado jornal, herdeiro de uma das maiores e mais ricas famílias do mundo, Quatre Raberba Winner ainda era um homem reservado e um pouco tímido, com muitas poucas relações amorosas em seu currículo. Na verdade, ele tinha apenas uma relação amorosa em seu currículo. Sendo o único homem dentro de trinta mulheres, incluindo mãe e irmãs, ficava um pouco difícil ser mais solto com tanta influência e proteção feminina. E ser o caçula também não ajudava. A proteção era redobrada. Ninguém nunca era bom o bastante para o pequeno Quatre. Porém, quando os seus olhos cruzaram com aquelas íris verdes, ele sentiu um arrepio forte lhe descer pelo corpo, algo que nunca sentira antes. E, apesar de Duo sempre brincar dizendo que o loiro era muito distraído para o seu gosto, Quatre havia notado que o sr. Barton passara o almoço inteiro o olhando atentamente, sempre procurando um modo de dirigir o assunto para ele, querendo conversar com ele.

-Trowa Barton… - murmurou, traçando com as pontas dos dedos o nome no cartão. Ele poderia se considerar um homem romântico, mas mesmo assim não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, no máximo uma atração. E era isso que ele havia sentido por Trowa, uma atração. Nunca se relacionara com homens também, mas considerava-se instruído e mente aberta para poder tentar novas experiências. E, no momento, esses pensamentos o estavam deixando um pouco mais ousado. Queria ver Trowa novamente, queria conversar mais com ele, não apenas aquele encontro rápido que tiveram no almoço. E o melhor de tudo, não seria um tiro no escuro, pois o homem mostrou-se interessado.

Ainda pensando no assunto, ele pegou o telefone do gancho e olhou para ele por um tempo, decidindo se faria isso ou não. Dando um profundo suspiro, resolveu arriscar todas as suas fichas nesse homem. Até porque, um encontro não poderia ser tão ruim. Discou o número atrás do cartão e esperou. Depois de cinco toques, alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha.

-Barton falando. – a voz encorpada e suave respondeu.

-Sr. Barton? – Quatre perguntou hesitante e do outro lado da linha Trowa ficou mais alerta ao reconhecer aquela voz de veludo que estava lhe perseguindo há dias.

-Sr. Winner? A que devo a honra dessa ligação? – perguntou com um sorriso dançando nos lábios e afrouxando o nó de sua gravata, sentando-se no braço de sua poltrona.

-Bem, o senhor me disse que eu poderia ligar se estivesse disposto a… te conhecer mais, estou certo?

-Absolutamente certo, sr. Winner.

-Por favor, me chame de Quatre. Sr. Winner me faz pensar que está falando com o meu pai.

-Quatre. – Trowa experimentou o nome rolar pela sua língua e Quatre deu um suspiro ao ouvir aquela voz falando o seu nome. –E o que você tem em mente Quatre?

-Talvez um jantar. Quando estaria bom para você?

-Hoje seria perfeito. – Trowa respondeu, não querendo prolongar o tempo para se encontrar com aquele anjo.

-Gosta de comida árabe sr. Barton? – Quatre perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Nunca experimentei, mas adoraria saber como é.

-Conhece o restaurante árabe que tem na Rua Downtown?

-Conheço. – disse, ficando cada vez mais animado com a idéia.

-Nos encontramos lá em uma hora?

-Sim.

-Então a gente se vê em uma hora senhor Barton. – disse o loiro, despedindo-se do homem com um grande sorriso no rosto. Não fora tão difícil assim. Agora o que precisava era sair imediatamente do jornal se quisesse chegar no restaurante na hora, já que iria enfrentar o trânsito caótico dessa cidade.

* * *

-Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim. – Kohako comentou animada, olhando a sua volta para ver o ambiente do shopping enquanto a fila da bilheteria não andava. Ao seu lado, Heero estava com uma postura firme, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça do terno. A camisa branca de linho estava dobrada até os cotovelos e o paletó e a gravata Kohako obrigou Heero a deixar dentro do carro. Eles estavam indo se divertir, e não para um julgamento. Se bem que ela tinha que admitir que o seu irmão ficava lindo de terno.

-Hn. – foi toda a resposta de Heero, que lançou um olhar congelante para um grupo de meninas sentadas em uma mesa na praça de alimentação, que apontava para a fila e davam risadinhas. Apontavam especificamente para ele. Adolescentes, pensou irritado, não tinha mais nenhuma paciência com eles, salvo a sua irmã.

-Vamos Hee-chan, a fila está andando. – Heero quase rolou os olhos diante do apelido de infância. Quando pequena Kohako não conseguia falar Heero, e por isso sempre o chamava de Hee, mas tarde apenas acrescentou o chan. Caminharam alguns passos, parando novamente quando o homem que estava na frente deles chegou à bilheteria. O japonês mais uma vez rodou seus olhos pelo local e percebeu que havia um grupo de garotos nas escadas da entrada das salas, olhando para a fila com um certo fascínio e os olhos brilhando. Seguiu a direção do olhar deles e foi com extremo desgosto que viu que eles estavam voltados para a sua irmã. O tempo fechou naquele exato momento e uma carranca cobriu o rosto de Heero. Os moleques atrevidos estavam quase despindo Kohako com os olhos. Com um puxão, o moreno trouxe a jovem para perto do seu corpo, bloqueando a visão dos rapazes, e lançou um olhar "omae o korosu" para eles, que rapidamente voltaram a sua atenção para outras coisas quando viram as íris assassinas em sua direção.

-Nii-chan, o que houve? – perguntou a garota, confusa diante do puxão repentino que recebeu. Mas Heero nada lhe respondeu, entretido em olhar para um outro lugar que não ela. Kohako seguiu o olhar do irmão e viu o grupo de garotos que fingiam muito mal que nada estava acontecendo. –Heero? – cutucou o homem nas costelas e finalmente ele tornou a sua atenção para ela.

-Vamos comprar logo esse ingresso e entrar. – ordenou e a garota deu um passo à frente, dando um pequeno sorriso para a mulher na bilheteria e comprando o ingresso com ela.

-Kohako? – o chamado a fez virar-se e se deparar com olhos azuis escuros, mas não tão escuros quanto os dela, a fazendo sorrir mais ainda.

-Solo. – deu um abraço nele, ignorando o grunhido que ouviu ao seu lado. –Bem… Solo, esse é o meu irmão, Heero Yuy. Heero, esse é um amigo meu da faculdade, Solo Maxwell.

-Maxwell? – o nome saiu da boca do japonês como se fosse veneno. –Você… - olhou atentamente para o garoto, notando uma certa semelhança dele com aquele homem que não lhe saía da cabeça.

-Vejo que o senhor conheceu o meu irmão, Duo. – se possível, a carranca de Heero aumentou mais ainda. –Seja lá o que ele tenha feito, peço desculpas por ele. Às vezes Duo não mede as palavras. Talvez por isso que ser repórter é tão perfeito para ele.

-Solo… que filme você veio ver? – perguntou, interrompendo, pois a expressão que Heero estava fazendo só ao mencionar o nome de Duo não era nada boa mesmo.

-Piratas do Caribe, e vocês?

-O mesmo. Podemos assistir juntos, e depois comer alguma coisa, o que você acha?

-O seu… - começou o rapaz, virando-se para o homem mal humorado ao lado da garota. -… irmão não vai se importar?

-Que nada, não é Heero? – disse, dando uma cotovelada na cintura do homem, que soltou um outro grunhido como resposta. –Isso quer dizer um sim. – Kohako traduziu o barulho irracional do advogado e Solo deu um pequeno sorriso, estendendo um braço para ela.

-Então vamos? – perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco atrevido, mesmo que os olhos do irmão da garota quase o estivesse matando. Talvez o que ela sempre lhe disse poderia ser válido: Duo e Heero seriam perfeitos um para o outro.

* * *

Trowa parou na entrada do restaurante, vendo o movimento intenso que ocorria dentro do estabelecimento. Parecia ser o tipo de restaurante que precisava se fazer reserva antes de vir almoçar ou jantar aqui. O maitrê na porta olhou para ele com atenção, esperando que o homem notasse a sua presença ali do lado. Finalmente o moreno virou-se para o homem de cabelos grisalhos, pretendendo pedir alguma ajuda ou informações.

-Posso ajudá-lo senhor? – perguntou ao jovem.

-Eu vim encontrar uma pessoa. – respondeu Trowa, voltando o olhar para o restaurante.

-Nome da pessoa por favor, senhor.

-Quatre Winner. Sou Trowa Barton. – disse, virando-se para o maitrê e vendo os olhos dele brilharem.

-Oh sim! O jovem senhor Winner já o está esperando senhor. Acompanhe-me. – o homem começou a caminhar, abrindo passagem por entre mesas e garçons. Trowa foi o seguindo de perto, olhando com curiosidade a decoração a sua volta. Tudo era tema árabe, desde a luz do ambiente, que dava um tom mais íntimo, aos véus e tecidos nas paredes, colorindo o local, fazendo parecer o interior de alguma tenda luxuosa de um sheik do deserto.

-Sr. Winner? – o maitrê parou ao lado de uma mesa e Trowa voltou a sua atenção rapidamente para o local. –Seu convidado está aqui.

-Obrigado Abdul. – Quatre disse com um sorriso e o maitrê fez uma pequena reverência a ele, retirando-se logo em seguida. –Senhor Barton, sente-se por favor.

-Já disse que pode me chamar de Trowa. – disse o moreno, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz loiro. –Curioso, me pareceu que você é um freqüentador assíduo desse local, não é mesmo? – Quatre deu uma suave risada que para Trowa pareceu ser a música mais bela que escutara.

-O restaurante é da família. Gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando. – uma informação sobre o jovem loiro, interessante.

-Mas por que árabe?

-Porque a minha família é árabe. Pode parecer difícil de se acreditar, muitos não acreditam quando eu digo qual é a minha etnia, mas é a mais pura verdade. – comentou com um sorriso e Trowa não pode concordar mais. A aparência de Quatre nunca denunciaria que ele era do deserto. Na verdade, era difícil imaginar aquela pele tão clara e perfeita sob o sol do deserto.

-Não duvido. Não acreditei quando Heero me disse, pouco depois que nos conhecemos, que era japonês. Agora, sabendo o maravilhoso e misterioso jeito com que o dna funciona, nada mais me surpreende.

-E você, Trowa, é americano mesmo? – perguntou como uma criança curiosa e o moreno quis rir. Esse assunto sobre etnia era tão banal mas ao mesmo tempo muito confortante. Fazia se sentir à vontade conversando com o homem. Porque Trowa tinha que admitir que sentiu o estômago revirar umas cinco vezes do caminho de sua casa para o restaurante, o que era um marco pois geralmente quando ele estava interessado ou flertando com alguém nunca se sentia nervoso, ao contrário, quando o assunto era relacionamentos ele sempre fora muito seguro de si. Mas Quatre Winner tinha algo que o fazia voltar a ser o adolescente inseguro, que morria de vergonha de pedir a menina mais bonita da escola para ir ao baile e acabava indo a festa sozinho, ou ficando em casa segurando vela da irmã com o namorado.

-Um pouco americano, um pouco latino, um pouco francês. Parte da minha infância foi rodando pelo mundo. Meu pai era dono de um circo. Quando ele morreu, minha mãe vendeu o circo para um tio distante e ela, minha irmã e eu viemos morar na América.

-Um nômade. Parece que em relação à descendência, temos muito em comum Trowa.

-Com todo respeito, Quatre, - Trowa começou, inclinando-se um pouco sobre a mesa e cruzando seus braços em frente ao seu rosto, apoiando o queixo nas mãos erguidas. –você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que suportaria atravessar o deserto. – dessa vez Quatre deu uma gargalhada melodiosa, que foi um pouco abafada pela música ambiente e as conversas das outras mesas.

-Costumo fazer essas viagens pelo deserto com o meu avô, cada vez que vou visitar parte da minha família em Ar-Ryãd, então posso dizer que suporto bem o calor. – a expressão confusa de Trowa apenas aumentou o sorriso de Quatre, que continuaria falando se o mesmo maitrê que atendeu o moreno não tivesse reaparecido.

-Irão fazer os pedidos senhores? – perguntou polidamente. Trowa apenas encarou Quatre por um longo tempo, dando um pequeno sorriso de lado.

-O que você sugere, Quatre? Afinal, você é o especialista aqui. – o loiro sorriu e virou-se para o maitrê, sem nem ao menos tocar no menu.

-_Kafta_, Abdul, porção para dois.

-E para beber senhores? – nisso o loiro virou-se para Trowa, deixando a escolha nas mãos dele.

-Vinho branco, por favor. – respondeu o moreno.

-Trarei rapidamente. – disse o maitrê e se retirou.

-Eu tenho que dizer Quatre, que você é a pessoa mais fascinante que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. – disse o moreno em um tom baixo e rouco de voz. Quatre sentiu ímpetos de corar diante do elogio, mas segurou o seu rubor com maestria. Era ele que tinha começado esse jogo de sedução, embora Trowa tenha feito o primeiro movimento ao dar seu telefone, mas ele encerraria a situação com chave de ouro, pois o moreno também lhe fascinada e Quatre não via a hora de desvendar todos os segredos por detrás daqueles olhos verdes. Despi-los e revelá-los um por um, como o bom jornalista que era.

-E a noite ainda está começando. – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso enigmático, o que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Trowa.

-Sim, - um brilho esperançoso passou pela bela íris verde. –a noite apenas está começando.

* * *

_Kafta:Carne moída temperada à moda libanesa, grelhada no espeto._


	9. Capitulo 9

Aproximou-se cautelosamente da divisória do cubículo, batendo de leve na parede de plástico. Os olhos violetas ergueram-se da tela do computador para a jovem na porta, retornando a tela novamente logo depois.

-Duo? – Kohako chamou, entrando no espaço onde o repórter trabalhava.

-Sim? – respondeu com uma voz distante. A garota puxou uma cadeira que estava ao lado do homem de trança e sentou-se perto dele.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter discutido com você naquele dia. Mas é que… - ela pegou uma mecha negra solta do seu rabo de cavalo e começou a enrolar no dedo. -… eu sou assim mesmo, meio estourada, sabe? Ainda mais quando o assunto é o meu irmão. As pessoas costumam julgar Heero muito mal, e eu não gosto disso. – Duo virou a sua cadeira giratória para poder olhar melhor para a menina. Havia se apegado a ela no último mês, e poderia dizer que tinha criado um carinho fraternal pela garota, por isso achava que perdoaria todos os pitis dela com um grande sorriso no rosto, como sempre.

-Está tudo bem, acho que se o Solo fosse assim, o que graças a Deus ele não é, eu também reagiria assim se falassem mal dele. Sem contar que eu tenho uma boca enorme.

-Uma boca enorme mas bem bonitinha. – Kohako brincou e Duo deu um grande sorriso para ela. Realmente nunca conseguiria ficar irritado com essa garota. Ela era tão cheia de vida e radiante, não era a toa que Solo estava apaixonado por ela. Sim, ele sabia o que o seu irmão sentia pela menina, já estava cansando de ouvir o garoto falando e perguntando sobre ela cada vez que voltava para casa. Apenas não entendia como essa jovem tão vivaz poderia ser irmã daquele… daquele… daquele imbecil. Pensar em Heero Yuy apenas fazia o seu sangue ferver e, por mais que ele quisesse tirar aquele homem da cabeça, não conseguia esquecer aqueles olhos azuis brilhando em fúria quando o entrevistou. A aura de firmeza, sensualidade e segurança que ele passava era intoxicante. Porém, ao mesmo tempo lhe dava nos nervos. Nunca teve paciência com gente que se recusava a demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento, além do fato de que desde o momento que pôs os olhos em Yuy, sentiu uma grande antipatia por ele, apenas não entendia o porquê. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ele estar tentando livrar da prisão um bandido hipócrita, o tipo de pessoa que ele detestava.

-Escuta… - a garota arriscou mais uma cartada no que ela denominou "Operação Cupido". -… você ainda vai ao aniversário do Heero? – perguntou incerta. Havia dado o convite a Duo antes da entrevista, e ele tinha confirmado a presença. Mas agora, não tinha tanta certeza de que ele estivesse a fim de encontrar o seu irmão novamente.

-Eu não sei… eu…

-Por favor. – o olhar de filhote de cachorro abandonado que ela lançou foi demais para Duo. Será que esse olhar também conseguia quebrar as defesas do todo poderoso Yuy? Pensou o homem, quando se viu prestes a ceder quando já havia decidido a não ir mais a festa.

-Eu vou, okay? – e o sorriso compensou a sua mudança de decisão.

-Vai aonde? – Quatre parou em frente à entrada do cubículo, com uma edição recém saída da prensa, do jornal.

-A festa de aniversário do meu irmão. – respondeu Kohako.

-A festa de Heero Yuy? Sei…

-O que você quis dizer com esse "sei", Q? – Duo perguntou curioso. De uns dias para cá Quatre parecia ter visto o passarinho verde, de tão aéreo que estava. E o americano poderia jurar que havia o dedo de outra pessoa por detrás das atitudes do árabe. Quatre estava saindo com alguém, mas se recusava a dizer com quem.

-Nada… eu apenas fui convidado para a festa. Você vai querer uma carona, Duo, já que a sua moto está no conserto? Kohako, quer uma carona também? – falou, abrindo displicentemente o jornal e mudando de assunto com uma destreza tão grande que Duo chegou a pensar se Quatre não estava convivendo demais com ele, pois as suas manhas para escapar de roubadas o loirinho já estava aprendendo.

-Não mude de assunto, sr. Winner. Quem te convidou para a festa? – o jovem de trança virou-se para Kohako, que deu de ombros. Não era tão íntima assim do presidente do jornal para convidá-lo para uma festa familiar.

-Um amigo. Vai ou não vai querer a carona? – Quatre dobrou novamente o jornal, esperando pela resposta.

-Um amigo? – Duo franziu tanto as sobrancelhas que elas se tornaram uma única linha na testa dele. –Que amigo você e Heero Yuy poderiam ter em comum… AH! – deu um pequeno grito ao desvendar o mistério. –Quatre seu loiro safado, você anda saindo com aquele deus grego e não me disse nada? Que tipo de amigo você é? – Quatre teve a decência de corar diante das palavras de Duo.

-O que está havendo aqui? – Wufei aproximou-se da entrada do cubículo, curioso quando viu de sua sala Duo dar um grito e a pele sempre clara de Quatre ficar vermelha.

-Esse árabe traidor está saindo com o Trowa Barton. Eu lhe falei Fei-fei que ele estava vendo alguém. Aquele sorriso sonhador e olhar de peixe morto durante as reuniões de pauta queriam dizer alguma coisa. O cara 'tá tendo um encontro… e teve a cara de pau de esconder isso de mim.

-Não o culpo. – Wufei veio em defesa do amigo loiro. –Com certeza se ele contasse para você, toda Boston já estaria sabendo disso agora.

-Está me chamando de fofoqueiro, Chang? – Duo fez um biquinho indignado.

-Se a carapuça serviu. – os dois começaram uma disputa de olhares que só foi quebrada quando uma risada ecoou pelo local.

-Vocês três… vocês três são a maior comédia. – Kohako continuou rindo, apontando para os três. Em meio à risada conseguiu pescar algo dentro de sua bolsa e estendeu a Wufei. –Acho que se dois de vocês vão, não vejo porque o terceiro mosqueteiro não ir. – disse, entregando o convite da festa para o chinês.

-Está tentando arrumar uma promoção Yuy? – falou seriamente e a garota riu mais ainda.

-Deus me livre, estou feliz onde estou. Até porque, aí sim seria o cúmulo da prepotência. Bem, está convidado, e pode trazer quem o senhor quiser. – deu uma piscadela de olho para ele e depois voltou o olhar para Sally Po, editora de cidade, que conversava com um repórter no fim do corredor.

-Oras menina abusada, está andando muito com o Maxwell. – resmungou, voltando a sua sala pisando duro.

-Essa é a minha garota. – disse Duo, sorrindo e envolvendo os ombros dela em um meio abraço.

* * *

Quinze de outubro havia chegado com um tempo mais frio e anunciando um inverno próximo. Trowa caminhou corredor abaixo pela firma, já tendo dispensado metade dos funcionários nesse final de sexta feira. Sua missão era clara e encontrava-se no final do corredor. Tinha que arrancar Heero daquela sala e levá-lo a festa que o estava esperando em seu prédio.

-Heero… - já entrou no escritório, decidido, e sem bater. - … não me importa que você esteja resolvendo uma crise mundial, você hoje vai sair dessa empresa no horário normal, como toda pessoal normal. – declarou, já caminhando em direção ao homem e começando a desligar seu laptop. Heero estava começando a ensaiar um grunhido de insatisfação, mas Trowa já foi o puxando pelo braço e o fazendo se levantar, recolhendo a sua pasta e o seu paletó, os esmagando contra os braços do japonês.

-Barton… - ele ainda tentou protestar, mas o homem já o estava empurrando porta afora.

-Vá para casa, tome um banho, que eu acho que a Kohako já está te esperando.

-Me esperando? Às vezes, na sexta, ela chega depois do que eu. Como ela pode estar me esperando?

-Deus, Yuy, como você pode ter esquecido que dia é hoje?

-Que dia é hoje? – perguntou indiferente, colocando o paletó enquanto era arrastado para o elevador por Trowa.

-Vá para casa e descubra. – foi empurrado para dentro do elevador assim que as portas desse se abriram. –A gente se vê mais tarde. – tentou falar diante dessa frase estranha do amigo, mas as portas do elevador haviam se fechado novamente e as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Resignado, Heero esperou o elevador chegar até a garagem para poder ir embora.

-Finalmente! – foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu quando chegou em casa. Kohako já foi caminhando até ele, tirando a pasta de suas mãos e o paletó de seus ombros, o empurrando com todas as suas forças em direção ao quarto. –Agora eu quero que você tome um banho, fique bem cheiroso e se vista, porque os convidados já devem estar chegando.

-Convidados? – Heero estacou no lugar, fazendo a garota chocar-se contra as costas largas dele. –Que convidados? – _"Deus, Yuy, como você pode ter esquecido que dia é hoje?"_ as palavras de Trowa lhe voltaram à cabeça. Hoje era dia quinze… dia do seu aniversário. O homem gemeu. –Não me diga que você fez isso.

-Fiz o quê? – perguntou a jovem, entrando no quarto do irmão e caminhando até o banheiro, abrindo o chuveiro e medindo a temperatura da água com as pontas dos dedos.

-Você armou uma festa para mim. – resmungou, desfazendo o nó de sua gravata e começando a desabotoar a camisa.

-Sim… e pode desfazer essa cara porque você vai. E eu não convidei muita gente… até porque você anda meio pobre de amigos nessa cidade. Algumas pessoas do escritório que Trowa me disse que você era mais chegado, alguns amigos meus, e nada mais.

-Amigos seus… - murmurou distraído, desfazendo a fivela do cinto, até que de repente ele parou no meio do ato. –Você não me convidou aquele idiota do Maxwell, convidou?

-Eu espero… - ela já se virou totalmente séria para ele, pendurando o paletó em um cabide e o colocando no armário. -… que os dois _meninos_ se comportem e ajam de acordo com a idade que tem.

-Se aquele idiota não abrir a boca, acho que sobreviveremos essa noite. – retrucou, tirando o cinto com força e o lançando longe, caminhando até o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si. Kohako ouviu uns barulhos vindos do banheiro e depois de cinco minutos resolveu entrar no local.

-Eu estou falando sério Heero. – Heero deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz da garota tão perto.

-Kohako! Não vê que eu estou no banho? – ralhou por detrás da porta do boxe.

-E daí? Não dá para ver nada através desse vidro. E mesmo se desse, você não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto antes. – disse dando de ombros, recolhendo a calça que estava em cima da pia. Em um rompante a porta de vidro se abriu e Heero puxou uma toalha para se cobrir da cintura para baixo, olhando chocado para a irmã, que o olhava confusa. –O que foi? – perguntou diante da ação repentina dele.

-Que… que história é essa de que eu não tenho nada que você já não tenha visto antes? – ela espalmou a mão no peito molhado do homem e o empurrou de volta para dentro do boxe, fechando a porta de vidro rapidamente.

-Termine o seu banho Heero. – comandou, saindo as pressas do banheiro, sem responder a pergunta do moreno, o que o deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha por um bom tempo.

* * *

-Finalmente resolveu nos dar a graça de sua presença. – Trowa sorriu, cumprimentando o amigo quando esse entrou no salão enfeitado. Os cabelos do japonês ainda estavam molhados pelo banho e ele usava uma camisa de linho negra dentro de uma calça jeans desbotada que se aderia a todas as curvas de suas pernas. Casual, mas ao mesmo tempo chique.

-Você ainda me paga por ter me metido nessa. – murmurou o moreno, apertando a mão do amigo e sócio.

-Oras, Heero, você mesmo uma vez me disse que ninguém conseguia resistir aos charmes de Kohako quando ela queria alguma coisa. E eu não pude dizer não a ela quando ela veio a mim propondo a idéia da festa, mesmo sabendo que você não gosta.

-Eu já disse para você virar esse olho gordo para outro lugar que não seja a minha irmã.

-Mas eu já virei meu caro. – disse com um sorriso malicioso, que rapidamente foi substituído por um mais genuíno quando um loiro aproximou-se deles. –Heero, esse é Quatre Winner. Quatre, Heero Yuy.

-Muito prazer sr. Yuy. – disse Quatre polidamente, estendendo uma mão a ele. –E feliz aniversário.

-Obrigado sr. Winner.

-Por favor, - falou com um sorriso. –me chame de Quatre.

-Se vocês me dão licença… - Heero começou. -… eu vou falar com os outros convidados. – e afastou-se dos dois homens, indo rodar pelo salão para ver quem estava lá. Sua secretária em companhia do noivo, que faltava babar sobre ela, com um certo olhar de veneração. Ah, se o homem soubesse o que ele já tinha feito a aquela mulher, aquele olhar morreria rapidinho. Tinha alguns de seus associados na festa, outros desconhecidos que deveriam ser amigos de Kohako. A própria a um canto conversando com aquele garoto do cinema e, para o seu pesadelo, lá estava _ele_, conversando com um rapaz chinês, totalmente alheio a sua presença. O ficou fitando por um bom tempo, começando pelas pernas delgadas e desenhadas pelas calças negras de couro, o tórax definido e aparecendo por debaixo da blusa quase transparente, os braços trabalhados que eram flexionados à medida que ele gesticulava e aqueles longos cabelos trançados. Novamente a atração o abateu e Heero sentiu raiva de si mesmo, desviando o olhar no momento em que os olhos violetas viraram-se em sua direção. Talvez fosse melhor beber algo. E algo forte.

Uma hora depois um Heero entediado encontrava-se em um canto do salão, quase sendo escondido por uma grossa pilastra de concreto, ao lado da mesa do bufe, olhando tudo a sua volta com cansaço. Já havia falado com todo mundo, mas a maioria dos convidados trouxera companhia para poder conversar, sem contar que diálogos realmente não eram com ele. Trowa estava a um canto, babando visivelmente sobre aquele tal de Quatre Winner. Kohako vez ou outra vinha falar com ele, mas rapidamente voltava para o lado de Solo, sempre sob o seu olhar atento, o que o fez levar umas três cotoveladas de Trowa nas costelas: "pare de segurar a vela da sua irm", ele dissera. No fim, sua única opção de distração foi aquela que ele queria mais esquecer. O americano de trança.

Os olhos azul cobalto acompanharam os movimentos do corpo esguio quando esse veio em direção a mesa do bufe. Duo parou em frente a uma disposição de garrafas de bebidas, decidindo-se qual delas iria pedir ao garçom, quando notou uma silhueta ali perto. Virou o rosto e deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso ao ver o homem quase escondido por detrás da pilastra. Uma pessoa racional teria apenas dado as costas e ignorado esse fato aparentemente normal, mas Duo, às vezes, não era nada racional, e tirar o controle daquele iceberg parecia uma tentação. Ele era um desafio muito maior do que Wufei, sem contar quê, ele tinha que admitir, o japonês ficava irresistivelmente sexy quando furioso.

-Pensando sobre a vida? – Duo aproximou-se dele como um gato pronto para dar o bote.

-Cai fora Maxwell. – foi à resposta curta e seca do japonês.

-Realmente, é a idade baixando ou a sua mãe te amamentou com suco de limão? Cara, você é azedo. Às vezes me impressiono como a Kohako pode ser a sua irmã.

-Acho que a genética é algo muito complicado para eu tentar explicar para você garoto. – retrucou seco, depositando o copo vazio de bebida sobre a bandeja do primeiro garçom que passou.

-Ainda ofendido porque eu disse que você pegou a mulher do Marquise? Eu investiguei Yuy, e você tem a fama de ser o maior galinha da cidade.

-Escuta, você não tem limites não? Não sabe diferenciar o pessoal do profissional? Sem contar que a minha vida não lhe interessa em nada.

-Vida? Que vida? Pensei que você não tivesse uma vida. – Heero voltou-se para ele, os olhos faiscando diante do atrevimento daquele jornalista fuleiro.

-Você já parou para pensar que eu posso te processar por causa dessa sua língua ferina? Você ainda vai parar na cadeia por ser tão intrometido, americano idiota.

-Epa! Ofensa não! Olha o baixo nível. Sem contar que você não seria o primeiro nem o último a me fazer essa ameaça. E não adianta fazer essa cara feia, Sr Heero "Iceberg" Yuy, porque isso não me assusta em nada.

-Pois deveria, porque nesse momento eu queria que você sumisse daqui, repórter fuleiro. Devo ter derrubado a minha irmã do berço, porque eu não sei onde ela estava com a cabeça para convidar você. Aliás… - ele apontou um dedo trêmulo para onde Kohako estava. -… poderia mandar o imbecil do seu irmão parar de babar sobre a minha Kohako?

-Escuta aqui… - Duo apontou um dedo na cara de Heero. -… eu engulo as ofensas, mas outra coisa diferente é você sair falando mal assim do Solo. Você não o conhece, você não me conhece! – gritou.

Entrementes, as pessoas da festa já estavam começando a serem atraídas para a pequena discussão que estava a um canto do salão. Alarmados, Kohako e Solo se dirigiram para lá, tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

-Duo…

-Heero… - chamaram os dois jovens.

-Não se metam nisso! – foi a resposta dos dois homens.

-Olha só quem fala. – Heero rebateu. Era impressionante como só a presença daquele americano poderia tirar todo o seu auto-controle. –Você não mediu esforços para criar pré-conceitos sobre mim. Porque acha que eu não me validaria desse mesmo direito com você?

-Não criei pré-conceitos, Yuy, apenas disse a verdade.

-Esse é o seu grande problema… ESSA SUA BOCA GRANDE SEMPRE QUERENDO DIZER A VERDADE! – Kohako ficou pálida diante do grito e olhou com desespero para Solo. Para Heero gritar, é porque ele já tinha pulado da beirada do abismo.

-O PROBLEMA É QUE SE A VERDADE D"I, É PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM POBRE IGNORANTE DENTRO DE UM MUNDO DE ILUS'ES. EGOÍSTA E HIP"CRITA! – aquilo foi à gota d'água e todos prenderam a respiração quando Heero segurou o braço de Duo e o puxou bruscamente de encontro ao seu corpo. Trowa, Solo, Wufei e Quatre estavam prontos para dar um passo à frente e impedir o pior quando algo inesperado aconteceu.

-ACHO QUE S" EXISTE UM MEIO DE CALAR ESSA SUA BOCA GRANDE! - e Heero o beijou.


	10. Capitulo 10

Kohako arregalou os olhos, cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos e começou a recuar os passos, caindo sentada na cadeira mais próxima como um peso morto. Preocupado, Solo caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se na sua frente, percebendo como a menina estava vermelha.

-Kohako? – chamou diante da expressão dela. A garota deveria estar em choque e com certeza estava segurando um grito. Mas quando Kohako retirou as mãos de sobre a boca, não foi um grito que saiu dela, mas sim uma gargalhada. Uma grande gargalhada que foi ignorada pelos dois homens no canto do salão.

Heero empurrou Duo contra a parede, o imprensando ferozmente com o seu corpo. O americano era um pouco mais baixo do que ele, mas todas as suas curvas pareciam se ajustar perfeitamente as suas. Sua boca violentava a do rapaz trançado, que no meio do choque apenas correspondeu o beijo automaticamente. Quando ele ofegou em busca de ar, o japonês aproveitou o momento para poder inserir a sua língua dentro daquela boca ferina, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa. Uma batalha começou a ser travada, cada um querendo ser o dominador da situação. As mãos grandes do advogado ora perdiam-se na massa castanha de cabelos, que já estavam começando a se soltar da trança, ora deslizavam por aquele corpo delgado, procurando uma brecha para poder tocar na pele. Duo sentia a sua respiração começar a falhar e ele a ofegar, mas nada disso importava. O cheiro que vinha daquele homem era viciante, os cabelos desgrenhados pareciam atrair as suas mãos para eles e aqueles músculos, poderia viver eternamente acariciando aqueles músculos. Seus lábios e língua ainda estavam em uma batalha selvagem, seu corpo estava quase transpassando a parede dura, enquanto ele sentia outra coisa dura roçar em sua perna. Duo apenas acordou de seu transe quando uma mão atrevida acariciou a parte interna de sua coxa.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – gritou, o empurrando bruscamente e Heero cambaleou alguns passos para trás, confuso. Quando finalmente percebeu o que tinha feito, o japonês ficou vermelho até a raiz dois cabelos e uma carranca surgiu em sua face. Duo estava ofegante contra a parede, suas roupas amassadas e seus cabelos bagunçados. Sentia o peso dos olhares das pessoas do salão sobre ele, mas isso não lhe importava, a adrenalina estava correndo com muita força em suas veias para poder se importar. Com passos largos ele caminhou até Solo e o tirou da frente de Kohako, com um simples puxão de braço.

-O que você está fazendo, Duo? – protestou o jovem.

-Vamos embora daqui, agora! – falou ofegante, vermelho de fúria.

-Não, eu não vou. – retrucou o rapaz.

-Solo… não teste a minha paciência… PORQUE ESSA JÁ SE ESGOTOU!

-Melhor você ir Solo. – falou Kohako em um sussurro, espantada com o acesso de raiva de Duo. Resignado, Solo deixou-se ser arrastado para fora do salão, pelo irmão.

-Outra hora eu falo com você. – conseguiu dizer antes que estivesse muito longe para ela ouvi-lo.

Heero bufava, como um touro enraivecido. Com ódio daquele americano atrevido, com ódio de si mesmo por ter beijado aquela criatura. Como poderia ter beijado um homem? Esfregou o ante braço na boca, como se quisesse tirar o gosto do rapaz de trança, mas esse já parecia impregnado em si, assim como o cheiro. A passos duros caminhou até onde Kohako estava, que se levantou para encarar o irmão. A sua postura parecia firme, mas por dentro a garota tremia inteira. Nunca tinha visto o irmão tão possesso, nem quando ele descobriu que Relena estava com outro e queria terminar com ele. E poderia jurar que estava vendo fumaça sair pelas orelhas do moreno.

-Você… - a voz parecia estar entalada na garganta, saindo entre ofegadas de ar. -… nunca mais vai chegar perto daquele baka. Estamos entendidos? Não pisa mais dentro daquele jornal… não fala mais com nenhuma criatura que tenha Maxwell no nome. Se eu te vir perto dele… eu te ponho no primeiro vôo para o Japão. Ouviu? – tudo que ela pôde fazer foi dar um aceno positivo de cabeça e observar com o corpo trêmulo a figura do irmão se retirar da festa. Assim que Heero sumiu pela porta, ela deixou-se cair novamente na cadeira, anormalmente pálida. Um copo de água lhe foi estendido e ela ergueu os olhos para ver quem era a alma caridosa. Quatre lhe sorria de maneira fraternal e puxava uma cadeira para se sentar em frente a ela.

-Duo às vezes tira algumas pessoas do sério. Quando ele conheceu o Wufei era quase uma constante esses dois brigando. – Kohako bebeu um gole de água e depois olhou para Wufei, que tinha uma expressão estranha.

-Pode ser, Quatre, mas eu nunca vi o Maxwell tão irado em todos os anos que eu o conheço. – respondeu o chinês, ainda surpreso pelo acesso de Duo.

-A questão não é essa, sr. Winner, é que Heero ele nunca perde a frieza e a calma… eu posso contar nos dedos de uma mão apenas quantas vezes eu já vi Heero explodir. E posso garantir que nenhuma delas foi como essa noite. – murmurou com uma voz mínima e lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. –E ele estava falando sério sobre o emprego. Eu vou ter que deixar o meu emprego. – a garota fungou, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

-Não, você não vai. – Quatre depositou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, com um olhar sério, e voltou-se para Trowa como que pedindo ajuda.

-Dê tempo para Heero esfriar a cabeça, sem contar quê… - o moreno riu. -… Heero está se tornando um _workalchoolic_ e explodir dessa maneira vai fazer bem a ele.

-Além do mais acho que o Duo… acho que ele agüenta bem o tranco do seu irmão. – respondeu o árabe com um pequeno sorriso. A discussão deles dois lembrava um pouco Duo e John quando eles se conheceram. Viviam discutindo e no fim viraram namorados. Mas com Heero, a coisa era dez vezes pior, muito pior.

-Garanto que no fim, pelo que a gente testemunhou aqui, eles dois vão é acabar juntos. – Wufei comentou displicente. Duo e Heero pareciam dois teimosos cabeças duras, que na sua visão se mereciam mais que tudo. Se ficassem juntos realmente, seria um casal para lá de interessante.

-Eu já estou começando a duvidar disso. – Kohako disse para si mesma, apoiando a cabeça em uma mão. A operação cupido parecia que estava indo por água abaixo.

* * *

Heero andava como um animal enfurecido dentro de seu apartamento. Aquele americano idiota, desde a primeira vez que pôs os olhos nele em seu escritório, ele lhe cheirava a encrenca. O modo como ele o fazia reagir… argh! Era enervante. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, olhara para homens. Tinha uma mente aberta, sim, quanto aos outros, mas quanto a si mesmo… Era estranho, era realmente muito estranho. Ele era um homem com vinte nove anos de formação e concepção. Seus sentimentos e emoções já estavam concretos, formados e definidos. Não esperava se casar e ter vários filhos, não depois de… ergh, não conseguia falar o nome daquela traidora, mas ao menos sabia que teria alguns relacionamentos com mulheres. Uns longos, outros nem tanto assim. E então, vinha àquele idiota e botava a sua vida de pernas para o ar. Com um simples beijo o deixava excitado e, o pior de tudo, o fazendo querer mais. Ele nunca quis mais em nada, para ele sempre eram encontros de uma só noite, e então o sujeito vinha e não lhe saía mais da cabeça.

-Argh! – Heero pegou um peso de papel sobre a mesa da sala e o tacou com violência contra uma parede, fazendo o vidro se estilhaçar em milhares de pedaços. Estava confuso. Pela primeira vez, em toda a sua vida, estava confuso. Todos os seus parâmetros foram distorcidos e todas as suas convicções sobre si mesmo estavam destruídas. E, o pior de tudo, agora estava questionando a sua sexualidade. Não era mais nenhum adolescente para questionar a sua sexualidade. Achava que já tinha passado dessa fase.

-Pelo visto não. – murmurou para si mesmo, caindo sentado no sofá e jogando a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e colocando um braço por cima deles. Duo Maxwell atingia algo dentro dele que ele mesmo não conseguia explicar. O fazia perder o controle de tal forma que ele chegava a ser irracional. Pois nunca, nunca mesmo iria avançar com tamanha fúria em cima de um homem. Mas quando viu aqueles lábios carnudos e rosados, proferindo mais e mais palavras de ofensas, aqueles olhos violetas brilhando e o rosto rubro, ele não resistiu. Era uma beleza quase elementar e ele tinha que saber como era provar daquela beleza. Avançou para cima dele e o tomou para si, sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo. Sentiu aquela pele macia em seus dedos, os músculos, as curvas o cabelo… Ah aquele cabelo. Para ele era inconcebível um homem com um cabelo daquele tamanho, mas em Duo parecia ainda mais aumentar a beleza dele. Como deveriam ser soltos? Correr a mão por eles? Vê-los aderir à pele suada enquanto o homem gemia e gritava o seu nome, implorando por mais?

Em um salto Heero pôs-se de pé, com os olhos arregalados. Não poderia estar pensando nisso, não deveria estar pensando nisso. Sentiu as suas calças familiarmente apertadas na altura do baixo ventre e suspirou. Precisava de um bom banho frio e um terapeuta, se fosse possível, para tirar aquele americano baka da sua mente.

* * *

-ARGH! – a casa tremeu diante da força com que Duo bateu a porta de entrada, depois de ele e o irmão passarem. Assustado, David Maxwell surgiu de dentro da cozinha, olhando para os recém chegados filhos. Aos cinqüenta e sete anos, David ainda era um homem conservado, com um grande porte e de boa estrutura física. Os cabelos, que um dia foram castanhos, agora continham grandes mechas brancas, o que ainda dava um certo charme a ele. Os olhos eram de um azul cinzento, provando que a herança familiar dos olhos os dois meninos herdaram da mãe, mas os traços e cabelos vieram todos do pai. Acompanhando David veio uma morena, no alto de seus quarenta e cinco anos, os cabelos ainda negros refletiam as luzes artificiais, o corpo bem cuidado indicava vaidade, assim como a pele quase não marcada do rosto. E os olhos escuros brilhavam em curiosidade.

-Olha Giovanna. – Solo cumprimentou a namorada do pai com um sorriso, passando por ela em seguida para entrar da cozinha. –Eu se fosse vocês nem encostava na fera que hoje ela está brava. – murmurou ante o olhar dos dois adultos mais velhos.

-Duo… filho… - David tentou falar com o filho, mas esse estava muito entretido chutando o pé do sofá.

-Quem… - um chute -… aquele desgraçado… - outro chute – pensa que é? – um chute mais forte e o sofá chocou-se fortemente contra a parede.

-O que aconteceu? – Giovanna virou-se para o enteado mais novo, o seguindo cozinha adentro. –A festa não foi boa?

-Foi… bem interessante, por assim dizer. – Solo segurou uma risada, tomando um gole do suco que pegou na geladeira.

-Duo! – perdendo a paciência e sendo maior que o jovem na sua frente, parece que de estatura Duo herdou mais o lado da mãe, apesar de Helen ser uma mulher alta com os seus 1.75 m, para um homem Duo ainda poderia ser considerado um pouco baixo, David conseguiu segurar o filho antes que ele quebrasse mais alguma coisa. –O que aconteceu afinal? – ralhou, como fazia com eles quando eram moleques. Sentindo o olhar duro do pai sobre si, Duo enrijeceu e acalmou-se um pouco.

-Nada pai. – respondeu com uma voz contida, respirando pesadamente.

-Acontece que ele resolveu comprar briga com o Yuy e o final desse embate foi um tanto… inusitado. – Solo apareceu na porta da cozinha, apoiando-se no batente e com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

-Como assim, Duo? – Giovanna segurou as mãos do menino entre as suas, pois para ela esses rapazes sempre seriam meninos. Os conheceu quando novos ainda, quando ainda era apenas amiga de David, os viu crescer e os tinha como os filhos que nunca tivera. E gostava de saber que eles também nutriam um grande carinho por ela. Ficou com medo, quando começou a namorar o pai dos garotos, que eles não a aceitassem, mas parecia que era um medo sem fundamento, pois eles levaram numa boa o novo relacionamento do pai.

-Aquele Yuy… ele é tão arrogante, tão cheio de si, sempre centrado, como se tivesse um cubo de gelo enfiado no…

-Duo! – David advertiu. Não gostava de xingamentos dentro de sua casa, pois tinha sido criado dentro da boa religião católica, até tinha um irmão padre. Claro quê, apesar de religioso, e assistir as missas do domingo, David não dispensava os bons prazeres da vida, pois acreditava que se Deus lhe pôs no mundo foi para viver cada segundo intensamente. E foi pensando assim que não permitiu que os conceitos religiosos lhe subissem demais a cabeça quando descobriu as preferências do filho. O amava, não importava como ele fosse, o tinha educado para ser um bom homem, sendo gay ou não. E já se dava por satisfeito por ter feito o seu trabalho direito.

-Desculpe papai. – disse em um sussurro, já se acalmando visivelmente.

-Agora conte-nos o que aconteceu. – Duo sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, dando um profundo suspiro.

-Outro dia papai, estou cansado. – respondeu, caminhando em direção as escadas, indo para o seu quarto.

-Solo? – David virou-se para o filho mais novo, que deu de ombros.

–Parece que ele anda se bicando com um sujeito aí. E você sabe que dois bicudos não se beijam, porém Yuy provou que essa teoria estava errada. Eles começaram a discutir e no calor da discussão o cara calou Duo com um senhor beijo.

-E ele não gostou, eu suponho. – respondeu David resignado. Seus filhos tinham um gênio dificílimo, principalmente Duo, mais uma coisa que eles herdaram de Helen.

-Sinceramente? – Solo ergueu uma sobrancelha para o pai e a madrasta. –Do jeito que eu to ouvindo ele reclamar do Heero, desde que se conheceram, eu ainda acho que vai rolar muita água por debaixo desse moinho… e que no final os beijos não serão mais roubados. – respondeu, dando de ombros diante do olhar intrigado do pai e da madrasta. Não daria um mês para aqueles dois se entenderem. Parece que Kohako iria ter o que queria, finalmente.

* * *

Kohako estava sentada em sua cama, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para a parede branca com uma expressão perdida. A festa do dia anterior havia sido um fracasso. Parte dela foi com ela pedindo desculpas aos convidados pelo escândalo. Heero ainda estava possesso e com isso todas as chances de poder mudar a cabeça dele em relação a ela pedir demissão estavam fora de cogitação. E era por isso que ela tentava evitar seu irmão ao máximo, não saberia lidar com um Heero nesse estado. Soltou um suspiro e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, olhando janela afora para o tempo cinzento que se apresentava. Ficou divagando em pensamentos até que o telefone ao lado de sua cama tocou. Deixou ele tocar, esperando que Heero o atendesse. Mas depois do sétimo toque a jovem percebeu que estaria nas mãos dela essa tarefa.

-Moshi moshi. – falou com uma voz embargada.

-Kohako? – uma voz suave e feminina respondeu do outro lado da linha e a garota rapidamente estava alerta, abrindo um grande sorriso que não surgia em seu rosto desde a noite anterior.

-_Mutter_! – quase gritou, dando um pulo na cama e ajoelhando-se no colchão, excitada por ouvir a voz da mãe.

-Filha que voz é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – intuição de mãe com certeza era uma coisa poderosa. Ainda se lembrava uma vez que a sua mãe pegou um vôo às pressas do Japão para os EUA pois tinha certeza que o seu filho não estava bem, apesar de não ter recebido ligação alguma. E não deu outra, quando a mulher chegou a Boston descobriu que Heero tinha pegado uma baita de uma pneumonia que o deixou arriado de cama por um bom tempo. E agora era isso. Com certeza a mulher deveria estar sentindo a tensão dentro dessa casa lá do outro lado do oceano.

-Ah mãe… aconteceram várias coisas. – e começou a relatar os acontecimentos desde que chegou a cidade até o dia anterior.

-E eu que tinha ligado para o seu irmão hoje para desejar um feliz aniversário atrasado, e fico sabendo disso. – D. Corinna falou com uma voz desgostosa. –O que Heero pensa que está fazendo? Eu mandei ele cuidar de você, e não monopolizar a sua vida.

-O Heero não tem tanta culpa assim _mamma_…

-Não tente defender o seu irmão! Apenas o chame que eu quero falar com ele. – ordenou e Kohako já iria obedecer quando se lembrou que mais cedo Heero bateu na porta de seu quarto, avisando que iria dar uma saída.

-Ele saiu _mamma_. – respondeu a garota.

-Saiu? Pois bem… eu resolvo isso mais tarde com ele então. Sinto que o seu irmão anda precisando de uns conselhos. Não o deixei ir para a América para ele ficar pior do que estava quando morava aqui. Pensei que ir para um lugar diferente melhoraria um pouco a personalidade de Heero, mas vejo que me enganei. – falou em um tom duro e a jovem poderia jurar que a mulher já deveria estar vermelha no outro lado da linha. –Mais tarde eu resolvo isso então, certo querida? – suavizou mais o tom de voz e Kohako sorriu.

-Hai mamma.

-_Auf wiedersehen honig_.

-Sayonara. – e desligou o telefone.

Kohako não avisou que a sua mãe tinha ligado quando Heero voltou para casa, não queria dar oportunidades de o homem criar argumentos de defesa quando ela ligasse de novo. Passou o sábado inteiro esperando o telefone tocar novamente mais esse não se mexeu. Talvez ela tenha esquecido, ou talvez arrumara outra ocupação que não deu tempo de ligar novamente. E assim o sábado passou, assim como parte do domingo, sem sinal da sra. Yuy para dar uma bronca no filho turrão. Até quê, ao meio dia de domingo, a campanhia do apartamento 812 tocou.

Heero secou as mãos no pano de prato pendurado ao lado da pia, abaixando o fogo da panela. Saiu da cozinha, dando um relance para o corredor onde estavam os quartos, sabendo que Kohako não sairia de lá tão cedo. A jovem o estava ignorando e ele achou que fosse melhor assim, pois não estava com paciência de discutir com ela sobre o incidente da sexta passada e nem sobre o ultimato que ele lhe deu, falando que ela deveria deixar o emprego.Caminhou até a porta principal do apartamento, onde a campanhia tocou novamente, e o seu queixo caiu quando abriu a porta.

Parada a sua frente estava uma mulher no meio de seus cinqüenta e cinco anos, com os cabelos longos e dourados descendo impecáveis pelas costas esguias, sem nenhum fio de cabelo branco os destoando. A pele ainda continuava como de porcelana, sempre bem tratada e macia. Possuía uma estatura mediana, talvez um pouco mais alta que Kohako. Vestia-se elegantemente e ainda possuía o porte altivo da época em que era modelo. Olhos azuis cobalto o miravam com firmeza, o que o fez tremer e conseguir balbuciar apenas uma palavra:

-Mãe… ?

* * *

_ Auf wiedersehen honig_ = pelo dicionário que eu usei, seria o mesmo quê: "adeus querida" em alemão.

_Mutter_ = seria "mãe" também em alemão.

_Mamma_ = uma forma mais carinhosa de "mãe" em alemão.

_workalchoolic_ = pessoa viciada em trabalho.


	11. Capitulo 11

Corinna Gottschalk Yuy nem se prezou a responder a pergunta que estava estampada na face do filho e já foi entrando, sem cerimônia, pelo apartamento do mesmo, olhando a sua volta com uma certa apreciação. Da última vez que estivera no país, Heero ainda dividia um apartamento com três colegas de faculdade. Um cubículo que eles insistiam em chamar de casa. Estava orgulhosa em ver que o seu filho havia melhorado consideravelmente de vida.

-Mãe? – o homem balbuciou mais uma vez, como se a mulher que acabara de passar por ele fosse uma visão do outro mundo. Corinna postou-se no meio da sala de estar do moreno e cruzou os braços sob o peito, batendo com o bico do salto agulha no chão azulejado.

-Feche essa boca e essa porta, Heero, porque o que você está vendo aqui não é uma assombração. – a ordem penetrou rapidamente no cérebro do moreno, que fechou a porta com um estalo e voltou toda a sua atenção para a loira, com uma expressão de poucos amigos, parada no centro de sua sala. Corinna tinha uma mistura alemã com latina que deixava o seu gênio totalmente quente e que possibilitava ela controlar a mão de ferro a casa. Sendo casada com o mais velho dos sete filhos de Takashi Yuy, ela, junto com o marido, era a que tomava as rédeas da família desde que a matriarca partira, deixando o senhor Takashi sozinho, que passou a responsabilidade do clã para o filho mais velho Ichiro.

-Okaasan, o que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

-Depois de quatro anos sem ao menos mostrar as caras no Japão para visitar a sua mãe, e quando ela vem te ver a primeira coisa que você pergunta é: "o que eu estou fazendo aqui?". Eu te criei por dezoito anos e quando finalmente te tiro da barra da minha saia, você resolveu esquecer que a sua mãe existe?!

-Não é nada disso kaasan. – Heero tentou apaziguar as coisas. Ele poderia enfrentar até os piores casos nos tribunais, bater de frente com malucos e assassinos, mas a sua mãe, sozinha, amedrontaria até o mais temido serial killer.

-Mutter? – uma voz feminina soou da porta do corredor e Corinna virou-se para ver a sua caçula aparecer na sala. –Mamma! – Kohako gritou e correu, sendo envolvida pelo poderoso abraço da loira. –Mas eu não entendi… - falou a garota, saindo do abraço da mãe. –A senhora falou comigo ontem… eu pensei que iria ligar de novo, e não pegar o primeiro vôo para cá.

-Eu pensei bem sobre o que conversamos, e achei que o melhor seria vir diretamente para cá. Heero está precisando de uns puxões de orelha, coisa que eu devia ter lhe dado quando criança.

-Mas a senhora disse… - começou a se defender, mas ela o cortou secamente.

-Quieto _junge_! – ordenou e Heero obedeceu de imediato, caminhando resignado até o sofá e sentando-se nele com um suspiro longo.

-Kohako… - falou com uma voz derrotada. -… vá ver a panela que eu deixei no fogo. Okaasan e eu precisamos conversar. – o jovem rapidamente saiu da sala. Não queria estar lá quando sua mamma começasse a dar o sermão básico em Heero.

-E como estão o papai, o vovô e os meus tios?

-Todos ótimos, já que você está interessado. Mandaram presentes quando souberam que eu viria.

-Kaasan, por que a senhora está aqui? – disse em um tom contido, tendo uma vaga idéia do porquê ela deveria estar ali. Pelo que entendera, ela ligara e falara com Kohako, que deve ter contado os últimos acontecimentos a ela. E isso não seria nada bom.

-Eu ligo para desejar parabéns ao meu filho e saber como vão as coisas, e descubro que nem tudo parece tão bem quanto eu pensei. Primeiro Kohako vem chorar no meu ombro dizendo que você está monopolizando a vida dela…

-Eu só estou tentando…

-Não me interrompa junge! – ralhou e Heero afundou no sofá. Raras foram as vezes que levara um sermão da mãe, mas nunca eram prazerosas as vezes que isso acontecia. E sempre que estava brigando com ele, ela insistia em chamá-lo de _junge_, de garoto. Com certeza ela sabia o quanto isso o irritava. –Eu criei a Kohako, e você, muito bem para saberem agir com sabedoria nos momentos certos da vida. Se eu permiti que a sua irmã viesse estudar do outro lado do mundo, é porque sei que posso confiar nela. Que ela é madura o suficiente para poder viver sozinha.

-Sozinha? A senhora a mandou vir morar comigo.

-Porque era muito mais prático. Mas se ela decidisse morar sozinha, aqui, eu não teria feito objeção. Kohako preferiu passar um tempo com você, até que se adaptasse.

-Como assim? Está querendo me dizer que isso é temporário? – Heero não estava gostando nada do que estava ouvindo.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Heero! A sua irmã já é uma moça. Irá fazer dezenove anos em breve. Você não espera realmente que ela viva aqui para sempre, espera? A outra coisa é que ela vai voltar na segunda a trabalhar na empresa onde ela conseguiu o emprego… - o moreno iria abrir a boca para protestar, mas um olhar de Corinna foi o suficiente para calá-lo. -… você goste ou não! Agora terceiro e o mais importante. – e esse era o medo de Heero. Sua irmã com certeza deve ter falado a ela sobre o Maxwell. –Que história é essa de você fazendo escândalo e beijando garotos no meio da sua festa, em frente a seus sócios, em frente aos superiores de Kohako?

-Eu… mãe… você não entende. Aquele idiota do Maxwell…

-Eu não te criei para soltar ofensas deliberadas as pessoas. Onde está a sua educação?

-A senhora também soltaria ofensas e perderia a sua boa educação se conhecesse aquele _schwachsinnig_! – gritou, erguendo-se bruscamente do sofá. Alemão? Heero estava xingando em alemão? Ah, agora sim Corinna estava extremamente curiosa e queria de todas as maneiras conhecer esse tal de Duo, do qual a sua filha falou. Nunca vira o sangue de seu filho ferver tanto por causa de uma pessoa. Talvez ele finalmente estivesse se curando das feridas em seu coração. Mesmo que a causa dessa cura fosse um outro homem.

-Filho, entendo que você esteja confuso… - falou em um tom mais calmo.

-Eu não estou confuso porra nenhuma! – Corinna arregalou os olhos, colocando as mãos sobre os quadris e batendo com mais força o bico do salto no chão, lançando um longo olhar duro para Heero. –Gomen kaasan. – disse em um murmúrio.

-Estou vendo que no momento não conseguirei nada conversando com você, pois você ainda está confuso sobre o que aconteceu na sexta passada. Mas não tem problema, teremos tempo, pois ficarei um tempo por aqui, até que as coisas se resolvam.

-Vai ficar por aqui? Mas e a nossa casa? E a nossa família? E o papai?

-Eles se virarão uns dias sem mim. E você é parte da família e precisa de uma orientação. Kohako também me disse que você está trabalhando até a estafa. E eu não quero receber um telefonema do outro lado do mundo, dizendo que meu filho de vinte anos teve um enfarto por exaustão. Senão, quem vai enfartar sou eu.

-Mas mamma… eu me sinto bem, e não estou trabalhando tanto assim… - uma mentira deslavada, mas precisava tirar a sua mãe de seu pé, rapidamente.

-Não está? Olhe para você, olhe como você está magro! O que vocês andam comendo por aqui? Anda deixando a sua irmã com fome Heero? – começou resmungando, indo em direção a cozinha. Heero a viu sumir pela porta e soltou mais um suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Esse final de semana, essa semana, e muitos outros dias, seriam bem longos daqui por diante.

* * *

Kohako observava a chuva cair intensamente através das grandes janelas da redação. Suas pernas balançavam para frente e para trás e ela brincava com uma caneta que tinha pegado na mesa onde estava sentada, entre os dedos.

-Oras… boa tarde. – Duo entrou em seu cubículo com um olhar cansado, retirando o casaco molhado e o depositando sobre uma das cadeiras que tinha no local. Rapidamente Kohako virou o olhar para ele mas permaneceu em silêncio, com a tensão palpável emanando no ar.

-Duo… - disse depois de minutos de quietude. –Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. – falou em um murmurou e Duo jogou-se na cadeira, piscando intensamente para a garota sentada na frente dele.

-Sente pelo quê? – disse em um tom cansado.

-Bem… meu irmão. – os olhos violetas estreitaram-se.

-Kohako, eu te adoro como uma irmãzinha mais nova, mas agradeceria se você não me falasse da besta do seu irmão. – a jovem deixou até a ofensa passar em branco e deu um longo suspiro. –E além do mais, você não tem culpa de nada, você não fez nada. – "se você soubesse" pensou a garota. –Vamos colocar uma pedra nisso e assunto encerrado. Mas… eu pensei que você não voltaria mais aqui, depois do que aconteceu. Achei que _ele _a proibiria.

-Eu tenho os meus métodos de persuasão. – e deu um sorriso misterioso ao lembrar-se do carão que Dona Corinna tinha passado em Heero. –Bem, estamos de bem então?

-Nunca estivemos de mal lindinha. – disse com um sorriso, olhando em volta da redação, que estava extremamente vazia. Metade dos jornalistas deveriam estar presos no trânsito, que estava caótico com aquele temporal. Sorte que ele tinha conseguido pegar a sua moto do conserto no dia anterior. Nada como a sua velha companheira para lhe ajudar a chegar no trabalho na hora.

-Duo! – Sally apareceu na porta de seu cubículo, com as faces coradas e ofegante. Passou os olhos sobre os dois jovens e deu um suspiro de alívio. –Você está com alguma coisa para agora? – perguntou em desespero. O rapaz prontamente se virou para o seu computador e abriu seus arquivos, verificando a sua pauta. Não havia nada no nome dele no momento.

-Não, por quê?

-Essa redação está uma loucura. Metade dos nossos repórteres estão presos no trânsito ou no metrô. Faltou luz em metade de Boston. Até Quatre resolveu bancar o repórter hoje e saiu às ruas para poder ajudar nas apurações, tudo para o jornal não parar. Os editores que conseguiram chegar estão fazendo o mesmo. Preciso que você me ajude. A editoria de cidade está um caos. Basta cair uma chuva que essa cidade pára. Preciso que alguém vá cobrir um deslizamento que houve em Quincy.

-Quincy? – Duo gemeu. –Com essa chuva? O lugar deve estar debaixo d'água.

-Eu sei, e eu sinto muito, mas é nossa função informar a situação.

-E como você espera que a gente chegue lá, Sally?

-Vão ter que ir com a sua moto, Duo, porque nesse caos os carros da empresa não estão conseguindo ir muito longe. Toma… - a loira deu uma câmera a Kohako, que voltou os olhos para Duo. A decisão de aceitar essa matéria era dele.

-Vamos embora baixinha, antes que percamos a coisa. – e levantou-se, trazendo seu casaco junto e a sua bolsa. Kohako apenas o seguiu, já se preparando para o pior. Se iriam cobrir alguma coisa debaixo dessa chuva, duvidava muito que voltariam secos para a redação.

-Aonde Duo foi? – Wufei apareceu, vendo o amigo sumir por detrás das portas do elevador.

-Foi cobrir uma matéria para mim. – Sally suspirou aliviada, finalmente tinha conseguido um repórter para o deslizamento.

-Está usando o meu melhor repórter para trabalhar para você? – o chinês fez uma carranca e a mulher rolou os olhos em frustração. Aí vinha bomba.

-Caso você não tenha reparado, andamos com falta de pessoas por aqui. E o que você está fazendo aqui? Precisamos de gente nas ruas. Metade da cidade está sem luz, hoje com certeza é dia da minha editoria, e você fica aqui no quente e sequinho? Até Quatre está lá fora trabalhando.

-Eu estou esperando o retorno de uma matéria. Não posso sair.

-É feito de açúcar Chang? – caçoou a mulher. –Vai derreter se molhar? Peça para transferirem a ligação para esse aparelhinho mágico que chamam de celular. Eu preciso de pessoas nas ruas.

-Se precisa tanto… - Wufei rebateu sarcástico, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. -… o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

-Não seja por isso… eu também estou indo na companhia de luz para saber o que houve. Fique aqui no quente e sequinho, frouxo. – rebateu, dando meia volta e sumindo dentro do primeiro elevador que apareceu. Wufei soltou um rosnado, aquela mulher era muito abusada. Quem ela pensava que era para ficar lhe chamando de frouxo? –Roger! – uma cabeça ruiva surgiu detrás de uma mesa, diante do grito do chefe. –Qualquer ligação para mim transfira para o meu celular. – disse, e correu, vendo se ainda poderia alcançar aquela mulher atrevida e mostrar para ela que uma chuvinha a toa nunca iria lhe assustar.

* * *

-Eu acho que pisei em alguma coisa gosmenta. – resmungou Kohako, tentando transpassar a barreira de água que a rua formava, e que já estava batendo no meio de suas coxas. Duo e ela estavam atravessando a rua, tentando ir para o ponto mais alto, onde bombeiros e defesa civil tentavam tirar pessoas dos escombros das casas soterradas pelo deslizamento.

-Deve ter sido lama. – retrucou Duo, ensopado dos pés a cabeça, como a jovem, e também tentando abrir caminho por entre as águas.

O lugar estava um caos só, como ele previra. Pessoas tentavam salvar móveis e pertences pessoais à medida que a água ia subindo, tentando sair rapidamente daquela área de risco. Pick-ups tentavam abrir caminho pelas corredeiras, para poder homens levarem as suas famílias a salvo para lugares mais secos. Bombeiros e voluntários corriam de cima para baixo, levando feridos para ambulâncias e ajudando a escavar os escombros. Crianças choravam no meio da rua, mães tentavam salvar seus filhos. Um verdadeiro inferno molhado.

-Duo! – Kohako gritou quando pisou em algo e deslizou, quase afundando nas águas. Duo, em um movimento rápido, segurou no pulso da garota e a puxou com força, fazendo ambos alcançarem mais rapidamente o alto da rua, onde estava seco e os homens trabalhavam no meio da rua.

-Precisamos de uma barricada para impedir que a água suba mais! – o chefe dos bombeiros gritou em meio à confusão.

-Desentupidores! – alguém da defesa civil clamou. Precisavam desentupir os bueiros para poder a água escorrer. Senão, além de deslizamento teriam uma enchente para poder resolver.

-Como é que vamos conseguir alguma coisa no meio desse caos? – perguntou Kohako, com as mãos trêmulas e os dentes batendo pelo frio. Até seus ossos estavam molhados com essa chuva.

-Você bate as fotos. – ordenou Duo, vestindo o seu casaco nela, que era mais impermeável, e esfregando as mãos da garota com as suas para poder aquecê-la. –Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Já fiz isso antes. Você vai ficar legal sem mim? – perguntou preocupado.

-Qualquer coisa eu grito. – respondeu, desvencilhando-se do americano e indo para onde estava ocorrendo um resgate. Duo virou-se e caminhou para um outro ponto da tragédia. Seria um pouco complicado entrevistar alguém no meio daquela confusão. O jeito era pegar todos os detalhes para poder descrever depois o que estava ocorrendo.

-Duo! – Quinze, chefe dos bombeiros e antigo conhecido de Duo, aproximou-se do rapaz. –Veio ver o inferno em que estamos?

-Sim. – respondeu o jovem, dando um aperto de mão forte no homem mais velho. –O que realmente aconteceu, Quinze?

-O que você acha que aconteceu? As empresas construtoras desmatando deliberadamente áreas florestais para poder construir mansões. Isso daqui foi uma irresponsabilidade. As raízes das árvores eram o que segurava a terra. À medida que foram retiradas, a terra ficou desprotegida. Com chuvas e neve, foi corroendo o solo. Mais dia ou menos dia isso iria acontecer.

-E a Defesa Civil não alertou os moradores? Não avisou que isso estava se tornando uma área de risco?

-Claro que avisamos. Mas você acha que esse bando de gente quer abandonar a casa mesmo correndo risco de vida? O problema do ser humano é que ele é muito materialista. E aqui está o resultado. – o homem suspirou, com a chuva batendo fortemente sobre a roupa amarelada dele. –Duo, eu adoraria dar uma entrevista a você, companheiro, para ver se esse povo toma mais consciência e nos ouçam quando dizemos que quando é preciso se mudar, é para se mudar, mas como você vê a coisa anda feia por aqui, e não sabemos quanto tempo vai levar.

-Pelo menos a cota de atingidos, você tem?

-Dez feridos, dois mortos, vinte desaparecidos, onze famílias desabrigadas. Uma barricada! – gritou novamente o homem, notando com temor que a água estava subindo cada vez mais, mesmo com a defesa civil desentupindo os bueiros. –Onde é o sistema de escoação dessa rua? O problema pode estar lá. – gritou para o chefe da defesa civil.

-Já mandamos homens para lá, mas não estamos tendo retorno. – respondeu o homem, quando de repente mais caos se instaurou. Pessoas começaram a correr e gritos foram dados.

-Está deslizando, está deslizando! – Quinze olhou a massa de lama e pedras descendo e segurou Duo pelo braço, o afastando do local. Instintivamente o americano procurou por Kohako, que também estava se afastando com um grupo de bombeiros. Assim que a lama parou de escorrer, o homem soltou um suspiro. –O garoto. – murmurou desolado.

-Que garoto? – perguntou Duo, já com medo da resposta, enquanto Kohako se aproximava dele.

-Não consigo tirar mais fotos com essa chuva. Isso vai destruir o filme. – comentou a jovem, guardando a câmera na bolsa impermeável.

-Estávamos tentando tirar um garoto dos escombros. Com essa, nem saberemos se ele ainda está vivo. – murmurou o homem, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

-Precisa de ajuda? – Duo ofereceu, olhando longamente para Kohako, que deu um aceno positivo de cabeça para ele.

-Se vocês estiverem dispostos. Estamos precisando de voluntários. Luiz! – gritou e um dos bombeiros virou-se para ele. –Arrume capas para esses dois, eles vão nos ajudar. – e afastou-se para poder voltar ao trabalho.

* * *

Corinna entrou no saguão do prédio, com o seu terninho negro de finas listras brancas impecável e sem uma gota de água. Caminhou até a recepção e parou em frente ao balcão, onde atrás estava escrito _Winner Press_ em grandes letras de bronze, presas na parede. Esse deveria ser o local. Estava curiosa para saber onde a filha estava trabalhando. Gostava da idéia de seus filhos estarem crescendo tão bem na vida, sozinhos e sem a influência dos pais. E esse foi um dos motivos que ela permitiu que eles viessem para o outro lado do mundo. Se tivessem ficado no Japão, o nome Yuy iria influenciar muito nas escolhas de seus filhos. Poderosos empresários, a família Yuy era bem influente, e isso permitia algumas regalias. Suas cunhadas até poderiam querer que seus filhos tivessem tudo na mão, mas ela não. Ela teve que lutar para conseguir tudo o que quis na vida. Trabalhar duro para satisfazer suas vontades. Toda a pequena fortuna pessoal que conseguiu, antes de se casar com Ichiro, foi com muito suor. E assim iria querer para os seus filhos. Por mais que os amasse, não seria os prendendo na barra de sua saia que eles iriam crescer a amadurecer. Ou seja, trocando em miúdos, como boa mãe coruja ela estava extremamente orgulhosa dos progressos que Heero e Kohako estavam fazendo na América.

Parou em frente ao balcão e viu que não havia ninguém lá para lhe dar informação alguma. Como poderia achar a sua filha nesse prédio enorme? Olhou a sua volta, procurando alguém que pudesse lhe informar alguma coisa, quando viu um rapaz loiro entrar pela porta de vidro, molhado dos pés a cabeça, e com uma aparência extremamente cansada. Deveria ser um repórter voltando do trabalho, pois a cidade estava uma zona por causa da chuva. Ela ao menos tinha levado duas horas no trânsito para poder chegar aqui. Se não fosse persistente, com certeza teria desistido da idéia no meio do caminho.

-Com licença meu jovem? – chamou e o loiro parou.

-Sim, em que posso ajudá-la? – perguntou, com um sorriso gentil, embora todos os músculos de seu corpo estivessem doendo. Tinha andado metade da cidade de cima para baixo a pé, porque não tinha como tentar se deslocar de carro para algum lugar com esse trânsito.

-Estou procurando uma jovem. O nome dela é Kohako Yuy, soube que ela trabalha aqui. – mais um sorriso cansado em direção a ela.

-Se ela não estiver na redação, deve ter saído para cobrir alguma matéria. Se a senhora quiser subir e esperar. – falou polidamente, caminhando até os elevadores e deixando uma trilha de água pelo caminho.

-Obrigada pela ajuda rapaz. – respondeu Corinna, entrando no elevador. –Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou para o jovem que tentava minimizar a quantidade de água que estava em sua jaqueta de couro.

-Quatre Winner. – respondeu displicente, tirando a jaqueta de vez e dando um suspiro ao ver que seu jeans e camiseta estavam aderindo a sua pele. Sem contar o tênis que estava fazendo um barulho estranho cada vez que ele andava. Sua mãe teria um troço quando ele chegasse em casa desse jeito.

-Winner… - Corinna murmurou o nome. –Parente por acaso dos donos do jornal? – perguntou, virando-se para o loiro que em vão tentava diminuir o volume de água nas mechas douradas. –Se não trocar de roupa logo pode se resfriar, querido.

-Detesto chuva. Sou do povo do deserto, odeio coisa muito molhada. – resmungou e a mulher deu um pequeno sorriso. O jovem era uma graça, resmungando e com as bochechas rosadas daquela maneira. –Oh! – o rapaz finalmente havia percebido, em meio as suas lamúrias, que a mulher ao seu lado havia lhe feito uma pergunta. –Sou o presidente do jornal. – respondeu como se fosse o cargo mais chulo da empresa.

-Me parece tão novo para reger esse jornal todo. E… - iria dizer que ele parecia suave para poder controlar tantas pessoas. Mas se ele estava no cargo, com certeza deveria ser muito bom.

-As pessoas tendem a pensar isso mesmo, já me acostumei. – sorriu para ela e a porta do elevador abriu-se no décimo andar, onde ficava a redação. –Se a senhora me der licença. – disse, saindo do elevador e sendo acompanhado pela mulher. Assim que as portas desse se fecharam, as luzes do prédio começaram a piscar, até que tudo se apagou.

-Isso só pode ser sacanagem comigo! – alguém gritou ao fundo da grande sala onde ficavam os cubículos dos repórteres. –Eu estava no meio de uma matéria. – e um palavrão soou no local. Pessoas riram, mas outras também estavam resmungando pela queda de luz.

-Os geradores deverão se ativar em segundos. – Quatre falou, sobrepondo-se a confusão e todos ficaram em silêncio. Como previsto pelo loiro, os geradores começaram a funcionar e a energia retornou ao prédio. –Bem, a senhora, se quiser esperar pela Kohako, pode esperar naquela mesa ali. – disse apontando para um cubículo onde na entrada estava escrito: _D. Maxwell_.

-Obrigada meu rapaz. – falou, observando ele sumir no fim do corredor, ainda pingando água para todos os lados. Caminhou até a mesa indicada, sentando-se na cadeira que lá estava e pondo-se a esperar. Meia hora depois, as portas dos elevadores novamente se abriram e um Duo com lama dos pés a cabeça apareceu no andar.

-Maxwell, andou brincando com os porcos? – alguém caçoou ao fundo do local ao ver o rapaz. Duo virou-se em direção a voz e viu Wufei, também molhado, rindo dele.

-Andou correndo pelos esgotos Chang? – rebateu sarcástico.

-Na verdade ele quis provar que era homem o suficiente para poder brincar na chuva e veio atrás de mim em uma matéria. Mas não se engane, a água é porque ele levou um banho de um carro. – Sally dedurou e Wufei ficou vermelho, resmungando uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração. Duo riu e voltou para a sua saleta, dando um suspiro ao entrar, mal notando a mulher que lá estava.

-Eu preciso de um banho quente. – murmurou, retirando a jaqueta jeans e a jogando sobre o armário de arquivos. Seus cabelos estavam um caos, sua pele mais morena e melada por causa da lama. Suas roupas estavam colando e seu corpo doía em todos os lugares. Mas, ao menos, eles conseguiram tirar a criança viva dos escombros. Talvez fosse bom no dia seguinte dar uma passada no hospital para saber o estado do garoto, daria uma boa _suíte_.

-Olá. – Corinna chamou ao ver aquele jovem de beleza exótica entrar no cubículo. Então aquele era o famigerado Duo? Interessante. Talvez isso explicava o fascínio de seu filho sobre ele. Porém, beleza não era tudo. Precisava saber como era o caráter desse rapaz.

-Olá? – Duo falou, olhando com curiosidade a mulher que estava sentada em sua cadeira. –A senhora precisa de algo?

-Estou procurando Kohako Yuy. Um rapazinho me disse que eu poderia encontrá-la por aqui.

-Oh, sim. Kohako foi até o laboratório deixar o filme que ela tirou. Já deve estar subindo.

-Quem deve estar subindo? – a mencionada entrou no espaço, que estava ficando pequeno com três pessoas. Estava em um estado igual ou pior que Duo, pingando lama por todo o chão.

-Essa senhora está procurando por você. – indicou o americano e a garota virou-se para ver quem a procurava.

-Mãe? – falou com uma sobrancelha erguida. –O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

-Mãe? – Duo repetiu olhando a mulher, que agora tinha se levantado, de cima a baixo. Agora sim sabia de onde vinha toda a maravilhosa genética dos irmãos Yuy. E sentiu um choque quando se viu avaliado intensamente por olhos cobaltos iguais aos do homem que ele estava tentando veemente esquecer.

* * *

_suíte_ = _não, não é um grande quarto. Em jornalismo, suíte é o que chamamos de "matéria do dia seguinte", é a continuação de uma matéria que saiu no jornal do dia anterior, contendo mais complementos sobre o assunto._


	12. Capitulo 12

-Sua mãe, Kk? – Duo virou-se para a amiga, querendo sair daquele olhar avaliador da mulher.

-Sim. Mas o que a senhora está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, retirando o casaco que usava e que pesava ainda mais sobre o seu corpo, com a água que estava acumulada nele.

-Oras, vim ver onde você trabalha. – comentou casualmente, olhando a filha de cima a baixo, toda cheia de lama. –E vim conhecer o tão falado Duo Maxwell.

-Me conhecer? – Duo piscou os olhos violetas, tirando a franja molhada de sobre eles e virando-se para Kohako, como se buscando uma resposta.

-Eu falei de você para ela, Duo.

-Estou ficando famoso até do outro lado do mundo? Que honra. – riu o americano, fazendo uma reverência ao estilo oriental. –Desculpe não poder cumprimentá-la decentemente, mas eu garanto que a senhora não vai querer lama em cima da senhora. – falou bem humorado, torcendo um pouco a camisa dentro da lata de metal de lixo.

-A senhora cruzou esse trânsito caótico apenas para ver onde eu trabalho? Não poderia ter vindo outro dia?

-Eu estava entediada. – falou, fazendo um gesto suave com a mão. –O seu irmão está trabalhando, você trabalhando, não consegui arrumar o que fazer naquele apartamento. Centros comerciais devem estar cheios a essa hora. E o seu trabalho foi à coisa mais perto de casa, e que me passou pela mente.

-Só quê… a senhora veio em uma hora ruim. Os repórteres estão faltando, metade da cidade está sem luz. Não vou poder lhe oferecer um tour pelo jornal. E eu preciso… - ela olhou para as suas roupas. Trocar de roupa, ela iria dizer, mas não tinha nenhuma roupa reserva no momento. Talvez fosse bom começar a trazer muda de roupa para a empresa, já que Boston estava entrando na época de chuvas pré-inverno.

-Não esquenta lindinha… - Duo passou um braço sobre os ombros dela. -… que eu te empresto uma muda. Sempre deixo algumas reservas aqui no jornal, lá no vestiário. – disse com um sorriso.

-Claro!Você praticamente dorme aqui. – retrucou a garota.

-O que vocês dois fizeram para terem lama dos pés a cabeça? – perguntou Corinna, já ficando nervosa em ver a sua filha e o rapaz com aquelas roupas molhadas. Para pegar uma gripe no estado em que se encontravam, estava pouco custando.

-Estávamos cobrindo um deslizamento. – Duo respondeu, o sorriso morrendo em seu rosto ao lembrar-se das pessoas feridas, dos mortos encontrados, dos desabrigados e daquele garotinho que eles ajudaram a desenterrar. –E acabamos ficando como voluntários do resgate.

-Você também Kohako? – a loira virou-se para a filha, com um misto de orgulho e preocupação. O gesto tinha sido bonito, mas também arriscado. Kohako não tinha treinamento de resgate para poder se meter em barrancos deslizando para ajudar a retirar vítimas. Notando o olhar de Corinna, Duo deu um pequeno sorriso encorajador para a mulher.

-Na verdade Kohako quase não fez nada. Só deu uma ajuda na hora dos primeiros socorros na ambulância. Você acha que eu seria maluco de deixar a minha bonequinha se enfiar no meio da lama? – sorriu mais abertamente, abraçando a garota. Corinna logo entendeu o que Duo quis fazer, tentando aliviar a sua preocupação, e retribuiu o sorriso dele. Até agora estava começando a apreciar muito esse jovem. Talvez com um pouco mais de convivência, quem sabe ela veria o que ele tinha para mexer tanto com o seu filho.

-Agora se a senhora nos der licença. – falou, enlaçando a sua mão na de Kohako, que parecia não estar muito surpresa com a intimidade do ato. "Cumplicidade" pensou Corinna, admirada por sua filha não ter derrubado o garoto com um golpe por causa dos toques dele em seu corpo. Em matéria de demonstrar afeição fisicamente, Kohako adorava fazer gestos, mas não gostava muito de recebê-los tão abertamente. –Temos uma crosta de lama para tirar do nosso corpo. – e começou a arrastar a japonesa para fora do cubículo. A garota nem se abalou quando se sentiu ser puxada, dando apenas um leve aceno de adeus à mãe à medida que era arrastada para os elevadores. Corinna deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, sentando-se novamente na cadeira.

Uma hora havia se passado, com a redação parecendo ficar mais cheia. Pelo que ela tinha ouvido, a luz havia voltado à cidade e os metrôs e semáforos voltaram a funcionar normalmente, embora a chuva ainda castigasse Boston. Ouviu os elevadores chegarem ao andar pela enésima vez e divisou a figura de sua filha e o colega saindo da máquina, lavados, secos e vestidos com roupas limpas.

-Eu pareço uma palhaça. – riu a jovem, entrando na saleta de Duo, usando umas calças jeans que se mantinham em sua cintura por causa de um cinto, mas que ficavam largas e longas em suas pernas, uma camiseta que enquanto para Duo era um t-shirt, para Kohako virou um camisão, e uma jaqueta que era tão longa nos braços que ocultavam as mãos da jovem.

-Eu acho que você está uma graça. – rebateu Duo, prendendo os seus longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Uma graça no sentido de que eu estou uma piada.

-Ou era isso, baby, ou ficar com lama até a alma. Pior que quando eu chegar em casa vou ter que lavar os cabelos de novo. – resmungou, olhando para os cabelos molhados e emaranhados. O trabalho que eles dariam seria sem noção.

-Mete a tesoura neles e estará tudo resolvido. – brincou a morena, sabendo o apreço que Duo tinha por aquele cabelo.

-Está louca? – Duo segurou as mechas castanhas entre os dedos, olhando horrorizado para Kohako, tentando esconder um pequeno sorriso. –Sem contar, que esse cabelo todo é o meu maior charme, tem homens que tem fetiche por cabelo comprido, sabia disso? – "Meu irmão" Kohako pensou instantaneamente. Ela sabia que Heero tinha uma atração incrível por cabelos compridos, pois nunca deixara Relena cortar o seu. Até mesmo os dela, Heero dizia que ela estava proibida de cortar. Duo então, deveria ter mexido com todos os hormônios do advogado quando apareceu na frente dele com aquela trança enorme.

-Eu acho que os seus cabelos são lindos. – comentou Corinna, olhando com divertimento a interação dos dois jovens. Duo lhe parecia um rapaz alegre, inteligente, mas ao mesmo tempo responsável e quando precisava ser sério e racional, ele era. Não entendia por que Heero não gostava dele. O jovem não parecia essa peste que seu filho tinha pintado.

-Pronto! – Kohako jogou as mãos para o alto em sinal de derrota. –Você tinha que elogiar. Agora ele vai ficar envaidecido e me enchendo o saco.

-E você ama quando eu fico grudadinho em você, não ama? – Duo riu, segurando com dois dedos o queixo da garota e dando um selinho nos lábios dela. Kohako rolou os olhos e soltou o ar por entre os dentes, mostrando a sua clara indignação diante da atitude piadista do americano.

-É… adoro. – falou, jogando a sua enorme bolsa sobre o ombro. –Bem, meu expediente acabou por hoje. E eu quero mais é chegar em casa e me afundar naquela banheira de hidromassagem que tem no quarto do meu nii-chan.

-Vai gastar os sais de banho do seu querido irmãozinho? – comentou o americano em deboche. Para que Yuy tinha banheira de hidromassagem se estava sempre estressado? Com certeza a mesma deveria estar novinha em folha.

-Talvez, os sais dele têm um cheiro bom. – Kohako abriu um grande sorriso malicioso e inclinou-se um pouco, para poder sussurrar algo no ouvido dele. –Mas disso você sabe, já que esteve perto o suficiente dele para poder sentir o cheiro bom que ele tem. – provocou, afastando-se rapidamente quando viu Duo ficar extremamente vermelho. –Até amanhã Duo-san. – e segurou na mão da mãe, a levando dali. Corinna ainda ficou olhando por cima do ombro para o rapaz, extremamente curiosa para saber o que a sua filha tinha dito a ele para deixá-lo vermelho.

-O que você disse a ele, Kohako? – perguntou quando entraram no elevador.

-A verdade, mamma. Apenas a verdade.

* * *

O limpador movia-se freneticamente no pára-brisa do carro, tentando retirar o máximo de água que batia no vidro. Dentro do veículo uma batida ritmada começava a preenchê-lo, abafando o barulho da água que caía janela afora e das buzinas dos carros, parados no trânsito.

-_Run and tell all of the angels, this could take all night, think I need a devil to help me get things right. Hook me up a new revolution, cause this one is a lie, we sat around laughing and watched the last one die._ – a voz de Heero começou a soar dentro do carro, enquanto ele tamborilava os dedos sobre o volante, ao ritmo da música. O trânsito aos poucos começou a se mover, fazendo o homem pisar rapidamente na embreagem e engatar a marcha para poder andar. Moveu-se alguns metros e entrou em uma rua paralela, aparentemente vazia, que iria despontar em uma grande avenida. Estava chegando à outra rua que teria que tomar para ir para casa, ainda cantarolando sob a respiração, quando sentiu o carro começar a engasgar.

-_I'm looking to the sky to save me, looking for a sign of life, looking for something to help me burn out brigh. I'm looking for complication, looking cause I'm tired of trying. __Make my way back home when I learn to fly._ – a batida continuou, enquanto Heero tentava fazer o carro andar, mas assim que ele passou mais uma vez a marcha, o veículo emitiu um ruído alto e com um solavanco parou no final da rua, poucos centímetros de alcançar a avenida. Fumaça começou a sair debaixo do capô e o japonês soltou um pequeno grunhido, observando o movimento da avenida. Os motoristas estavam tão ocupados tentando chegar ao seu destino, que mal notavam o carro dele enguiçado bem na esquina. Resignado, ele retirou a gravata de volta do pescoço, a jogando sobre o paletó em cima do banco de passageiro, e saiu do carro, com a música ainda soando no rádio. Mal pôs os pés no asfalto, a chuva começou a molhá-lo fortemente, fazendo a camisa branca de linho ficar transparente e começar a grudar no tórax e braços. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa e caminhou até a frente do carro, erguendo o capô da Pajero. Fumaça foi à única coisa que o cumprimentou.

-Kuso. – resmungou. Mecânica não era com ele e trabalho braçal só em casos extremos. Poderiam lhe dar qualquer sistema de computador para mexer, qualquer processo, que ele tirava isso de letra, mas se o pneu do carro furava, somente com ajuda especializada. Encostou-se à lataria do automóvel, cruzando os braços sobre o tórax e considerando buscar uma ajuda especializada pelo celular. Seus olhos percorreram o trânsito lento a sua frente. Mesmo que chamasse um mecânico ele levaria uma eternidade para poder chegar. Soltou um suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos, os tornando ainda mais rebeldes com a ajuda da água. Hoje não era o seu dia.

Duo começou a andar pelos corredores formado pelos carros, a vantagem de ter uma moto é que você podia se enfiar em qualquer buraco e poderia evitar a confusão que estava o tráfego, quando viu uma cena comum em cidade grande, ainda mais em dias chuvosos. Havia um carro parado, com o capô erguido, bem na saída de uma pequena rua lateral que despontava na grande avenida. Deu um sorriso sob o capacete, guiando a sua moto em direção ao motorista com problemas. Talvez pudesse oferecer seus serviços e seus conhecimentos de mecânica para o pobre coitado. Parou ao lado da Pajero e observou o homem recostado no carro, de costas para ele. A camisa branca estava colando ao corpo, mostrando todos os músculos bem trabalhados, e os cabelos estavam deliciosamente rebeldes. Ele parecia ser muito bom de costas, como deveria ser de frente?

-Precisa de ajuda, amigo? – perguntou, retirando o capacete. Num supetão, Heero virou-se ao ouvir a voz que lhe falava, e estreitou os olhos ao ver quem estava lhe oferecendo ajuda. –Ah, é você. – Duo falou com um tom desgostoso, ao ver como era o homem de frente. E em pensar que ele estava secando o sujeito há poucos segundos atrás.

-O que você quer? – perguntou Heero em um tom áspero, com a franja molhada lhe caindo sobre os olhos. Duo iria dar uma resposta ferina, mas a visão do advogado molhado, com as roupas grudando no corpo perfeito e os cabelos incontroláveis, tirava a habilidade de falar de qualquer um.

-Eu apenas ofereci ajuda. – conseguiu articular depois de alguns segundos em transe. –Será que ao menos uma vez na vida você poderia ser educado? Como você consegue lidar com os seus clientes nesse mau humor eterno? Não os assusta não?

-Eles estão procurando um advogado, e não um terapeuta. E que tipo de ajuda você poderia me dar baka? – Duo não sabia o significado daquela palavra, mas vinda da boca de Heero Yuy, com certeza boa coisa não era.

-Eu entendo um pouco de mecânica. – respondeu Duo, recolocando o capacete. –Mas como você é sempre _tão_ educado, pode ficar aí com o seu carro enguiçado e ensopando debaixo dessa chuva. – disse, dando a partida na moto, que ronronou pronta para ir. Heero olhou por cima do ombro o homem que estava quase indo embora, mordendo o lábio inferior, indeciso de como agir.

-Espera. – falou em um tom firme e alto o suficiente para o americano poder ouvir. Duo virou-se para ele, erguendo o visor do capacete e franzindo as sobrancelhas. –Pode realmente fazer alguma coisa pelo meu carro? – perguntou em um tom sem emoções. O rapaz de trança desligou a moto e retirou o capacete, descendo do veículo e caminhado até o carro, onde o motor estava exposto à chuva.

-Vou fazer o possível. – e lançou um grande sorriso a Heero, que sentiu um arrepio descer pelo seu corpo, e não era de frio.

Uma hora depois, o americano retirou sua cabeça de dentro do motor, torcendo o belo rosto em uma pequena careta. Heero não gostou nada da cara que ele fez, e seus dentes já estavam começando a bater de frio. Diferente do jornalista, ele não estava com nenhuma capa de chuva o envolvendo, e apesar de Duo ter-lhe recomendado ficar dentro do carro, teimoso do jeito que era, Heero preferiu ficar observando ele trabalhar, fingindo interesse em qualquer coisa que poderia estar de errado no motor, quando na verdade o que estava lhe chamando mais atenção era aquele traseiro empinado, enquanto Duo inclinava-se cada vez mais fundo debaixo do capô.

-Olha só, - começou o jovem de trança, o que fez o japonês sair do transe em que estava, apreciando aquele corpo esguio exposto por debaixo da capa de chuva transparente. –parece que o problema é na caixa de marcha e isso forçou o motor. Sem os equipamentos necessários, não posso fazer muito. Dei um certo improviso aqui, mas você vai ter que ir para casa de primeira o caminho inteiro. Vai ser ruim, mas é o único jeito do carro não morrer de novo. – falou, fechando o capô com um estampido. O moreno apenas esfregou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. "timo, agora ele teria que encarar o metrô por alguns dias, era tudo o que ele precisava. Será que Trowa estaria disposto a lhe dar uma carona para o trabalho?

-Fazer o quê. – murmurou, passando a mão pelo cabelo para diminuir a quantidade de água já que a chuva, finalmente, estava enfraquecendo e o trânsito melhorando.

-Você quer… quer uma carona? A gente pode chamar o guincho para levar o carro e eu posso te dar uma carona. – Duo ofereceu incerto e Heero sentiu seu corpo enrijecer. Carona? Naquela moto? Isso significaria ficar com o corpo grudado ao do americano até ele chegar em casa.

-Não, obrigado. – disse rispidamente, tentando sumir com as reações que aquele pensamento trouxe. –O que devo pela sua ajuda? – perguntou rapidamente, querendo logo se livrar da presença perturbadora do jovem de trança.

-Não me deve nada. – respondeu Duo, voltando para a sua moto, ao mesmo tempo aliviado e decepcionado por ele ter recusado a sua oferta. Daria tudo para sentir aqueles músculos contra os seus novamente. "Não, não daria!" gritou em pensamento, sacudindo a cabeça levemente para poder retirar as imagens impuras de Heero que estavam se formando em sua mente.

-Okay. – Heero respondeu seco, entrando no carro e batendo a porta com força exagerada, dando a partida no veículo. –A gente se vê. – disse e engatou a primeira, ganhando a avenida e sumindo velozmente das vistas do americano, como se estivesse fugindo de uma manada de búfalos ensandecidos. Tinha sido muita emoção para um dia só, e mais confusão para a sua mente já perturbada.

* * *

-E é por isso que eu acho que isso não vai dar certo. A senhora não acha que eu tentei? E no fim veja só no que deu. – a voz de Kohako chegou como um sussurro aos seus ouvidos, quando ele abriu a porta de casa.

-Heero! – Corinna alertou-se rapidamente da presença do filho, lançando um olhar longo para a jovem ao seu lado, que rapidamente se calou. –Heero, você quer ficar doente? – comentou a mulher, andando decidida em direção ao rapaz e começando a desabotoar a camisa dele molhada, não dando tempo ao moreno de pensar em uma reação.

-Mãe?! – disse surpreso, estapeando a mão da loira para longe. –O que a senhora pensa que está fazendo?

-Como assim o que eu estou fazendo? – falou Corinna, como se o fato de despir o seu filho adulto fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. –Estou tirando essa camisa molhada de você antes que pegue uma gripe.

-Eu posso tirar sozinho, obrigado. – respondeu ríspido, com o rosto um pouco rosado.

-Heero deixa de ser bobo... eu troquei as suas fraldas garoto. – falou displicente, tentando mais uma vez tirar a camisa dele. Atrás dos dois, Kohako estourou em risadas.

-Isso foi há mais de vinte anos, mãe! – o homem agora estava profundamente vermelho, fato raro vindo de quem era. Uma mistura de vergonha pela atitude desinibida da mãe, e raiva pelos risos da irmã. Não tinha vergonha de seu corpo, pois sabia que ele atraía a atenção de muitas pessoas. Mas uma coisa era ficar nu em frente a mulheres, amantes, outra era ser despido pela própria mãe como se fosse um garotinho de três anos.

-Certo! Pegue uma pneumonia, veja se eu me importo? – reclamou a mulher, caminhando de volta para o sofá, com os longos cabelos loiros sendo balançados pela suave brisa que entrava pela janela.

-Eu vou tomar um banho. – murmurou Heero, sumindo casa adentro.

-Viu o que eu disse? – falou Kohako, virando para a mãe depois que ouviu a porta do quarto de Heero bater. –Ele está precisando relaxar mais, e é por isso que eu acho o Duo a pessoa perfeita. Mas acontece que eles dois visivelmente não se bicam, por isso eu desisti.

-Estou te estranhando filha. – respondeu a mulher, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra e ligando a tv através do controle. –Você sempre foi mais persistente do que isso. E sinceramente me agradaria ver os dois juntos.

-Mas tente entender, se a senhora tivesse visto a discussão daqueles dois no dia da festa de Heero, teria perdido todas as esperanças também. Mesmo que o final tenha sido inusitado, mesmo que Heero o tenha beijado, a senhora conhece bem o seu filho para saber que ele morre antes de admitir que o americano o atrai. Heero ainda é muito machista, com certeza ele pode não ter nada contra as pessoas homossexuais, apenas não admiti ser um.

-Não creio que o problema do seu irmão é um debate sobre a própria sexualidade. Acho que Heero ao menos deve se considerar, na altura do campeonato, bissexual. Eu acho que a questão é outra. – falou calmamente a mulher, tomando um gole do whisky que achara no bar do filho.

-E que questão seria essa?

-Heero está com medo, medo de se entregar, medo de se apaixonar de novo. Duo mexe com todos os sentidos dele, como ninguém jamais mexeu desde Relena, e ele está com medo de sofrer. Conheço o meu filho e sei que por detrás daquela pose de gelo toda há apenas um menininho assustado.

-Um menininho assustado… - Kohako sussurrou, olhando para a porta do quarto fechada do irmão, no fim do corredor, e dando um aceno negativo com a cabeça, desolada. -… e covarde. – terminou, voltando a sua atenção para a tv e encerrando aquele assunto por hoje.

* * *

**N.A: **_Fetiche n° 5 (estou andando muito com a Misao): Heero cantando. Huahuahuaha. A música que ele está cantando é "Learn to Fly",do Foo Fighters. Tradução aí embaixo._

Tradução:_ Corra e diga a todos os anjos, que isso levará a noite inteira, acho que eu preciso de um demônio para me ajudar a fazer as coisas certas. Arranje-me uma nova revolução, porque essa daqui é uma mentira, nós nos sentamos rindo e observando o último morrer. _

Eu estou procurando algo no céu para me salvar, procurando por um sinal de vida, procurando por algo que me ajude e brilhar e aparecer. Eu estou procurando por encrenca, procurando porque eu estou cansado de tentar. Fazer meu caminho de volta para casa quando eu aprender a voar.


	13. Capitulo 13

Solo apertou a alça de sua bolsa entre os dedos, soltando um longo suspiro e se olhando no reflexo da porta onde ficava a sede de sua fraternidade. Era hoje, hoje ele iria falar para ela. A conhecia há dois meses e durante esse tempo a garota foi penetrando cada vez mais fundo em seu coração, até que chegou um ponto em que o rapaz não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada, mesmo com ela estando longe.

-Pensando na morte da bezerra, Solo? – Mark, um amigo da fraternidade e seu colega de quarto, deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele, o acordando de seu transe.

-Eu vou dizer a ela hoje. – falou ao amigo, que arregalou um pouco os olhos.

-Boa sorte companheiro. – disse sinceramente, sabendo o quanto Solo arrastava um avião pela japonesinha que fazia jornalismo no complexo Durkheim.

-Obrigado. – murmurou o rapaz, sentindo as suas mãos ficarem frias. Com um longo suspiro, ele abriu a porta da casa e ganhou o campus, seguindo um caminho já definido. De hoje, isso ele sabia, não passava.

Kohako estava subindo as escadarias do campus, olhando com atenção as fotos que tinha tirado com a sua câmera. Havia algumas fotos mais artísticas, assim como muitas fotos divertidas. Maioria do pessoal da redação do Winner Press, algumas de Heero, que ela tinha conseguido tirar a muito custo, mas as que prevaleciam eram as de Solo com ela. Pausou a um canto do hall de entrada do prédio, olhando com mais atenção às fotos de Solo em suas mãos. O rapaz foi um dos primeiros amigos que fizera na América, e desde desse dia eles não viviam separados. Em pouco tempo tornaram-se melhores amigos um do outro, sempre compartilhando confidências e rindo ou chorando juntos.

Passou um dedo sobre os contornos do rosto de Solo, na foto. Ele era um rapaz bonito, assim como o irmão, mas não com uma beleza andrógina como Duo. Os olhos eram azuis como o céu perto do entardecer e os cabelos eram castanhos, beirando ao chocolate. A roupa branca que sempre usava realçava a pele levemente morena e o sorriso dele era encantador. Como não tinha percebido isso antes? Mentira, tinha percebido, mas evitava em pensar no assunto. Solo com certeza a via como uma amiga, e riria, ou ao menos ficaria surpreso, se soubesse da atração dela. Sim, ela estava atraída pelo rapaz, e descobrira isso há pouco tempo, mas se lembrava muito bem quando fora.

Era mais um dia chuvoso em Boston, e nesse dia ela tinha chegado atrasada e ainda por cima molhada dos pés a cabeça, na faculdade. Claro quê, pingando água por todos os lados, o professor não permitiria a sua entrada na sala de aula. Foi quando ela encontrou o amigo, que a olhou de maneira estranha quando a viu com as calças jeans pesando pela água e a camisa colando, quase transparente, ao corpo. A convidara a ir ao prédio de sua fraternidade para ela poder se secar e trocar de roupa. E, diferente da outra vez, ela não se sentiu uma palhaça usando as roupas de um homem. Pelo contrário, ao vestir as peças macias tudo o que lhe veio à cabeça era como Solo deveria ficar nelas, e se aquele era o cheiro dele nas roupas. E então foi aí que percebeu que o jovem lhe atraía.

-Kohako! – o chamado a tirou de seus pensamentos e ela virou-se para ver o rapaz com o qual estava divagando. Corou ao reparar que era Solo. Como ele reagiria se soubesse sobre o que ela estava pensando agora pouco?

-Olha! – a jovem estendeu o bolo de fotos. –Ficaram prontas ontem. Legais não? – Solo pegou as fotos e as olhou rapidamente, as devolvendo logo em seguida para a morena.

-Sim. – respondeu vago e Kohako estranhou, notando que ele parecia muito sério.

-Algum problema, Solo? – o futuro médico piscou um pouco os olhos, abrindo e fechando os punhos como se pensando seriamente em dizer algo a ela. Por fim soltou um suspiro ruidoso por entre os dentes e resolveu quê, no mínimo, ou levaria uma bofetada ou uma risada por sua confissão.

-Eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa. – disse com a voz mais firme que encontrou e quase fraquejou quando viu aqueles olhos cobaltos, curiosos, sobre si. Nessa hora ele daria tudo para ter a cara de pau de Duo. Na verdade, ele tinha a cara de pau de Duo, apenas não sabia onde a tinha escondido.

-Fale, eu estou ouvindo. – respondeu, sempre com um sorriso, mas o coração estava martelando no peito.

-Eu não sou muito bom com as palavras. – murmurou, dando um riso nervoso, e retirando a franja castanha de sobre os olhos. –Imagina quando eu tiver que dar um diagnóstico a um paciente? Vai ser um desastre. – começou a balbuciar e Kohako percebeu que ele estava nervoso.

-Fale logo Solo, eu não tenho o dia todo. – falou, começando a perder um pouco de sua paciência diante da enrolação do rapaz.

-Vou fazer melhor do que isso, eu vou mostrar. – respondeu decidido e segurou no ante braço dela, a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo e esmagando os lábios rosados da garota com os seus. As fotos que estavam na mão de Kohako deslizaram de seus dedos, espalhando-se no chão, enquanto o moreno pedia passagem com a língua para a boca dela. Os dedos finos e longos de Solo tomaram uma mecha negra do cabelo e deslizaram por entre os fios, intoxicando-se com a textura e o cheiro. Kohako sentiu as pernas amolecerem e agarrou a parte da frente da blusa branca dele, apertando-se mais contra o tórax firme. Um braço envolveu a cintura esguia, a erguendo um pouco do chão, enquanto os lábios travavam uma batalha entre si. Quando se separaram, ambos estavam sem ar e com os rostos corados.

-Pronto. – falou Solo em um ofego. –Já disse. – Kohako piscou os olhos, afastando-se um pouco dele, ainda meio aturdida. Quando conseguiu reunir um pouco os seus pensamentos agachou-se, recolhendo as suas fotos e a sua bolsa, que também caíra no processo.

-Eu… - murmurou initeligentemente. -… preciso pensar. É… pensar. – e apontou debilmente para um lugar qualquer dentro do hall. –A gente… a gente se vê, Solo. – murmurou e correu para dentro do prédio, sumindo das vistas dele. Solo passou uma mão trêmula por sobre os lábios, dando um pequeno sorriso bobo. É, pensou, poderia ter sido pior.

* * *

Trowa soltou o ar por entre os lábios, fazendo a franja que caia sobre o seu olho balançar-se um pouco. Rolou a caneta entre os dedos de uma mão, enquanto a outra esfregava os olhos, tentando afastar um pouco o cansaço deles. O caso do senador era mais complicado do que parecia. Antes de se dedicar à política, o homem tinha uma pequena ficha na polícia, quando jovem, pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual ele estava sendo acusado agora. Mas claro quê, ao subir na vida, esse pequeno fato foi ocultado por influências poderosas para poder chegar ao senado. E isso poderia comprometer muito o caso. Não que uma loucura adolescente fosse relevante ao juiz, mas sim o fato de que quem fez essa loucura fosse o mesmo homem que em sua campanha pregou moralidade e união da família, pesaria e muito nesse julgamento.

-Saco. – murmurou, jogando a caneta sobre a mesa e inclinando-se na sua cadeira, a girando e pondo-se a olhar a paisagem que havia por entre as persianas de sua janela. Esticou as longas pernas e as apoiou no parapeito, fechando os olhos e estalando um pouco os músculos do pescoço. O que não daria por uma massagem no momento, ainda mais se essa fosse dada pelas mãos suaves de Quatre. Quatre… pensar no loirinho fazia todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. O herdeiro da fortuna Winner fora à primeira pessoa, em toda a sua vida, que o faz se sentir como estava se sentindo no momento. Como um adolescente a apaixonado. O jeito cativante do rapaz, os olhos azuis sempre doces, e aquele sorriso, escondiam muito do que Quatre realmente era. Um anjo, um pequeno anjinho mau. Um arrepio cruzou o seu corpo. Como dizia o ditado, os mais quietos e comportados sempre eram os piores. Sorriu um pouco, não que ele se queixasse, longe disso. Por outro lado, estava muito satisfeito.

-Hora da cesta? – uma voz suave murmurou perto de seu ouvido e Trowa abriu os olhos em um rompante, dando um pequeno salto em sua cadeira e virando essa bruscamente.

-Quatre? – perguntou surpreso ao ver o loiro na sua frente. Será que estava tendo alucinações de tanto que pensava nele?

-Esperava alguém por acaso? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso matreiro.

-Não. Na verdade, estava pensando em você. – retribuiu o sorriso, puxando o jovem pela cintura e o colocando em pé entre as suas pernas e a sua mesa.

-Pensando em mim? – Quatre fez um ar de inocente, dando um relance para a porta fechada atrás dele. A secretária de Trowa não estava lá fora, o que o permitiu entrar direto no escritório do moreno e lhe fazer uma surpresa. Quanto tempo será que eles teriam de privacidade? –Coisas boas ou coisas ruins? – deu um olhar angelical ao homem, que sentiu rapidamente a excitação correr para o seu membro. Aquele olhar era viciante, além de muito enganador.

-Depende do ponto de vista. – Trowa disse em um grunhido, levantando-se rapidamente e clamando os lábios do loiro com os seus, deslizando sua mão pelo corpo esguio, enquanto friccionava o seu corpo no dele. Quatre soltou um gemido entre um beijo e outro, enterrando os dedos nas mechas castanhas do advogado. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, o árabe de um grande sorriso malicioso.

-Coisas más, coisas muito más, eu vejo. – o advogado gargalhou, olhando de Quatre para a mesa atrás deles, atulhada de papéis. O presidente do Winner Press seguiu o olhar do namorado, alargando ainda mais o seu sorriso. –Me daria a honra? – murmurou no ouvido de dele, dando uma mordida no lóbulo, que arrancou um gemido de Trowa.

-A honra é toda sua. – como uma criança que acabara de ganhar o presente que desejava, os olhos de Quatre brilharam quando ele voltou-se para a mesa e com um varrer de braço, jogou todas as pastas, papéis e canetas no chão, fazendo uma pequena zona no escritório. Trowa segurou nas coxas do loiro e o ergueu do chão, o sentando na mesa agora vazia, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava a camisa dele. Quatre beijava o rosto do moreno, desfazendo o nó da gravata e jogando essa longe, também desabotoando a camisa desse, a arrancando com força e a lançando em um canto qualquer. Quando conseguiu despir o advogado da cintura para cima, começou a atacar seu tórax, com beijos e lambidas que estava enlouquecendo o moreno.

-Trowa você está com aquele processo… - a porta do escritório se abriu em um rompante e três pessoas rapidamente congelaram em seus movimentos. Trowa instintivamente apertou o abraço em volta da cintura do loiro, o trazendo para mais perto de si, enquanto Quatre olhava com curiosidade e embaraço para o japonês que estava parado na porta, e ficando vermelho a cada segundo que passava. –Eu… vocês… eu… - Barton ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando ele terminar a sentença e se segurando para não rir. Yuy estava corando, realmente corando, e isso era uma raridade.

-Quer alguma coisa Heero? – perguntou com uma voz calma e controlada, como se o fato de ele estar sem camisa, com a sua excitação sendo mostrada sob as calças de linho, com um loiro sentando sobre a sua mesa, parcialmente despido e com as calças jeans no meio das coxas, e entre as suas pernas, fosse algo que acontecesse todos os dias. Um evento banal.

-Eu… volto outra hora. – respondeu rapidamente, batendo a porta atrás de si e apoiando-se nela para poder se recuperar do choque. Em passos largos começou a caminhar de volta para o seu escritório, sendo apenas parado pela secretária de Trowa que estava retornando a sua mesa.

-Algum problema sr. Yuy? Parece-me um tanto… vermelho? Está doente? – perguntou e mulher de idade, sempre solicita, quando Heero passou por ela. O homem apenas sentiu o seu rosto esquentar mais quando ela lhe fez a pergunta, o fazendo lembrar do que acabara de testemunhar.

-Você… não entre no escritório do Barton no momento… ele está… está um pouco… ocupado. – disse em gaguejos, ganhando um aceno positivo da mulher, e seguiu o seu caminho, entrando na sua sala e fechando a porta com um clique, soltando o ar que estivera prendendo desde que saíra do escritório do amigo. Com o corpo entorpecido, caminhou até a sua cadeira e deixou-se cair nela, sentindo que os joelhos estavam fracos. A cena que ele tinha acabado de presenciar não o tinha deixado apenas chocado, mas também… excitado. Fechou os olhos, tentando organizar os pensamentos, mas esses foram perturbados quando a imagem de um americano, de longos cabelos e olhos violetas, apareceu na sua cabeça, interpretando junto com ele a mesma situação na qual ele tinha acabado de flagrar o Trowa. Isso apenas o deixou mais excitado ainda e fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Aquele idiota com trança estava não somente mexendo com os seus hormônios mas também com o seu coração. Será que era por isso que o desprezava tanto? Não estava preparado para tentar de novo? Será que estava… com medo?

Girou a cadeira, a inclinando e esfregando a sua tempôra com as pontas dos dedos. Estava começando a ganhar uma dor de cabeça por causa disso.

-Senhor Yuy? – a voz de Michele soou no viva-voz de seu telefone.

-Sim? – respondeu com um clique de botão.

-Sua mãe no telefone, senhor.

-Passe a ligação. – falou, pegando o aparelho do gancho e o colocando sobre a orelha. –Sim kaasan?- perguntou em um tom cansado de voz.

-Heero, você conhece o restaurante italiano da sétima avenida? – Corinna disparou rapidamente.

-Conheço, por quê?

-Nos encontre lá depois do trabalho, sim _honig_.

-Encontrar? Quem?

-Sua irmã e eu. Marcamos um jantar lá, para conhecer o novo namorado da Kohako. – Corinna esperou a explosão de seu filho diante da novidade, mas surpreendentemente Heero apenas soltou um pequeno "hn", que ela interpretou como um sim. –Então é um encontro, certo? – outro _hn_ e Corinna balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro do outro lado da linha, e depois desligou o telefone. Heero recolocou o aparelho no gancho e sentiu a sua dor de cabeça ficar mais forte. Era só o que lhe faltava, Kohako arrumara um namorado e ele teria que ir a um jantar, quando o que mais queria era ir para casa dormir. Tinha um senador no dia seguinte para defender.

-Eu preciso de umas férias. – murmurou e fechou os olhos e permitindo, pela primeira vez, que as imagens de um certo americano inundassem livremente a sua mente.

* * *

Kohako cruzou as pernas por debaixo de sua longa saia, brincando nervosamente com um pequeno fio solto do pulso de seu suéter azulado. Ao seu lado Corinna sentava-se inalterada, tomando com delicadeza um gole de seu vinho.

-Pare de mexer no suéter, vai acabar estragando a malha. – falou a loira, sem olhar para a jovem ao seu lado.

-A senhora tem certeza de que ele não gritou, xingou, ou algo parecido? – perguntou, referindo-se quando a sua mãe lhe disse o modo como Heero recebeu a notícia de seu namoro.

-Não. – respondeu Corinna pela enésima vez

-A senhora… chegou a dizer e ele quem era o meu namorado? – perguntou incerta, mordendo a unha do dedão. A mulher lançou um olhar longo a filha, que retirou o dedo da boca.

-Não.

-Então está explicado. Será que devo comprar um derruba leão na farmácia mais próxima quando ele for re-apresentado ao Solo e… principalmente ao Duo?

-Deixe que do seu irmão cuido eu. Por falar nele, olha ele vindo ali.- e indicou com a cabeça o homem que serpenteava as mesas para poder chegar até elas.

-Desculpe a demora. – disse, puxando uma cadeira ao lado da mãe e lhe dando um suave beijo no rosto.

-Na verdade você está adiantado. Os nossos convidados ainda não chegaram. – falou a loira enquanto o garçom vinha atender o pedido de Heero.

-Namorado, hum? – falou o moreno quando o garçom se retirou e Kohako enrolou uma mecha negra do cabelo entre os dedos, um sinal claro de que estava nervosa.

-Pois é… aconteceu assim de repente. Mas ele é um sujeito legal.

-Por que não me disse antes que estava namorando? – perguntou o advogado, tomando um gole de seu vinho quando esse foi servido.

-Eu iria dizer, na verdade nós não começamos a namorar a muito tempo. Eu contei ontem para mamãe e ela já pediu esse jantar. Você conhece à senhora Yuy. – falou como se a mencionada não estivesse ali.

-Sim. E como é esse garoto? Eu o conheço? Algum colega de faculdade ou do… trabalho?

-Faculdade. – Kohako apressou-se a dizer e sentiu o coração vir à boca quando viu Solo e a família aparecer na porta do restaurante. –Ah… - disse incerta, agradecendo o fato de que Heero estava de costas para a entrada do lugar. -… Eles chegaram. – levantou-se para poder receber os três homens e a mulher que se aproximavam da mesa. Assim que Solo a alcançou, deu um suave beijo na bochecha dela. Corinna também se ergueu, sendo seguida pelo filho, que se virou para ver quem era o seu novo cunhado. Franziu intensamente as sobrancelhas quando viu quem era, e recebeu uma cutucada discreta da mãe, nas costelas, como sinal para ele se comportar.

-Senhor Maxwell. – disse, estendendo a mão para David, que a recebeu em um cumprimento.

-Essa é minha esposa. – apresentou Giovanna para ela, que cumprimentou a mulher com um aperto de mão. –Meus filhos, Solo e Duo.

-O jovem senhor Duo eu já tive o prazer de conhecer. – Duo abriu um grande sorriso e segurou na mão de Corinna, dando um leve beijo nas costas da mão dela. A mulher retribuiu o sorriso, gostando ainda mais daquele jovem, e ignorando o pequeno grunhido que Heero soltou ao seu lado.

-Encantado em vê-la novamente senhora Yuy. – disse Duo, lançando um olhar divertido a um Heero emburrado ao seu lado, que se sentou rapidamente de volta a sua cadeira depois de dar um cumprimento relâmpago a todos, ignorando Duo deliberadamente.

-Eu sei que foi um pouco inusitado esse convite para jantar, sr. Maxwell, mas não é todo dia que a minha pequena Kohako arruma um namorado. Geralmente o que ela tem são pequenos casos. – Kohako arregalou os olhos e virou-se chocada para a mãe. Eles não precisavam saber disso, saber que ela poderia ser pior do que Heero, em relação a relacionamentos. Claro que no caso dela era tudo apenas diversão, pois queria curtir a vida em vez de ficar esperando feito uma tonta o que as suas amigas chamavam de _príncipe encantado_.

-Kk, esse lado seu eu não conhecia. – Duo brincou, com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto. –Com certeza eu poderei esperar um relacionamento quente entre você e meu irmão. Porque Solo pode parecer um sujeito calmo e tranqüilo, mas ele ainda é um Maxwell.

-Duo! – Solo sibilou entre os dentes, advertindo o irmão para manter os podres que eles aprontaram juntos apenas entre eles.

-Estão envergonhados? Mas é nossa função, como família, importunar o novo casalzinho. – Duo provocou mais ainda, até que Kohako virou-se para ele com um brilho feral nos olhos.

-Quieto Maxwell, senão eu corto fora o que você tem de mais precioso. – instintivamente Duo olhou para debaixo da mesa, mais exatamente para entre as suas pernas, e depois voltou os olhos largos para a garota que a ameaçava.

-Eu estava me referindo a sua trança, mas também posso cortar isso se for preciso. – disse divertida e todos na mesa riram, menos Heero. Um certo silêncio imperou por alguns segundos e conversas paralelas começaram a surgir. A atenção de Corinna voltou-se para David e Giovanna, que falavam animados sobre o namoro de seus filhos. Duo e Kohako colocavam conversas sobre o trabalho em dia e Solo sentiu-se intimidado diante do olhar firme de Heero.****

-E então… Maxwell. – falou o nome como se fosse algo amargo em sua língua e Solo teve que disfarçar um tremor. Sabia que isso aconteceria, e estava pronto para qualquer disparo vindo do japonês. Afinal, como o mesmo o chamara, ele era um Maxwell, e os homens de sua família nunca recuavam diante de um desafio. –O que você afinal faz da vida?

-Eu estudo Medicina, em Harvard. – Heero grunhiu por detrás de sua taça de vinho. Medicina era uma profissão conceituada, se você soubesse fazer seu nome, sem contar que Harvard tinha o melhor curso do país, e o mais disputado. Um ponto para o moleque. Mas ele iria achar um defeito nele antes desse jantar terminar.

-Medicina… sei. E quais são as suas notas?

-Entre os primeiro da turma. – respondeu presunçoso, sabendo o que o homem estava fazendo. Queria testá-lo, e ele iria passar nessa prova, Heero gostando ou não.

-E quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmã? – a voz de Heero, que antes estava quase em um sussurro, ergueu-se uma oitava, atraindo a atenção de Duo e Kohako, ao seu lado, enquanto seus pais ainda continuavam a conversar alheios a sua volta.

-As melhores, senhor Yuy, pode ter certeza. – Kohako e Duo voltaram a sua conversa, mas com os ouvidos atentos a Heero e Solo.

-Sei… e como você pretende sustentar a minha irmã se isso se tornar uma coisa séria? Kohako foi criada, apesar de não parecer, dentro do luxo, sempre tendo as melhores coisas desde que era pequena. Garanto que uma mudança brusca no seu padrão de vida poderia destruir um relacionamento.

-Para começar, sr. Yuy, nosso relacionamento ainda é muito recente para a gente estar pensando tão a frente assim. Sem contar que somos muito novos para poder nos comprometer desse modo.

-Então você não está tão interessado assim na minha irmã, se pretende descartá-la tão cedo.

-Está distorcendo as minhas palavras, pois não foi isso que eu disse. – retrucou Solo, tentando ao máximo conter a sua raiva. Apreciava a preocupação de Heero com Kohako, mas o homem estava exagerando. Ao seu lado, Duo encerrou a conversa e voltou toda a sua atenção para Heero e o irmão, pronto para intervir se fosse preciso.

-Para mim foi exatamente o que você disse. Se quiser a minha sincera opinião…

-Coisa que ele não quer. – Duo intrometeu-se, sendo mirado por um par frio de olhos azuis.

-Não se meta baka. – o jovem repórter deu um pequeno rosnado, fechando a mão em um punho sob a mesa. –Se quer a minha sincera opinião, você não serve para a minha irmã. Ela é muito melhor do que isso, ela é muito melhor do que você!

-Heero, acho que quem decide isso sou eu. – Kohako sibilou para o irmão. Começava a considerar que Heero precisava de um tratamento, ele andava muito estressado ultimamente, como se estivesse em uma eterna tpm.

-Você ainda é muito nova para saber o que é certo ou errado. Tanto, que escolheu esse pequeno protótipo fracassado de médico para namorado. – rebateu o homem, irritado.

-Opa! Peraí! – Duo ergueu a voz, já perdendo a sua curta paciência, e não somente atraindo a atenção de seus pais como também das pessoas próximas a sua mesa. –Vê lá como fala do meu irmão. Fique sabendo que ele será um excelente médico. Talvez ele até o ajude a conseguir um coração! – rebateu com sarcasmo, o que fez as bochechas de Heero ficarem vermelhas de raiva.

-Com certeza, no mesmo dia em que ele te conseguir um cérebro.

-Escuta aqui seu advogado almofadinhas… - o americano ergueu-se, trazendo Heero consigo pelo colarinho. -… Qual é o seu problema comigo, heim? Eu gostaria muito de saber o que foi que eu lhe fiz. Porque com certeza isso vai muito além daquela entrevista. – rosnou, o puxando para mais perto de si, fazendo os seus corpos friccionarem e um arrepio descer pela espinha do jornalista, obrigando Duo a suprimir um gemido de prazer, e viu a íris cobalto escurecer numa mistura de raiva e… luxuria? Heero estapeou a mão do jovem trançado para longe de seu colarinho, rivalizando o olhar furioso do americano e tentando afastar as sensações que aquele contado brusco e inesperado causou.

-É que pessoas ignorantes e idiotas me enervam, apenas isso. E eu não vou permitir que a minha irmã se misture com a sua escória. – falou em um tom frio, totalmente oposto ao calor que estava sentindo em seu corpo com a proximidade do homem de trança.

-Escória? – Duo olhou para baixo, deu uma inspirada profunda de ar, como se ponderasse o que fazer a seguir. Rapidamente David ergueu-se, já esperando pelo pior.

-Duo… - tentou persuadir o seu filho, mas foi tarde demais, o punho cruzou o ar e acertou em cheio a bochecha de Heero, que recuou uns dois passos com o impacto. Quando o assunto era família, Duo virava uma fera se ofendiam aqueles que ele amava, ainda mais se fosse o seu irmãozinho. Em reflexo, o japonês socou o americano na boca do estômago, atraindo ainda mais atenção das pessoas dentro do restaurante.

-Heero! Pare já com isso! – Kohako tentou segurar o irmão, mas esse, com um puxão brusco de braço, desvencilhou-se dela. A garota perdeu o balanço e só não caiu no chão porque Solo a segurou. Os dois homens estavam prestes a continuar a briga quando David veio por detrás de Duo e deu uma chave de braço nele, conseguindo segurar o filho. Dona Corinna bateu o salto, enfurecida, e segurou sem cerimônia na orelha de Heero, como se ele fosse um garoto travesso.

-HEERO GOTTSCHALK YUY! – e começou a arrastá-lo pela orelha restaurante afora, ora resmungando em alemão, ora resmungando em japonês. Quem ficou para trás apenas observou estarrecido a cena, vendo aquele homem se render tão facilmente a uma mulher que parecia ser tão frágil.

-Sua mãe… - começou Solo, virando-se para a namorada em seus braços. -… consegue meter mais medo do que o seu irmão.

-É, mas ela não tem a esquerda dele. – Duo murmurou, envolvendo a barriga com um braço e sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima. –O show acabou! – gritou para os outros clientes do restaurante. –Podem voltar aos seus jantares e deixar para fofocar em casa! – disse mal humorado por Yuy ter estragado uma noite divertida, e pelo hematoma que estaria em sua barriga no dia seguinte. Mas aquele advogado iria pagar, ah se iria.


	14. Capitulo 14

-O que houve com a sua bochecha, Yuy? – perguntou Trowa assim que parou em frente ao amigo na entrada do tribunal. Heero tinha uma grande marca roxa na bochecha esquerda, sendo acentuada pela carranca que estava em seu rosto.

-Uma porta estava no meu caminho. – respondeu sisudo, ganhando um erguer de sobrancelha de Trowa. –Você vai esperar pelo senador aqui fora? – perguntou ao amigo, terminando de subir as escadas do tribunal.

-Parece que vou. – respondeu Trowa, vendo o outro entrar no grande prédio, envolto por uma aura de mau humor. Se Zechs se metesse muito no caminho dele, hoje, com certeza não viveria muito para contar história.

Heero caminhou a passos duros pelos corredores tão conhecidos do tribunal, seu humor afastava qualquer um que tentava se aproximar dele. Outros advogados passavam pelo colega de profissão, lhe dando boa sorte, mas o japonês apenas dava um leve aceno de cabeça e continuava o seu caminho, com a expressão mais mortal que já dominara o seu rosto. Aquele Maxwell era um enviado de Lúcifer para atormentar a sua vida, só poderia ser isso! Ele não saía de sua cabeça, estava sempre cruzando o seu caminho, e destruiu uma rotina perfeita que ele já tinha montado para a sua vida. Tornar-se um grande advogado, ganhar nome, fortuna era o de menos porque isso ele já tinha, voltar para o Japão, assumir a liderança de seu clã, depois de seu pai, e morrer velho, sozinho e infeliz. Então aparecia esse americano idiota e destruía todas as suas tão perfeitas perspectivas.

-Baka, baka, baka, baka. – murmurou mal humorado, colocando a sua pasta sobre a mesa e a abrindo com força, começando a retirar os papéis de dentro dela.

-Uma porta entrou em seu caminho, Yuy? – uma voz encorpada e um pouco arrastada soou ao lado dele. Heero ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com a figura alta de Zechs Marquise, em seu terno cinza grafite e com os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo na altura da nuca. E aquele sorriso irritante de alguém que sabia que iria vencer, estava em seu rosto.

-Sim. – respondeu o japonês de maneira seca, não querendo confrontar-se com Marquise antes da hora.

As portas da sala de audiência se abriram e Trowa entrou acompanhado pelo senador, ambos sendo seguidos por seguranças e milhares de flashes piscando. Assim que as portas se fecharam, os seguranças postaram-se ao lado delas e o senador veio caminhando junto com Barton, para poder tomar o seu lugar ao lado de seus advogados.

-Sr. Yuy. – Kelly cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

-Sr. Kelly. – respondeu Heero, já sentindo uma pequena dor de cabeça começar a latejar atrás de seus olhos. Que esse julgamento terminasse logo antes que ele explodisse de mau humor e cansaço.

-Todos de pé para a entrada do excelentíssimo Juiz Treize Khushrenada. – um guarda anunciou a um canto do salão e um homem alto, de porte nobre, olhos azuis e cabelos acobreados entrou no recinto, com a toga negra impecável cobrindo o corpo esbelto. Quando ele sentou-se, os outros que estavam na sala sentaram-se também.

-Está aberto o caso do Senador John Carter Kelly. Acusação: uso de dinheiro ilícito de tráfico de drogas para financiar campanha eleitoral e uso de entorpecentes. Queira começar promotor Marquise. – chamou Treize e o loiro se levantou, recebendo de sua assistente, Noin, suas anotações.

-Gostaria de chamar a primeira testemunha… – e assim começou o julgamento.

* * *

-Sem mais perguntas. – falou Zechs, depois de duas horas de cansativa audiência, dando as costas para a senhora O'Hara, que serviu como fonte para a matéria publicada por Duo Maxwell.

-A defesa tem alguma pergunta? – indagou Treize e viu Heero levantar-se. Na sua opinião, aquele caso já estava mais do que decidido, pois as provas contra o senador não pareciam muito concretas para levá-lo a alguma condenação.

-Sim meritíssimo. – falou Heero, ajeitando o paletó enquanto saía detrás da mesa e caminhava até a senhora O'Hara, que sentiu um certo tremor percorrer-lhe a espinha debaixo daquele intenso olhar frio azulado. –Senhora O'Hara, - o japonês a mirou com uma expressão mortalmente séria, e a mulher engoliu em seco, assentindo levemente com a cabeça. –a senhora afirma que viu o senador sair do apartamento 507, ao lado da senhora, acompanhado por Mordred Willis, um dos maiores traficantes procurados do país?

-Sim. – respondeu a mulher com convicção.

-A senhora tem certeza disso? – insistiu Heero.

-Não estou tão velha assim para a minha visão estar começando a me pregar peças, meu jovem.

-Está realmente certa dessa afirmação? – Heero deu as costas para ela e caminhou até a mesa, onde Trowa lhe estendeu algo. –Prova A da defesa, meritíssimo. – disse, entregando a Treize uma pasta de documentos. –Essas são contas e despesas pagas pelos filhos da senhora O'Hara em clínicas de desintoxicação. – explicou e voltou a mesa, pegando outra pasta estendida por Trowa. –Prova B da defesa. Uma requisição legal para poder declarar a senhora O'Hara como psicologicamente incapacitada de cuidar de si mesma.

-Oras! Aqueles aproveitadores só estão atrás do dinheiro do meu seguro. – resmungou a senhora.

-Prova C da defesa. – continuou Heero. –Contas atrasadas. A senhora não paga seu seguro de vida há dez anos. E as suas contas pessoais ficam por conta de seus filhos. Aí também consta uma declaração assinada pelo senhor Dorwell, dono do pequeno mercado na esquina do prédio da senhora O'Hara, afirmando que toda a semana ela está presente em seu mercado comprando três garrafas de whisky, duas de scott e cinco de martini. A senhora ainda afirma que foi o senador Kelly quem viu sair do apartamento vizinho ao seu? Poderia ser alguém muito parecido.

-Bem… eu… - a mulher hesitou um pouco e decidiu ficar quieta.

-Sem mais perguntas meritíssimo. – declarou Heero, voltando para o seu lugar e dando um olhar de relance para Zechs, que ainda continuava com a postura arrogante de sempre, como se já tivesse ganhado o caso, o que na verdade não era a situação. As testemunhas e provas que ele apresentou foram boas, mas previsíveis, Heero havia conseguido tudo para poder rebater qualquer argumentação do loiro. Esse caso com certeza estava ganho.

-A senhora pode se retirar sra. O'Hara. – disse Treize e a mulher ergueu-se, sendo levada para uma sala ao lado acompanhada de um guarda. –A promotoria ainda tem alguma testemunha a mais para apresentar a esse tribunal? – perguntou o homem e Zechs levantou-se com um ar de que estava preste a tirar o Às da manga.

-A corte chama para depor o senhor Duo Maxwell. – declarou e Heero sentiu uma fisgada em seu cérebro, acentuando ainda mais a dor de cabeça que estava latejando em seus olhos desde o início do julgamento. O que aquele americano baka estava fazendo aqui? A porta ao lado do banco dos réus abriu-se e um guarda guiou um Duo, em trajes mais formais, que eram compostos por uma camisa social e calça de linho, até o banco. Outro guarda fez o juramento e minutos depois o rapaz sentou-se.

-_Scheiße_! – xingou o advogado. Era só o que ele precisava. Duo foi o que reuniu todas as provas, foi por causa de sua matéria que o Supremo Tribunal entrou com o processo, ele era uma testemunha chave para esse caso. Seu caso! E ele estava prestes a arruinar uma vitória bem sucedida.

-Sr. Maxwell… - Zechs começou. -… o que levou o senhor a investigar o senador Kelly?

-Bem… um dia eu estava na redação, quando recebi um telefonema da sra. O'Hara, dizendo que ela havia visto o senador saindo do apartamento ao lado do dela acompanhado do traficante Mordred. No começo eu fiquei um pouco receoso sobre o assunto, porque o endereço que ela havia me dado era muito suspeito. O bairro não é considerado de boa índole, mas mesmo assim eu resolvi investigar. Andando pela vizinhança eu descobri que Mordred possuía uma amante que o ajudava nos pontos de venda daquele local, e que coincidentemente era moradora do apartamento ao lado da senhora O'Hara. Descobri com os moleques de rua que a cada duas semanas um sujeito de aparência rica aparecia no bairro e ia naquele apartamento. Claro que também poderia ser que a mulher moradora do apartamento fosse amante do senador, ou fosse seu traficante. Ou ele fosse um viciado em drogas com grandes contatos dentro do submundo. Claro que isso daria uma boa matéria, um senador que prega em sua campanha moralidade e união da família, ter uma amante e ser viciado. Então eu resolvi ir mais a fundo, saber dos precedentes dele, investigar mais a sua vida social e particular. Foi quando eu descobri os aumentos nos gastos da campanha.

-Prova A da acusação, meritíssimo. Aqui está o orçamento da campanha do senador Kelly. E aqui está os valores estabelecidos pelos patrocinadores e pelo partido. Vê-se claramente que eles são duas vezes menores que os da campanha. E aqui está um inventário de todos os bens do senador. Nenhum deles foi alterado, nenhum negócio novo surgiu, nenhum patrocínio novo apareceu. Por isso, ele deve ter tirado dinheiro de algum lugar. Sr. Maxwell, o que o levou a confirmar que o dinheiro vinha do tráfico de drogas?

-Bem, se eu não conseguiria nada pelo senador, tentei ir pelo traficante. Com alguns contatos e alguns fuxicos, descobri que dentro da folha de serviços prestados de Mordred estava o nome do senador. Um terço do que ele lucra com o tráfico apenas em Boston foi para a campanha de Kelly. Os números batem perfeitamente.

-Prova B da acusação, uma cópia da folha de serviços de Mordred. – Zechs estendeu a folha para Treize e depois se voltou para Duo, dando um sorriso charmoso para ele e uma pequena piscadela. Duo retribuiu o sorriso e relaxou ainda mais na cadeira. Em seu lugar, Heero soltou um grunhido irritado. Aqueles dois estavam aprontando alguma coisa. –Sem mais perguntas meritíssimo. – declarou o loiro e com um último sorriso ao americano, voltou a sua mesa.

-A defesa tem perguntas a fazer? – Heero levantou-se abruptamente, com o olhar mais gélido que cruzou o seu rosto. Ao seu lado, Trowa soltou um suspiro. Isso não era bom.

-Sr. Maxwell. – sibilou o nome, caminhando e parando em frente ao jornalista. Duo sentou-se ereto em sua cadeira e ganhou uma expressão desafiadora. A dor em seu abdômen apenas o fazia querer quebrar aquela postura perfeita de Heero. Por mais lindo que ele ficasse com aquele olhar frio e aura selvagem, Heero ainda era controlado demais, perfeito demais para o seu gosto. E ele lhe lembrava muito o seu ex-namorado. Será que era por isso que eles não se entendiam? Talvez sim, talvez não.

-Sim? – disse com escárnio.

-Como o senhor conseguiu penetrar o tão perfeito esquema de segurança de um traficante tão conhecido e perigoso, para poder conseguir essas provas? – perguntou e Duo sentiu seu sangue ferver. O modo como Heero entoou a pergunta deu a entender que Duo também usara de métodos ilegais para poder conseguir as provas.

-Sabe qual é a minha maior característica? Persuasão, sr. Yuy. Eu sei como levar uma pessoa na conversa. Esse sujeito era contador de Mordred, mas estava com a sua família ameaçada por um traficante rival. Vendo que mesmo sob a asa de Mordred ele não conseguiria muita coisa, ele abriu o bico, desde que tivesse proteção policial. Por isso falei com uns amigos do FBI e eles conseguiram isso. Afinal, ajuda no caso deles. E então, eu consegui fontes e provas, e o FBI conseguiu uma testemunha. Simples assim.

-Simples assim. Então você apenas entrou no ninho de um traficante e conseguiu persuadir o contador dele a lhe entregar o ouro? É um grande poder que você tem mesmo, sr. Maxwell. Onde o conseguiu? Nas ruas? – Duo quase explodiu. Como ele poderia ter descoberto isso?

-Não sei do que você está falando.

-Fez parte de gangues, já andou por lados obscuros de Boston, com certeza deve ter muitos conhecidos por essas áreas. – acusou Heero. Não iria perder esse caso por causa do americano idiota. Esperou que Duo negasse mais uma vez tudo o que ele havia dito, mas o homem de trança apenas recostou-se em sua cadeira e deu um sorriso escarninho.

-Bem, com certeza não serei o primeiro nem o último adolescente a me meter em uma confusão. Sim, arrumei umas brigas, umas pequenas fichas na polícia por arruaça, alguns amigos suspeitos, alguns conhecidos em áreas menos nobres, mas qual garoto já não fez isso na vida e depois cresceu e virou um homem, amadurecendo no processo? Isso daqui é a América meu caro, e por mais que tentem pintar, não é tão perfeita assim. Por quê? Isso não agrada o senhor, sr. Perfeição? – Heero fez uma carranca, tendo a certeza de que atrás de si Zechs dava um sorriso vitorioso.

-Está querendo me dizer que conseguiu isso tudo por pura sorte? – estava perdendo, seu caso perfeito estava escorregando por entre seus dedos. Maldito americano.

-Mas é o que eu sempre tenho, são as minhas armas principais no meu trabalho. Charme e sorte, muita sorte.

-Sem… - disse o japonês entre dentes. -… mais perguntas meritíssimo.

-Senhor Marquise, mais alguma pergunta?

-Não meritíssimo.

-Mais alguma testemunha?

-Não! – responderam ambos o advogado e o promotor. –Sr. Maxwell, o senhor pode se retirar. Esse tribunal entrará em recesso por uma hora para poder haver a sentença. – Treize bateu o martelo e ergueu-se de sua cadeira, saindo por uma porta lateral. Os advogados também se ergueram e saíram da sala. Agora só restava apenas esperar.

* * *

Heero jogou água no rosto, para ver se o latejar em sua cabeça diminuía, e depois apoiou as mãos nas laterais da pia, soltando um grande suspiro. Estava cansado. Precisava urgentemente de férias. Mas com a firma cheia de casos para poder resolver, ele duvidava que conseguiria algo tão cedo. Esse caso do senador lhe tomou todo o tempo, assim como toda a sua energia. Ele pesquisou a fundo, catou todas as provas possíveis para inocentar o homem, pensou no que Zechs poderia dizer para poder rebater as acusações, tentou virar a mesa, para no fim ter tudo destruído por causa de um testemunho. Não que ele se importasse muito, pois colocar o senador livre era apenas a sua obrigação como advogado contratado para defender o homem. Mas ainda sim era um trabalho, e ele levava todos os seus casos a sério e os defendia com afinco. Com que propósito? Iria perder mesmo, sabia disso. Zechs estava um ponto a sua frente. Da próxima vez, ele pegaria um caso menos, como poderia dizer… "cabeludo" para poder resolver. E com menos desafios, por mais que ele gostasse deles, pois senão realmente iria enfartar.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e fechou, mas o japonês não levantou os olhos para ver quem estava lá. Ouviu passos caminhar pelo piso de mármore e parar atrás dele. Cansado e pronto para mandar alguém para os quintos dos infernos, ele ergueu os olhos apenas para ver o americano idiota, refletido no espelho a sua frente, parado atrás de si.

-O que você quer? – rosnou.

-Parece que o senador vai ser considerado culpado. – disse Duo displicente.

-É! – Heero ergueu-se abruptamente, virando-se e apoiando-se na pia de porcelana. –Tudo graças a você. Eu tinha um caso perfeito e você o destruiu.

-Aceite perder Yuy. Além do mais, o homem está até a testa de lama. Viva com isso.

-Viver com isso? – Heero deu um passo à frente, tentando se aproximar daquele americano com ar petulante. Instintivamente Duo recuou um passo, mas mantendo a expressão de desafio. –Eu estava trabalhando dia e noite nesse caso há meses, para você me aparecer com a sua maldita boca grande e estragar tudo.

-Eu fui intimado! – Duo recuou mais um passo quando viu Heero dar outro em sua direção. O olhar do advogado era de dar medo, mesmo que ele ainda se mantivesse na sua postura desafiadora perante o japonês. –Sem contar que o homem visivelmente não presta!

-Hah! A frigideira velha dizendo que a panela é preta. – o moreno deu mais um passo a frente e o jornalista recuou outro, quando percebeu que não tinha mais para onde fugir, pois estava preso entre o advogado enfurecido e a porta do cubículo do reservado.

-Eu ao menos só fiz umas besteiras de adolescente! Mas nunca roubei ninguém e nunca fui um viciado em drogas.

-Quem garante? –Heero riu sardônico, aproximando-se mais e pressionando o corpo de Duo com o seu, contra a porta, apoiando um braço ao lado da cabeça do repórter.

-Parece que você gosta muito de me ver nessa posição, não é Yuy? – escarneceu o homem de trança, sabendo que rebater as provocações de Heero não iria levá-los a lugar algum. Talvez uma nova estratégia de abordagem resolveria melhor o problema.

-Sim… ainda mais se eu estiver te batendo até você entrar em coma. – respondeu Heero gélido e Duo deu um sorriso que era uma mistura de malícia e sarcasmo.

-Não era isso o que eu estava dizendo. – respondeu provocante, sentindo todas as curvas do advogado contra o seu corpo. Deus, estava perdendo o controle com ele tão próximo assim de si, furiosamente sexy e com aqueles olhos azuis brilhando como duas chamas coléricas. –Você gosta de me ver submisso a você, não é mesmo? Satisfazendo todos os seus desejos mais impuros. – Heero rosnou diante da ousadia dele de acusá-lo de estar atraído por ele.

-Creio que você deve preferir isso mais com o Marquise, não é mesmo? Pois estavam quase pulando um em cima do outro no tribunal. E depois você me acusa de mulherengo, e o senador de traidor. Oh senhor das virtudes.

-Eu não estava dando em cima de ninguém no tribunal. – rebateu Duo furioso.

-Verdade? – o japonês deu uma risada escarninha. –Não foi o que me pareceu.

-Pois você está vendo demais Yuy, porque eu… - começou o americano, sentindo o corpo de Heero pressionar mais contra o seu e uma das mãos dele apertando dolorosamente o seu braço, como se isso fosse a única coisa que impedia o advogado de lhe bater. Porém, as chamas que brilhavam nos olhos azuis tinham mudado, com a proximidade deles dois, de ódio para alguma coisa a mais. Desejo, luxúria e… ciúmes. O todo poderoso Heero Yuy estava com ciúmes? –Está com ciúmes Yuy? – provocou.

-De você? – deu uma risada seca.

-Eu não mencionei nomes sr. Pedra de Gelo. – zombou o homem de trança e Heero arregalou os olhos por breves segundos, depois os estreitou perigosamente.

-Ainda está para surgir o dia em que eu sentirei qualquer coisa por você além de desprezo.

-Verdade? – Duo não parecia muito abalado pela ofensa, na verdade ele parecia ter o mesmo brilho vitorioso que Zechs, agora a pouco. –Tem razão, eu devo ter me enganado. Você não está com ciúmes, simplesmente porque você é muito covarde para admitir isso.

-Como é? – a mão que lhe apertava o braço voou rapidamente para o seu pescoço, o comprimindo ainda mais contra a porta do reservado. –Repete se for homem. –bradou o japonês, não acreditando no que aquele imbecil havia dito. Primeiro o acusava de sentir ciúmes dele, o que ele negou veementemente não apenas para o americano como para si mesmo, agora o chamava de covarde? Quem ele pensava que era?

-Sim, covarde! Covarde por não se permitir sentir, covarde por não tentar novamente depois de anos! Sim Yuy, Kohako me falou sobre você e a sua ex-noiva! Covarde porque não consegue deixar o passado para trás. Covarde por não admitir que se sente atraído por um homem. COVARDE POR NÃO ACEITAR QUE ESTÁ AFIM DE MIM! – um soco teria doído menos do que as palavras de Duo no momento em que elas entraram em seu cérebro. Sim, estava sendo um covarde. Seu orgulho o impedia de admitir que estava com medo de tentar de novo, com medo de se deixar sentir. Duo não era Relena, longe disso, com certeza o americano seria muito mais fiel do que a mulher jamais fora. Então, o que o impedia de tentar? Nada.

-Eu vou te mostrar quem é o covarde. – sibilou e a mão escorregou do pescoço para a trança, puxando ao rosto do homem para perto de si e clamando os seus lábios em um beijo selvagem e sedento.

Duo agarrou-se aos cabelos castanhos rebeldes, deliciado por poder sentir a maciez deles novamente, assim como o corpo firme contra o seu. Sentiu mãos grandes deslizarem por sua cintura, enquanto a sua boca era atacada ferozmente pela do advogado. As mãos de Heero percorreram o cós da calça de Duo e com habilidade encontraram o botão e o zíper da mesma. O barulho de calça se abrindo foi à única coisa que soou no recinto preenchido apenas por eles dois e Duo gemeu quando uma mão deslizou para dentro do tecido.

-Heero… - murmurou ofegante e o japonês apenas soltou um pequeno resmungo incompreensível enquanto beijava e mordiscava a nuca do homem. O jornalista fincou os dedos nos ombros largos do japonês, sentindo um tremor percorrer o seu corpo quando uma mão fria tocou seu membro quente e pulsante dentro de sua cueca. Heero afastou-se um pouco do corpo esguio para poder olhar melhor para a criatura abaixo de si. Os olhos violetas brilhavam, os lábios estavam vermelhos, as faces coradas e ele ofegava. Era lindo, era…

-_Vollkommen_. – sussurrou com uma voz rouca e Duo sentiu-se derreter enquanto a mão continuava o estimulando. Não sabia que língua era aquela que Heero falara, talvez tenha sido alemão, mas ele ficava extremamente sexy quando falava coisas que ele não entendia, ainda mais naquele tom de voz. Com um grito e um tremor, o americano alcançou o orgasmo no lugar mais inusitado de sua vida. O banheiro de um tribunal.

-Acho que podemos ser processados por atentado ao pudor. – murmurou timidamente, sentindo Heero tirar a mão de dentro de suas calças e levar aos lábios, lambendo os dedos com uma certa apreciação.

-Eu poderia te processar… e aí te levaria a julgamento… e então você saberia o quanto eu posso ser mal dentro de um tribunal. – disse com um sorriso malicioso e Duo soltou uma gargalhada. E então, Heero fez algo que Duo considerou a coisa mais linda que vira na vida. Ele sorriu, um sorriso perfeito e genuíno, iluminado como muitos daqueles que ele já tinha visto no rosto de Kohako. –Ah, o que eu faço com você Maxwell? – sussurrou com uma voz cansada mas aparentemente satisfeita, encostando sua testa na do homem mais baixo. –Você apareceu em minha vida e destruiu todos os alicerces que eu tinha construído para ela.

-E isso é uma coisa ruim? – murmurou Duo, ajeitando as suas roupas. Novamente Heero deu mais um daqueles sorrisos brilhantes e o jovem de trança pensou que poderia ficar mal acostumado com aquilo.

-Bem, nesse momento? Não… não é nada ruim.

* * *

-Senador Kelly, diante das acusações apresentadas, eu o declaro culpado. Terá seu mandado cassado além de ter que cumprir cinco anos de reclusão, e perderá seus direitos a concorrer a qualquer cargo político novamente. – declarou Treize, batendo seu martelo sobre a mesa e erguendo-se, saindo novamente pela mesma porta lateral que tinha entrado.

-Foi um bom caso Yuy. – disse Zechs, apertando a mão de ambos os advogados de defesa. –Que tal um jantar para poder relaxar depois dessas horas exaustivas? – propôs o loiro, com Noin ao seu lado, sorrindo para ambos os jovens. Sim, Zechs e Heero eram adversários, mas apenas nos tribunais. Afinal, o loiro foi, um dia, um dos colegas com quem ele dividiu o apartamento, assim como Trowa, e foi graças ao pequeno caso que Heero teve com Noin que Zechs conheceu a sua futura esposa. Mas isso era algo que poucos sabiam. Afinal, eles tinham uma reputação a manter.

-Não, obrigado. Acho que vou para casa. – disse Heero, guardando as suas coisas na pasta.

-Pena. E você Trowa? – Noin virou-se para o amigo. –Talvez se a gente falar com o Treize ele também venha. – falou, Treize fora professor deles na faculdade, e também era um grande amigo. Outra coisa que poucas pessoas sabiam.

-Desculpe, mas eu tenho um certo loiro me esperando em casa. – sorriu diante da perspectiva e lançou um longo olhar para Heero, que corou um pouco.

-Então a gente se vê. – disse o loiro e saiu da sala, levando a esposa junto.

-Eu sinto muito senador. –Trowa virou-se para Kelly.

-Eu ainda posso recorrer, não posso? – perguntou o homem e o advogado de olhos verdes assentiu com a cabeça.

-Mas creio que o senhor terá que procurar outra firma. Yuy-Barton e Associados está saindo de seu caso, senador. – respondeu Heero em um tom cansado. Kelly assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo que aqueles homens já fizeram de tudo por si, e caminhou até os seus seguranças para ser escoltado através dos repórteres que com certeza estariam lá fora. Assim que as portas se abriram, flashes começaram a serem disparados e enquanto Senador saia, uma figura se esgueirava para dentro da sala.

-Bem, noite Yuy. A gente se vê amanhã. – falou Trowa, passando pelo jovem que tinha entrado na sala e dando um pequeno cumprimento com a cabeça a ele.

-E você? Vai ficar aqui a noite toda? – Heero virou-se para ver um Duo sorridente parado ao seu lado. –O que pretende fazer agora?

-Ir para casa e dormir… - começou, mas lembrou-se que uma certa alemã muito irritada com certeza o estaria esperando em casa.

-O que foi? – perguntou Duo ao ver a careta que Heero havia feito.

-Minha mãe com certeza vai estar me esperando, e eu não quero mais dor de cabeça do que eu já tenho agora. – resmungou, pegando seu paletó sobre a cadeira e o jogando sobre a sua pasta.

-Ah… pobre dele. – Duo zombou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. -… Dor de cabeça? Eu posso te dar uma massagem, sabia?

-Massagem? Aqui? – Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha. O tribunal estava quase fechando, eles não teriam tempo para massagem nenhuma, e ele não sabia de outro lugar para onde eles poderiam ir.

-Não senhor Yuy… você não está acompanhado o meu raciocínio. – caminhou até ele com passos felinos, parando a sua frente com um brilho peculiar nos belos olhos violetas. –Eu tenho uma grande banheira em casa que com certeza está com o nosso nome nela. Um pai que vai passar a noite na casa da namorada e um irmão que com certeza deve estar na fraternidade dele. Sabe o que isso significa? Que eu estou apto a realizar todos os seus desejos mais impuros por hoje à noite.

-Duo… - Heero começou sério, passando um braço pela cintura do americano. -… você deveria ser preso, sabia?

-E qual seria a acusação? – perguntou inocentemente.

-Atentado ao pudor. – Duo desvencilhou-se do meio abraço de Heero e deu um pequeno passo em direção a porta.

-Mas… para isso, você teria que me pegar primeiro e então, talvez, a gente possa discutir os modos como você vai me _prender_. – sorriu marotamente e disparou porta afora, sendo seguido rapidamente por Heero, com as gargalhadas de ambos ecoando pelos corredores quase vazios. Parecia que Boston havia ficado menos fria a partir daquele dia, pois ao menos uma pedra de gelo a menos havia sido derretida. O coração de Heero Yuy.

Fim

* * *

**N.A: **_Na verdade eu não sei bem quando a Lien começou a me ajudar com os seus bunny plots, por isso eu resolvi colocar os agradecimentos a ela aqui no final, pois assim abrange mais a coisa. De qualquer modo, obrigada mesmo Lien, suas idéias sempre maravilhosas. Misao, creio que parte de seus fetiches foram realizados. Sis Evil, não preciso nem dizer que eu te adoro e que seus comentários foram incentivadores. Yoru, seu incentivo é tudo de bom, e eu to esperando por você escrever aquelas idéias maravilhosas para "A Invasão". Ao pessoal todo que deixou review, muito obrigada mesmo, de coração. Adoro todos vocês. Beijões._

**N.A: **_Fetiche da Da n° 7: Heero falando outra língua que não seja o japonês._

_Scheiße _=merda!

_Vollkommen _= perfeito.


	15. Epilogo

AVISO: LEMON

**N.A: **_Na verdade esse epílogo teria apenas um pequeno lime, mas como eu tenho uma família pervertida (leia-se Lien e Yoru, hauhuahuahuahuah) acabou virando um lemon. E com isso a fic se encerra. Valeu mesmo a todos pelas reviews. Beijões, Daphne  
_

* * *

Abriu a porta do apartamento e a única coisa que o cumprimentou foi o silêncio. Às vezes ele ainda tinha a sensação de que quando chegasse em casa seria cumprimentado pela bola de energia que era a sua irmã, mas Kohako havia se mudado há cinco meses para um apartamento mais perto do Winner Press e com um melhor acesso a Cambridge. Tinha se mudado para um apartamento junto com Solo. Foi preciso muito poder de persuasão para poder ele deixar a sua irmã ir morar com o namorado. Porém, como ele atestou depois de duras penas, Kohako não era mais uma menina. Aos vinte anos, ela já era uma mulher crescida, quase formada, com um emprego estável e com a própria vida sob controle. Mas ainda sim sentia falta da bola de energia com quem dividia a casa. Havia se acostumado a ter alguém com ele na casa. Não que ele morasse sozinho, agora que a sua irmã se mudou, longe disso. Ele tinha um companheiro de quarto que poderia ser muito pior do que Kohako. Pois além de uma bola de energia, ele era um tornado em pessoa. Um tornado que balançou a sua vida para a melhor.

Jogou as chaves da casa e do carro sobre o jarro de cristal que tinha em cima da mesa de centro, afrouxando a sua gravata e jogando a pasta com o paletó sobre o sofá. Hoje, a exatamente seis horas da tarde, ele estava oficialmente de férias. As primeiras férias que ele tirava em seis anos desde que tomou a frente da sua firma junto com Trowa, que no momento deveria estar voltando de seu passeio exótico na Arábia, aonde foi acompanhado de um certo loiro de olhos azul-esverdeados.

-Olá? – chamou, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa negra. –Alguém em casa? – perguntou, caminhando apartamento adentro em direção ao seu quarto, aproveitando para olhar pelos outros cômodos durante o caminho. Não havia ninguém, ele ainda não havia chegado. Talvez fosse bom tomar uma chuveirada e relaxar antes que o tornado voltasse para casa e o derrubasse.

Entrou no quarto e jogou a gravata por sobre a cama, retirando a camisa logo em seguida, assim como os sapatos e as meias. De calças e com os pés desnudos, caminhou até o aparelho de som e o ligou, deixando a música inundar o quarto enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro.

_Man it's a hot one_

_Like seven inches from the midday sun_

_I hear you whisper & the words melt everyone_

_But you stay so cool_

_My muñequita, my Spanish harlem Mona Lisa_

_Your my reason for reason_

The step in my groove

Entrou no apartamento, sendo recebido pela música que ecoava por todo o ambiente, o preenchendo com uma certa tranqüilidade. Olhou para as chaves dentro do pote de cristal e abriu um sorriso predador. Rapidamente retirou a sua jaqueta e a jogou sobre a cadeira mais próxima. Seus tênis, meia, bolsa, chaves, foram sendo largados pelo caminho, enquanto ia a passos felinos em direção ao quarto. Entrou no aposento e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro vindo do banheiro, fazendo o seu sorriso se alargar mais ainda. Retirou a camisa em uma velocidade impressionante e a jogou em um canto do aposento. Hoje, as exatamente seis da tarde, ele estava oficialmente de férias. A primeira em dois anos. E ele tinha que comemorar, e com quem melhor para fazer isso do que com o advogado moreno, alto, de olhos encantadoramente azuis, que nesse momento estava debaixo do chuveiro, com a água escorrendo por aquele corpo bem torneado e trabalhado? Soltou um grunhido, já desfazendo os botões de sua calça com violência. Só a imagem daquele corpo nu e molhado era o suficiente para poder mandar toda a sua sanidade pelos ares.

Arrancou a última peça de roupa, que foi lançada a um canto qualquer, e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, em direção a sua presa, a encontrando distraída sob o jato d'água acompanhando as batidas da música que vinha do quarto, com a sua voz anasalada e suave seguindo as letras tocadas. Suprimiu um gemido para poder não denunciar a sua presença. Ele cantando era um delírio, mas não mais do que molhado dos pés a cabeça. Respirou profundamente e deu um largo sorriso malicioso. Era hora de atacar.

_And if you say this life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I'd change my life to better suit your mood_

Cause you're so smooth

Heero não ouviu quando a porta do boxe foi aberta, mas com certeza sentiu o par de braços que o envolveu pela cintura e a mão abusada que começou a deslizar pelo seu abdômen. Aquelas mãos macias ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar, ainda mais diante da habilidade que elas tinham em lhe enlouquecer. Virando-se bruscamente, ele divisou a figura sorridente por entre a sua franja chocolate, e deu um pequeno gemido quando uma mão atrevida acariciou a parte interna da sua coxa.

-Duo… - disse com uma voz rouca. Duo abriu ainda mais o sorriso, percebendo que Heero já estava ficando extremamente excitado.

-Sim, amor?

-Tira essa mão daí. – disse sério, segurando o pulso do americano e afastando a mão dele de sua perna, comprimindo seus lábios nos dele em um beijo molhado. O japonês deslizou a sua mão livre por entre as mechas castanhas, arrancando o elástico que segurava a trança e libertando os longos cabelos, enterrando seus dedos naquela massa macia. Sentiu a outra mão de Duo passear pelo seu corpo, mas rapidamente ele a segurou, prendendo os dois pulsos dele em seu aperto e girando corpo, imprensando Duo contra o azulejo frio da parede, debaixo do jato de água quente.

-Não tão rápido. – murmurou perto da orelha dele, lambendo as gotas de água que escorriam pela nuca do jornalista. –O que você pensa que está fazendo, sr. Maxwell, me atacando assim por trás? Eu poderia chamar a polícia por causa disso, sabia? E mandar te prender. – disse com um tom de voz profissional e Duo sentiu o seu pênis endurecer. O tom de voz de Heero, frio e sério, era demais para o seu membro já meio excitado. Se ele tivesse que combater o moreno em um tribunal, com certeza pularia em cima dele e o agarraria antes mesmo do julgamento terminar. Era esse tom e Heero falando em alemão para poder levá-lo a loucura.

-E o que você faria comigo, senhor Yuy, quando eu estivesse a sua mercê? – um sorriso feral surgiu na face do japonês e Duo sabia que a comemoração seria boa essa noite.

_And just like the ocean under the moon_

_Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth_

_Gimme your heart, make it real_

_Or else forget about it_

-Primeiro… - Heero apertou mais as suas mãos em torno do pulso de Duo, esticando mais os seus braços sobre a cabeça dele e prensando mais o corpo menor com o seu. -… eu o algemaria, como mandaria as normas de uma captura. – deu uma lambida no pescoço pálido, desde a clavícula até o lóbulo da orelha esquerda. –Depois o levaria a uma sala vazia onde o interrogaria. E então o colocaria sob custódia.

-Custódia? De quem? – perguntou Duo ofegante, quando Heero juntou os seus pulsos sobre a sua cabeça, os prendendo com apenas uma mão.

-Minha custódia, é claro! Eu não confio em outra pessoa para poder segurar você. – murmurou, deslizando a mão pelo corpo molhado, ao mesmo tempo em que seu joelho separava as duas pernas bem torneadas, permitindo que a sua coxa pudesse roçar no membro ereto do americano, provocando uma fricção prazerosa com a ajuda da água.

-Heero… - deu uma inspirada profunda de ar quando a coxa de Heero começou a estimular a sua ereção, enquanto a água batia em seu corpo já quente, aquecendo ainda mais o ambiente. Vapor já começava a inundar o banheiro, embaçando os vidros do boxe, preenchendo o lugar com uma mistura de hortelã com terra molhada e orvalho. O cheiro de Heero.

-_Schrei für mich Duo_! – o movimento da coxa aumentou, intensificando a fricção, enquanto um dedo de Heero procurava a entrada de Duo. O americano sentiu fogo líquido correr pelas suas veias. Heero sabia o quanto ele enlouquecia quando ele sussurrava palavras em alemão para ele, no auge do sexo.

-SIM! – gritou quando os dedos do japonês tocaram aquele ponto mágico. Os vizinhos do primeiro ao décimo quinto andar com certeza devem ter ouvido o grito, assim como com certeza já estariam acostumados a eles. Pois desde que Duo viera morar com Heero, eles tornaram-se mais constantes.

_I'll tell you one thing_

_If you would leave it would be a crying shame_

_In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out_

_Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on the radio_

_You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow_

Turning you round and round

-_Gehen liebe_! _Schreien sie mehr_! – instigou, movimentando mais a sua coxa e pressionando seus dedos dentro da entrada do americano, enquanto murmurava palavras em seu ouvido, sabendo que isso levava Duo ao delírio.

-SIM! Mais Heero… vamos… - abriu os olhos violetas, que estavam escurecidos, enquanto os longos cabelos grudavam-se ao corpo e ao rosto dele, já rosados pelo exercício e pelo jato quente. Heero abriu um sorriso feral e sem aviso retirou seus dedos de dentro de Duo e o penetrou com o seu pênis, arrancando um grito agudo do americano, começando a se movimentar rapidamente dentro dele, misturando a dor com o prazer. Duo, em um pulo, envolveu as longas pernas na cintura do japonês, usando as paredes lisas como apoio para o seu corpo e criando com Heero um movimento cadenciado, a música ainda tocando no quarto, misturada a gemidos e gritos.

_And if you say this life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I'd change my life to better suit your mood_

_Cause you're so smooth_

-Heero… Heero… eu estou quase… - Duo arquejou, sentindo os espasmos começarem a tomar conta de seu corpo. Percebendo que o amado estava quase alcançando o orgasmo, Heero deu o golpe de misericórdia, espremendo mais o corpo sob si para poder sussurrar, em uma voz rouca, na orelha do americano:

-_Gekommen zu mir_. – disse com um tom sussurrado e isso foi demais para Duo, que com um grito gutural gozou fortemente no abdômen de Heero, tendo o seu sêmen lavado pela água que ainda escorria por ambos os corpos. Não demorou muito para o japonês acompanhar o amante e com um grunhido alcançar o orgasmo.

-Gosto do seu método de interrogação. – disse Duo ofegando, mirando seus olhos nos azuis escurecidos pela luxúria. Deixou o seu corpo amolecer dentro do abraço de Heero, obrigando ambos a escorregarem pelo boxe até sentarem no chão frio, a água ainda castigando seus corpos e relaxando ainda mais seus músculos. Heero enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado e apenas soltou um som incompreensível como resposta.

-Você já arrumou as suas malas? – perguntou o japonês contra a pele molhada, mordiscando aqui e acolá.

-Ainda não, e você? – um _hn_ foi tudo o que ele recebeu como resposta, e interpretou isso como um não. –Mas o nosso vôo é amanhã.

-E daí?

-Se a gente se atrasar a sua mãe nos mata. Com certeza ela vai estar nos esperando no aeroporto.

-E eu direi a ela que nos atrasamos porque um tarado me atacou no chuveiro. – murmurou Heero, tirando o rosto da curva do pescoço de Duo e afastando alguns fios molhados dos olhos dele.

-E eu direi a ela que fui violentado por um certo advogado. – o americano fez uma expressão inocente e alarmada e Heero deu uma gargalhada.

-Violentado? Que eu saiba eu estava ouvindo você gritar, pedindo mais.

-Porque eu também fui drogado. Eu vou te processar Yuy! E depois colocar isso em todos os jornais. – outra gargalhada de Heero diante do drama do homem.

-Baka. – falou, puxando com força uma mecha do cabelo dele. –Se você vai processar alguém, vai precisar de um advogado, e se vai precisar de um advogado, isso quer dizer sessões e mais sessões na companhia dele para poder resolver o seu caso. – um brilho malicioso cruzou os orbes azuis.

-Adoro o seu modo de pensar Hee-chan. – o japonês rolou os olhos, desde que Duo descobrira, por meio de Kohako, o que significava esse apelido, vivia o chamando assim.

-Acho que é a convivência. – murmurou de volta.

-"timo. Então vamos começar a consulta naquela caminha quente e seca, antes que eu vire uma uva passa aqui. – retrucou e em um pulo estava de pé, abrindo a porta do boxe e correndo em direção ao quarto. Heero abriu um sorriso e levantou-se calmamente, fechando o chuveiro.

-Baka. – murmurou mais uma vez, quando ouviu um grito vindo do quarto:

-Hee-chan! Essa sua gravata é resistente? Porque eu estou tendo grandes idéias para ela. Quanto tempo você vai demorar aí dentro do banheiro? – Heero parou no meio do banheiro, pingando água, deu um pequeno sorriso e depois disparou em direção ao quarto, onde foi ouvido um outro grito. –Socorro! Tarado!

-_Scheiße_! – um xingamento alto e o barulho abafado de dois corpos caindo sobre a cama. No rádio, os acordes da música chegavam ao fim, dando lugar à outra que logo se seguiu. E os gritos e gemidos continuaram, por boa parte da noite.

_And just like the ocean under the moon_

_Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth_

_Gimme your heart, make it real_

_Or else forget about it_

Owari

* * *

****

_Schrei für mich_ = grite para mim

_Gehen liebe_ = vamos amor

_Schreien sie mehr _= grite mais

_Gekommen zu mir _= goze para mim

_Scheiße _= merda****

****

****

Tradução:

Smooth – Carlos Santana & Rob Thomas

Homem é uma espécie quente

Como o raio de sol do meio dia

Eu escuto você sussurrar e as palavras somem entre a multidão

Mas você fica legal

Minha bonequinha, minha espanhola MonaLisa

Você é a razão das minhas razões

De quebrar a minha rotina

E se você disser que esta vida não é boa o bastante

Eu darei o meu mundo para erguer o seu

Eu mudarei a minha vida para ela se encaixar melhor no seu humor

Porque você é tão suave

E como o oceano sob a lua

Essa é a mesma emoção que eu consigo de voc

Você tem esse tipo de amor que pode ser tão suave

Dê-me seu coração, faça real

Ou então esqueça tudo

Eu lhe direi apenas uma coisa

Se você me deixar eu irei chorar vergonhosamente

Em cada suspiro, em cada palavra, eu escuto o seu nome me chamando

Lá no bairro, você ouve o meu ritmo no rádio

Você se desliga do mundo, suave e lentamente, aos poucos e aos poucos.

E se você disser que esta vida não é boa o bastante

Eu darei o meu mundo para erguer o seu

Eu mudarei a minha vida para ela se encaixar melhor no seu humor

Porque você é tão suave

E como o oceano sob a lua

Essa é a mesma emoção que eu consigo de voc

Você tem esse tipo de amor que pode ser tão suave

Dê-me seu coração, faça real

Ou então esqueça tudo


End file.
